My Enemy or My Love ?
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sakura si cewek tertomboy dan paling garang di Oto VS Sasuke si cowok terkuat di Konoha, siapa yang akan menang? Fic SasuSaku, slight battle, RnR pleaaase? Last chapter..!
1. Chapter 1 : Baru Akan Dimulai!

**Hai semua, fic romance pertama dengan pairing favoritku nih… Semoga kalian semua suka ya, selamat membaca..!!**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rating : T

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**CHAPTER 1 : BARU AKAN DIMULAI..!!**__

"Oh, sudah pagi ya..." Begitu kataku sambil mengucek-ucek mataku karena habis bangun tidur.

Aku melangkah dari kamar tidurku menuju kamar mandi. Kudengar ayah dan ibuku sedang berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah, begitu pikirku. Paling yang berubah adalah sekolah baruku di Konoha ini, Konoha High school. Aku penasaran, apakah sekolahnya akan sama seperti sekolahku di Oto yang terlalu bebas dan keras?

Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Apa namaku bagus? Beberapa yang baru mendengar namaku biasanya mengira, aku anak yang feminin, anggun, cantik, manis layaknya bunga Sakura. Tapi salah, aku hampir jauh dari yang mereka bayangkan. Memang beberapa bersikeras aku ini cantik dan manis, terutama yang tergila-gila padaku....

Kenapa aku bilang salah? Yup benar sekali, aku ini cewek tertomboy dan paling garang bagi mereka semua yang pernah menantangku. Sampai sekarang belum ada tuh, yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam bela diri apalagi mengambil hatiku. Aku pemimpin geng paling kuat di Oto dulu, kerja gengku ini biasanya memalak orang dan menantang orang yang merasa dirinya terkuat.

Tapi biarpun begitu, aku juga kebanggaan di Oto High school sebagai atlet bela diri taekwondo, tapak suci, kungfu pokoknya semuanya deh. Setiap ada kejuaraan olahraga, Oto selalu menang di bagian bela diri ya karena ada aku lha hehehe. Aku pindah ke Konoha karena kerjaan ayah, sekarang aku ingin lihat teman-teman baruku di Konoha ini...

Di Konoha High School....

Wow, sekolah yang besar dan keren malah jauh sekali dari yang di Oto. Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya, sekolah orang kaya ya, begitu pikirku. Aku terus melamun memperhatikan sekolah baruku ini sampai ada yang menabrakku.

BRAK !!

"Aduh duh..." Rintihku sambil memegang pantatku yang mendarat dengan keras.

"Heh, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong. Punya mata gak sih?" Ketus seorang cowok sambil berdiri, tanpa ada niat menolongku sama sekali.

"A.. Apa?? Lu juga lihat-lihat dong !! Punya mata juga gak sih?" Jawabku sama ketusnya dengan orang itu.

"Kan gue yang tanya duluan, ya udah gue jawab GUE PUNYA MATA!! Puas ??" Jawabnya lagi, kulihat dia sedikit membungkuk tadi dan menekankan kata 'GUE PUNYA MATA' ke aku.

Tapi aku tak membalas perkataannya tadi, karena kupikir aku masih anak baru jadi gak wajar kalo dah bikin masalah. Aku melihat punggungnya yang berjalan menjauhi aku, dari jalannya kayaknya dia lumayan juga tuk seorang cowok yang kudambakan. Tapi kutepis pikiranku itu, dan berjalan menuju ruang TU.

Di ruang Tata Usaha....

"Ho... Sakura Haruno pindahan dari Oto ya..??" Tanya seorang guru berambut keperakan yang kudengar namanya Kakashi Hatake.

"Ya benar" Jawabku.

Dia memperhatikan aku dari bawah sampai ke atas, lalu tertawa kecil yang membuatku bingung.

"Fuh, sepertinya benar kata ayahmu. Kamu tomboy juga ya..." Jawab Kakashi itu. Wajahkupun memerah mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura apa kau sudah tahu alasan kau dipindahkan kesini oleh ayahmu??" Tanya guru baruku itu. Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Begitu... Ya sudah, nanti juga ngerti sendiri sekarang kau masuk kelas XI-A ya..." Gumam pak Kakashi itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"I.. Iya arigato..." Aku mengambil tasku dan keluar dari ruang TU.

Di kelas XI-A....

"Pe.. Permisi...." Suaraku yang khas ini, meredakan suasana gaduh di kelasku dan seketika juga pandangan mereka langsung tertuju padaku.

"He... Anak baru ya, salam kenal gue Suigetsu. Lu?" Seseorang berambut perak dengan senyum yang seakan ingin menggoda mendekatiku dan menatap wajahku seakan bertanya siapa-namamu?

"Sa.. Sakura Haruno" Jawabku kaku, karena tatapannya yang membuatku merinding.

"Begitukah?, cantik juga ya..." Dia mengelus wajahku dengan jarinya. Aku yang memang tidak suka disentuh cowok apalagi digoda langsung sontak berpikir, Sialan!! Gue dilecehkan!

Spontanitas, aku memegang tangan anak itu dan menelintirnya sampai dia mengerang kesakitan, lalu kubanting punggungnya dengan jurus judo andalanku. Dia pun jatuh terlentang dan menahan sakit di punggungnya itu. Sesaat aku merasa kemenangan dan berada di atas angin, tapi aku langsung sadar begitu ingat aku anak baru di kelas ini.

"E.. Eh, go.. gomennasai.." Aku berusaha meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badanku. Tapi sesaat kemudian, hiruk pikuk terdengar, mereka semua bertepuk tangan untukku, wajah puas dan senang tergambar di wajah mereka. Akupun semakin bingung....

"Hebat..!! Wah, kamu keren banget!! Siapa namamu? Sakura ya? Aku pingin kayak kamu deh..." Seru seorang cowok berambut durian, aku melihat buku catatan yang dibawanya. Ah, dia Naruto Uzumaki.

Suasana gaduh di kelas itu kembali lagi, setidaknya sampai seseorang datang membanting pintu dan membuat semua orang 100% diam tak bersuara. Muncul seorang cowok dengan jas hitam yang tidak dikancing, kaos putihnya keluar tidak rapi, dasi hitamnya dilonggarkan, terlihat sekali kalau dia anak yang 'tidak baik'. Tapi, setidaknya wajah putihnya yang bersih bisa menambah nilai baginya sehingga terkesan keren.

"Ada apa ini??" Tanyanya dengan nada sombong, sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya lalu masuk mendekati Suigetsu yang masih tiduran di lantai.

"Lu ngapain Sui..? Berdiri!!" Perintah orang itu membuat Suigetsu gemetar dan berusaha bangkit. Sesaat kulihat wajah orang itu, ah dia yang menabrakku tadi!

"Kenapa lu? Jangan bilang, lu kalah bertarung." Tanyanya dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap Suigetsu.

"I..Iya maaf Sas." Jawabnya masih gemetar ketakutan seakan melihat singa mengamuk.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi, tapi kali ini menatap semua anak di dalam kelas itu termasuk aku. Yap, Suigetsu menunjukku dengan mantap.

"Hei... Jadi lu ya, yang nabrak gue barusan dan membuat anak buahku begini. Anak baru berani juga ya..." Dia mendekat kepadaku, dan menatap wajahku dalam-dalam.

"Sepulang sekolah temui gue di halaman belakang sekolah. Kita buat perhitungan, yah itu kalo lu bukan pengecut cengeng yang melapor kepada mamimu sambil menangis meminta boneka barbie..." Gumamnya sinis yang kubalas dengan death glare ala Sakura Haruno. Lalu diapun pergi diikuti Suigetsu.

"Cih, apa-apaan sih dia?" Gumamku kesal lalu memukul meja, rupanya sifat asliku sudah keluar. Beberapa cowok mendekatiku, salah satunya Naruto itu.

"Sa.. Sakura, lo yakin bakal nerima tantangan orang tadi?" Tanya seseorang berambut jabrik berwarna coklat dengan tato merah di pipinya tadi kudengar namanya Kiba Inuzuka.

"Ya, iyalah... Sialan banget dia, nyebut gue pengecut segala! Bakal gue gilas abis wajah soknya itu!!" Jawabku yang sudah 100% kembali ke sifat asliku ini.

Di tengah perbincanganku dengan hampir seluruh anak cowok di delam kelas, aku melihat para cewek, sepertinya mereka agak sirik melihatku yang langsung dikerubungi banyak cowok ini. Hehehe maaf deh... (???)

"Baiklah, terserah Sakura saja mau menerima tantangan si 'keren' itu atau tidak. Kita tak berhak ikut campur kan?" Sambung cowok berambut seperti nanas, kalo tidak salah namanya Shikamaru Nara.

"Tu.. Tunggu, apa maksudnya 'keren'?" Tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Setidaknya begitu menurut para cewek yang tergila-gila padanya. Begitu-begitu juga dia cukup tenar. Kuakui itu.." Sambungnya lagi.

"Sakura, sepertinya kamu memang berniat menerima tantangannya ya. Kalau begitu aku berharap kau tidak apa-apa, habis dia tidak peduli kau cewek atau cowok sih..." Gumam Naruto, suaranya terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Terima kasih, eh ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu, siapa namanya sih? Dan dia orangnya bagaimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia paling kuat di Konoha High School ini, selain kuat dia juga pintar. Dia belum pernah kalah sekalipun dalam ilmu bela diri, dan lagi dia juga pemimpin geng terkuat di Konoha kalau gak salah namanya Taka..." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hmm.. Begitu, jadi dia paling kuat ya. Baguslah, dengan begini aku bisa refreshing dan tunjukkin ke dia seberapa kuat pemimpin geng terkuat di Oto, Hebi..

Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of Taka from Konoha VS Sakura Haruno, the leader of Hebi from Oto. Sepertinya akan menarik, jadi tidak sabar khu khu khu..

**To Be Continued**

**Wahahaha…!! Puasnya hatiku, chapter pertama akhirnya selesai juga. ****Review please??**


	2. Chapter 2 : Sialaaan!

**Yo yo yo…!! Akhirnya**** saya bisa apdet lagi nih fic kesayangan saya hoho.. **

**Oh ya, mulai di chapter ini gak pasti Sakura's POV lho.. Ada kemungkinan Sasuke's POV dan lainnya, pokoknya kalo ganti POV saya kasih tahu deh, okeeee...!? Sekarang sih belum ada POV siapa-siapa kok.**

**Selamat membaca..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 1 : SIAL****AAAN..!!**

Hari ini angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Wajar saja karena saat ini sepertinya sedang berawan sehingga tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin. Cuaca seperti ini sangat disukai banyak orang untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti memancing, berjalan-jalan, main skateboard, bahkan berpacaran...

Dan jujur, author juga suka suasana seperti ini. Biasanya kalau cuaca begini, De-chan suka main basket dan sebagainya (lho kok malah promosi?) tapi itu sih sudah biasa ya.

Nah, bagaimana kalau dengan 2 tokoh kita ini? Sepertinya mereka akan memulai pertarungan dahsyat di belakang sekolah padahal cuacanya sedang bagus begini. Ok, mari kita lihat perjuangan mereka...

Di halaman belakang Konoha High School...

Angin benar-benar bertiup kencang kali ini, karena para cewek memakai rok mini di atas lutut, spontanitas semua anak cewek yang ada di sana menahan rok mereka agar tidak terbang. Tentu saja bagi mereka semua itu sangat menyebalkan tapi lain halnya untuk para anak cowok yang mesum, mereka malah menunggu datangnya hari ini.

"Wuih, asyik sekali di sini aku sudah lihat berapa ya??" gumam Suigetsu sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya tanda bernafsu yang menyebalkan.

"10 cewek, kamu bilang 5 anak pakai warna putih, 3 anak pakai warna pink dan 2 anak pakai warna biru." jelas Juugo panjang lebar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahahaha, kamu hafal saja ya, Sasuke jangan diam aja dong..!!" gerutu Kabuto melihat Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan 'acara' ini.

"Iiiiih..!! Lu jangan ajak-ajak yayangku dooong..!! Karin nanti bisa cemburuuuu..!!" jawab Karin dengan manja sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sepertinya dia 100% sangat tidak tertarik dengan semua yang dilakukan anggota gengnya itu. Seperti ada seseorang yang dia tunggu, tapi siapa? Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke bangkit dari sandarannya, matanya menatap tajam, anggota gengnya perlahan-lahan mundur kecuali Karin. Ya, mereka merasakan aura mencekam sedang mengelilingi bos mereka itu.

"Dia datang rupanya..." gumam Sasuke kemudian. Secara otomatis semua anggota Taka menoleh ke arah bos mereka memasang death-glarenya.

Dari kejauhan, muncul seorang gadis bertubuh ramping berjalan menantang, kedua tangannya dikepalkan, dia juga memasang death-glare tapi tidak terlalu menyeramkan karena pada dasarnya mata emeraldnya dapat meluluhkan hati lelaki manapun. Angin berhembus kencang lagi saat gadis itu datang sehingga membuat rambut merah mudanya (sebenarnya tidak cocok mengingat sifatnya) yang panjang berkibar.

"A.. Ah, kau kan yang tadi.." gumam Suigetsu, Sakura mendelik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Huh.. Kupikir bakal 1 lawan 1 ternyata keroyokan ya?" sindir Sakura sambil melirik ke Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau yang pengecut, Sasuke Uchiha..!!"

"APAAAAA..!? DIA MENGEJEK SASUKE!! GAK AKAN KARIN BIARKAN!! HAAAAA..!!" Tanpa basa-basi Karin menerjang Sakura yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya. Begitu-begitu juga, Karin adalah andalan taekwondo wanita sabuk merah dan cukup ahli walau belum sabuk hitam*.

Dan... Apa yang terjadi? Sakura hanya memegang kedua tangannya seperti biasa dan dalam sekejap menelintir kedua tangan Karin seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itu semua membuat Karin berteriak histeris karena kesakitan.

"KYAAAAAA..!! SAKIT TAHUUUU..!!" Karin berusaha melepaskan diri. Karena tidak tahan dengan suara teriakan Karin yang memekakan telinga, akhirnya Sakura melemparnya hingga ia tersungkur di tanah dan dibantu berdiri oleh Kabuto dan Kimimaro.

(A/N : Siapa saja yang anggota Taka dan Hebi, akan kusebutkan di bawah)

"Makanya, jangan sok! Sebelum menyerang lawan, kau harus memastikan dulu kekuatan lawanmu! Dasar keganjenan!" Sakura berkacak pinggang di depan Karin yang merintih kesakitan.

Sekarang dia kembali lagi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya...

"Jadi, kapan dimulai?"

"Sekarang..." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa membalas tatapan heran Sakura dan melangkah maju.

Fuuh, benar-benar suasana paling menegangkan yang pernah ada. Perlahan-lahan geng Taka mundur, hingga membuat halaman belakang hanya dihuni Sasuke dan Sakura. Masing-masing masih memasang tatapan death-glare, hingga Sakura maju duluan.

Di balik gedung sekolah...

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, mengintip dari sini. Mereka bisa melihat betapa serunya pertarungan Sasuke VS Sakura itu. Keduanya seimbang belum ada yang terluka, setidaknya baru 1 menit berlangsung.

"Ki.. Kira-kira Sakura bisa menang tidak ya?" gumam Chouji cemas, tak biasanya dia secemas ini sampai melupakan kripik kentangnya.

"Gue juga gak tahu..." jawab Kiba sama cemasnya.

"Gue heran, sudah lama gak ada yang berani bertarung dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa sekalinya ada, harus cewek sih? Mana anak baru lagi..." gumam Naruto disertai anggukan yang lainnya.

"Gue juga gak tahu kenapa, tapi kayaknya Sakura mungkin aja bisa ngalahin si sok itu deh..." kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"HAAAAHHH..!?" teriakan heran dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tapi kan cuma mungkin, lagipula kalau Sakura beneran menang, itu bakal jadi pukulan telak buat Sasuke biar dia sadar..." gumam Shikamaru lagi kali ini terlihat wajahnya penuh harapan.

Semuanya hanya diam. Sampai Shino datang...

"Kalian... Tega ninggalin aku ya..." gerutu Shino tak didengar.

"Kalian... Lupa padaku ya...??" Shino bergerutu lagi.

"Kalian... Ngacangin aku tahu..." Shino terlihat menahan amarah.

"Kalian…"

"BERISIK!! KALO MAU LIHAT, LIHAT AJA!!" teriak Naruto dkk tak sabar lalu berbalik melihat pertarungan lagi. Seandainya mereka sadar, siapa yang mereka teriakin sekarang.

Tapi kali ini Shino tidak berniat membunuh mereka semua, karena ada tontonan yang membuatnya tertarik yaaah mungkin kali ini Naruto dkk selamat. Setidaknya sekarang yang nonton bertambah lagi.

Kembali di halaman belakang....

HAH ! HAH ! HAH !

Pertarungan masih berlangsung, gawatnya sekarang Sakura mulai kecapekan wajahnya penuh keringat, perlahan-lahan ia mengatur nafasnya.

"_Dia.. Dia beda dengan yang selama ini kulawan, ku.. kuat sekali..." _Sakura sudah benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, perlahan-lahan gerakannya melambat.

"_Akh.. Apa ini? Aku tidak mau kalah dari orang seperti dia..!!"_

"_Aku.. Aku harus mempertahankan nama baikku, aku tidak boleh kalah atau teman-teman di Oto akan kecewa..." _

Sakura berusaha untuk tenaga terakhirnya melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sasuke, tapi gagal malah tangannya berhasil diraih Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar dalam keadaan terjepit.

"Sudah capek ya...?" bisik Sasuke di telinganya. Tanpa mempedulikan dia cewek atau cowok, Sasuke membanting tubuhnya sama dengan yang dilakukan Sakura pada Suigetsu tadi pagi.

"AHK..!!" Sakura yang biasanya selalu berhasil menghindar, mendapat bantingan seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya syok.

"_Ja.. Jadi, ini rasanya dibanting ya..__ A.. Aku kalah.. Sialaaan.." _Batin Sakura dalam hati. Tapi dia tak menyerah, dia menggerakkan kakinya dengan maksud menghilangkan keseimbangan Sasuke. Tapi berhasil ditangkis, bahkan kakinya diinjak Sasuke sampai tak bisa bergerak. Saat Sasuke siap melayangkan kakinya ke arah perut Sakura...

"Ini yang terakhir..."

"SAKURAAAAA..!!" Naruto dan Kiba keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berusaha menolong Sakura, sedangkan yang lain melapor guru.

"Na.. Naruto..." Sakura melihat Naruto yang berwajah cemas menghampirinya di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai samar.

"Ja.. Jangan sakiti Sakura! Dia teman kami!" Naruto berusaha menggertak.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis, dia menendang wajah Sakura hingga gadis itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Lalu dia pun mengajak gengnya pergi dan membiarkan Sakura tergeletak pingsan. Naruto menghampirinya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sakura... SIALAN KAU SASUKEE..!" teriak Naruto tak digubris malah Kabuto menyindirnya dengan mengatakan pada teman-temannya.

"Hei, kau dengar sesuatu? Hahahaha," tawa Kabuto membuat Naruto memukulnya dengan 1 pukulan di wajah.

"Kau..!!" Kabuto hampir saja memukul balik wajah Naruto tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini.."

"Tidak semudah itu, Sasuke Uchiha..."

Guru Kakashi datang dengan guru BP, Kurenai dan guru paling tegas di sekolah itu, Asuma Sarutobi. Mereka mendekati Sakura yang pingsan dan babak belur.

"Fuh, kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan ya..." keluh Kakashi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke acuh. Dia memang selain sok karena merasa paling kuat tapi sok juga karena keluarganya orang paling kaya di Konoha.

"Kau harus dihukum..!!" tegas Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Kalian akan menghukumku apa, eh!?" gumam Sasuke sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Sesaat semuanya terdiam, lalu Kakashi menggendong Sakura dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ini.."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sampai Sakura sembuh, rawat dia dengan baik ya.. Kamu harus terus menjaganya dan tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari dia, singkatnya kalau perlu rawat dia di rumahmu, tapi jangan kamu apa-apakan dia ya. Orang tuamu juga sudah setuju kok..." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar dengan wajah innocent.

"Hah!?"

Itu baru reaksi Sasuke, hanya kata 'hah!?' pelan saja. Nah, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Terutama Karin....

"HAAAAAHHHH.....!?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ket :**

**Sabuk hitam : Sabuk level teratas atau terakhir di taekwondo.**

**Anggota tim Taka : **

**Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Kimimaro, Kabuto**

**Anggota tim Hebi :**

**Sakura, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, Zaku**

**Begitulah, hahahaha... Puaskah kalian? Maaf ya, belum ada bumbu romancenya masih agak sadis dikit-dikit deh (ngeles)**

**Insya Allah, aku coba adain bumbu romance di chapter selanjutnya. Doakan aku ya, agar berhasil YEAH..!!**

**Kasih review ya, terutama yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu dari Slvia Charm dan cumanakecil, kalian harus revieeeew..!! Gak Cuma mereka doang, author semuanya juga setelah baca, review lhoooo... Kan bisa refrensi untuk next chapter hehehe...**

**NB : Selamat menunaikan puasa bagi yang menjalankan...**

_**BONUS**_

_**DE-CHAN VS KARIN**_

_**DE-CHAN : **__SAYA SENANG HARI INI.... HOHOHO_

_**KARIN : **__HM ? KENAPA ? TAMBAH TINGGI 1 CM ?_

_**DE-CHAN : **__ENAK AJA, BUKAN ITUUU..!! HEHEHE KEMAREN AKU DITEMBAK SASUKE HOHOHO_

_**KARIN : **__WHAT THE __PIIIIP __??_

_**DE-CHAN : **__HUS ! GAK BOLEH NGOMONG GITU, DOSA TAHUUU..._

_**KARIN : **__GAK MUNGKIN ! SECARA GITU, AKU LEBIH CANTIK, LEBIH SEKSI, LEBIH ADUHAI..!! KAMU ? APA COBA...??_

_**DE-CHAN : **__LEBIH LUCU MUNGKIN ? (WAJAH INNOCENT)_

_**KARIN : **__LEBIH LUCU ?? CUH CUH CUH... (BUANG LUDAH, LANTAI BANJIR)_

_**DE-CHAN : **__SIRIK AJA LO..!! AH, ITU SASUKE..!!_

_**KARIN : **__SASUKE-KUUUUUN... (MELOMPAT DARI TRAMPOLIN MENERJANG SASUKE)_

_**DE-CHAN : **__SASUKE WATCH OUT...!! _

_**SASUKE : **__NG? APAAN NIH? (MENGHINDAR SEDIKIT, SUKSES MEMBUAT KARIN NABRAK TEMBOK)_

_**DE-CHAN : **__YEAH..!! SASUKE ALWAYS IS THE BEST..!! I LOVE YOU FULL..!!_

_**KARIN : **__SASUKE..!! KAU MENGKHIANATI AKU..!! PADAHAL KAN KITA PERNAH __PIIIP __DAN __PIIIP__ LALU __PIIIP __LAGI..._

_**DE-CHAN : **__DIA NGOMONG APA SIH ? SASUKE, KITA PERGI AJA YUK.. PURA-PURA GAK KENAL AJA, ATAU KALO PERLU PURA-PURA GAK LIHAT... _

_**SASUKE : **__AYO, SAYANG (SASUKE GOMBAL MENGERIKAN)_

_**TINGGALLAH SESEORANG SENDIRI DI POJOKAN RUANGAN YANG GELAP, DISINARI LAMPU SOROT, MENGADUK-ADUK PASIR YANG ADA DI SITU, MERATAPI NASIBNYA... BERKALI-KALI DIA MENGUCAPKAN...**_

"_PADAHAL AKU MIRIP DE-CHAN, PADAHAL AKU MIRIP DE-CHAN..."_

_**THE END**_

**Hahahaha gaje gila, ini menceritakan bagaimana bencinya aku pada Karin dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam karena sudah mengganggu hubungan SasuSaku, huh nyebelin..!! Pingin aku lempar pake bakiak deh..!! (Author menggila)**

**Kata-kata terakhir Karin itu, maksudnya adalah karena menurut teman-temanku, rambut, kacamata pokoknya bentuk wajahku katanya mirip Karin banget..!! HUWAAAAA, jadi ilfil sama diri sendiri deh kalo dikatain mirip Karin OGAAAAH..!!**

**Nah, kalian bagaimana..?? Benci Karin gak..?? PEACE untuk penggemar Karin hohohoho **

***dimasukin ke sumur gara-gara ketawa hohoho terus***


	3. Chapter 3 : Mimpi, ini pasti mimpi!

**Hiaaa...!! Senang sekali rasanya membaca review kalian semua..!! Aku jadi semangat '45 lagi membuat lanjutan fic ini, semua yang sudah mereview bahkan dari chapter 1 aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAK..!! **

**Nah, semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter ini..**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, OC

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3 : MIMPI,**** INI PASTI MIMPI..!!**

Yup, sekarang adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah..!! Begitulah menurut segelintir orang di Konoha ini. Bagaimana tidak? Matahari bersinar terang, semua awan berarak tenang, burung-burung berkicauan, angin keluar sedikit sedikit, bahkan sesekali matahari terhalang awan sehingga membuat teduh.

Semua orang menikmati weekend mereka yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak sepertinya untuk seseorang yang tinggal di rumah yang baru ditempati tadi. Rumah dengan 1 tingkat, 1 kamar, 1 dapur, 1 ruang kumpul, 1 ruang makan, dan 1 kamar mandi. Oh, sepertinya 1 kasur juga. Tapi tunggu, benarkah seseorang? Atau 2 orang?

Dan di rumah yang sedang kita perhatikan ini, keluar Sasuke rupanya. Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia jadi tinggal di rumah kecil begitu? Bukankah dia kaya? Oh, dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi. Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam cerita juga..??

Di dalam rumah yang tadi dimasuki Sasuke...

ZRRRRSSH !!

Suara air yang keluar dari shower menggema dalam kamar mandi sampai ke luar ruangan. Terdengar juga, kalau air itu sedang mengguyur seseorang yang memang sedang mandi. Perlahan suaranya hilang, dan sosok pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Cih.. Sepertinya memang bukan mimpi.." gumamnya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Hanya memakai celana panjang hitam dan membiarkan dadanya terbuka, dia pun menuju kamar yang memang cuma ada satu di rumah itu.

Matanya tertuju ke arah kasur yang sedang ditiduri oleh seorang gadis. Ya, gadis itu tak salah lagi gadis yang kemaren dia kalahkan sampai pingsan di pertarungannya, Sakura Haruno. Saat dilihat kondisinya oleh dokter terdekat, menurutnya Sakura hanya syok dan tangannya terkilir, dalam waktu dekat pasti sadar. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang sedang tidur itu, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cepet sadar, Baka..!!" gumam Sasuke kesal, perlahan-lahan dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang dia anggap mimpi.

_Hari Jum'at, sepulang sekolah..._

_Sasuke masih menggendong Sakura dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Ikhlas? Oh, tentu saja tidak! Dia terpaksa melakukannya karena dia diamati oleh Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai yang mengikutinya dari belakang._

"_Kenapa sih, kayaknya kalau gue menghajar orang lain gak sampai harus gue yang ngerawat deh. Paling-paling cuma disuruh bayar perawatan, selesai! Terus kenapa gue harus ngerawat makhluk yang satu ini..!? Sial amat sih.." batin Sasuke kesal dalam hati. _

"_Ehm, Sasuke.." Kakashi memulai pembicaraan._

"_Hn."_

"_Aku sudah bilang kan? Jangan apa-apakan dia, lho! __Cukup dirawat aja, ya.." __gumam Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang ingin sekali Sasuke hajar habis-habisan. _

"_Ck, iya iya, lagian aku gak ada nafsu sama si bantet ini.."_

"_Bantet?" tanya Kurenai heran._

"_Dia memang pendek, tapi tidak gendut kok. Malah kalau menurutku dia cukup langsing untuk anak seumuran dia. Bodynya bagus." canda Asuma yang disambut sikutan kasar dari Kurenai yang memang istrinya. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan sekali..!! Rasanya ini untuk pertama kalinya dia sedang berharap bantuan dari ayahnya._

_Tak terasa sudah sejauh apa, mereka melangkah. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sasuke yang tingkat 3 dan mewah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Sasuke dan 3 guru lainnya tidak naik mobil Sasuke saja? Oh, itu karena 3 guru ini ingin melihat adegan Sasuke menggendong Sakura sambil berjalan._

"_Sasuke..!! Kau pulang lama sekali, kau pikir ini jam bera-" kata-kata Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke terhenti saat melihat Sakura sedng dalam pangkuan Sasuke._

"_Sa.. Sasuke, gadis itu.." Mikoto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, sepertinya dia ingat sesuatu tapi apa? Tapi akhirnya dia menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata.._

"_Ada apa ini, Sasuke? Kenapa kau menggendong perempuan dan membawa oleh-oleh 3 guru, hah!?"_

"_Ng, ini..." belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, sudah dipatahkan oleh Kakashi._

"_Ng__ maaf Sasuke, aku dan yang lain ingin bicara dengan ibumu, bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu? Ingat-"_

"_Jangan apa-apakan dia, iya aku tahu..!!" Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu menaiki tingkat 2 yang sepenuhnya milik dia dan saudaranya seorang lagi. Di sana rupanya ada Itachi sedang meminjam gitar Sasuke dan memainkannya. Begitu tahu adiknya sudah datang, Itachi spontan melempar gitar Sasuke._

"_Eh, Sasuke.." __cengir Itachi dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

"_Ngapain lu? Dengan gitarku pula," jawab Sasuke sambil mendekati Itachi yang duduk di kasurnya lalu meletakkan Sakura di sampingnya. Setelah itu dia meregangkan tangannya._

"_Ya pinjam aja, boleh kan? Habis punyaku rusak gara-gara diserang para cewek penggemarku, lho Sasuke siapa cewek ini?" Itachi mendekatkan diri ke Sakura._

"_Anak baru belagu di sekolahku.." jawab Sasuke datar. Dia membuka seragamnya dan memakai kaos biru langganannya._

"_Oh.. Kamu apain dia? Sampai babak belur begini?" tanya Itachi, tapi kali ini sambil merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan._

"_Dia yang mulai duluan, jadinya gue layani aja. __Eh, gak tahunya sama aja kayak yang lain, payah!" gumamnya dengan nada sinis._

"_Begitukah?" jawaban Itachi, membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya. "Kalau aku bilang, kau sepertinya kagum sama anak ini, lagian dia cukup cantik. Lumayan lho, Sasuke.." cengir Itachi santai lalu melepaskan belaiannya dari rambut Sakura._

"_Apanya yang lumayan? Cewek ganas begitu, buat lo aja sana..!!" jawab Sasuke sambil bergegas turun ke lantai bawah._

"_Bener nih!? Jangan nyesel lho, Sasu-chaaaan..!" teriak Itachi dengan nada manja. Dengan sukses, bola sepak menerjang kepala Itachi sampai dia terjatuh dari kasur Sasuke._

_Sasuke menuju ruang makan dan meminum segelas air putih sampai habis. Saat dia akan kembali ke kamarnya yang di lantai dua. Ayahnya menghalaunya dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya._

"_Sasuke, katanya kau menghajar orang lagi ya? Dan kali ini perempuan?" tanya Fugaku dengan serius. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk._

"_Begitulah..." jawab Sasuke cuek dan berjalan lagi. Fugaku menghalangi jalannya lagi dan berkata dengan mantap._

"_Ayah sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Sasuke. Ayah sudah membeli sebuah rumah di blok o, tinggallah di sana dengan gadis itu. Ayah sudah dengar semuanya dari Kakashi.." Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang, kali ini dia benar-benar menatap tajam ayahnya. _

"_Maksud ayah? Ayah mau membiarkan aku tinggal di 1 rumah hanya dengan seorang perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sinis. "Apa yang sebenarnya ayah ingin ajarkan padaku??" sambungnya lagi. Tapi kali ini ayahnya malah berbalik._

"_Pergilah Sasuke.. Ayah tidak mau berdebat lama-lama denganmu.."_

"_Cih," Sasuke segera berlari menaiki lantai 2. Dia mengabaikan tatapan heran Itachi dan memasukkan semua bajunya ke koper. Dan terakhir menggendong Sakura, lalu diapun turun ke lantai bawah. Perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar diiringi beberapa kata-kata._

"_Sasuke, hati-hati ya..." Mikoto tersenyum kepadanya, tapi dia abaikan._

"_Tenang saja, orang tua Sakura sudah kami beri tahu tentang ini, dan mereka setuju kok," Kakashi tersenyum, tapi diabaikan lagi._

"_Mana ada orang tua yang tega ninggalin anak gadisnya sendiri, sama seorang laki-laki lagi. Dasar tukang ngibul..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal dalam hati._

_Sasuke menaiki mobil pribadinya yang sudah dibawa pulang dari sekolah oleh supirnya. Dan langsung melesat ke blok o dan mencari-cari rumah yang ayahnya maksud. Betapa kagetnya dia, melihat rumah kecil tak terurus berwarna putih. Dia juga kaget saat memasukinya. Hanya 1 kamar! Oh, bahkan hanya 1 kasur! Apa sih yang dipikirkan ayah? _

_Pada akhirnya, Sakura diletakkan di tempat tidur, sedangkan Sasuke terpaksa tidur di lantai. Tapi dia berpikir, ini hanya karena Sakura tidak sadar saja makanya dia tidur di lantai, kalau dia sadar nanti aku pasti tidur di kasur apapun yang terjadi..!!_

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendesahkan nafasnya dengan suara keras. Dia masih tidak habis pikir akan kejadian kemaren dan hari ini. Kali ini dia sedang berpikir keras, memang akhir-akhir ini kelakuan ayah, ibu, bahkan semua guru di sekolahnya berubah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan tapi apa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan anak baru di sekolahnya ini, Sakura Haruno?

Sasuke kembali mengingat pembicaraan ayah ibunya sekitar 3 hari sebelum kedatangan Sakura...

"_Fugaku..." Mikoto mendekati suaminya yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsi kerjaannya._

"_Hn." jawab Fugaku seperti biasa. Sasuke yang merasakan pembicaraan seirus di antara keduanya, menguping karena penasaran._

"_Kudengar, 'dia' sudah datang..."_

_Fugaku menghentikan tangannya yang tadi sedang bergerak untuk menulis dengan lincah. Lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap Mikoto._

"_Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu, kata siapa?" _

"_Tentu saja dari Saki Haruno, ibunya 'dia'," cengir Mikoto. Fugaku hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Begitu... Lalu apa anaknya sudah tahu?" tanya Fugaku lagi._

"_Belum, dia takut anaknya tidak setuju dan berontak, apalagi mengingat sifat anaknya itu. Tapi sama saja dengan kita, kan? Kita juga belum memberitahu Sasuke," jawab Mikoto._

"_Anaknya seperti apa?"_

"_Aku lihat dari foto sih anaknya cantik dan manis, dan menurutku pasti cocok kok dengan Sasuke," gumam Mikoto sambil menerawang. "Dan sepertinya Saki dan suaminya juga menyukai Sasuke," sambungnya lagi._

"_Hmm, menurutku agar tujuannya mudah tercapai sepertinya kita juga harus minta bantuan para guru, terutama Kakashi," gumam Fugaku._

"_Iya, aku setuju. Semoga berhasil ya.. Aku ingin Sasuke bahagia..." jawab Mikoto._

"_Apaan sih? Kenapa namaku disebut-sebut? __Aku.. Jadi punya firasat buruk…" batin Sasuke dalam hati._

Sasuke menatap lurus pintu kamarnya, tatapannya kosong. Sepertinya dia sedang tenggelam dalam semua petunjuk yang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersadar, dia sepertinya mengingat sesuatu lalu menunduk.

"_Apa.. Apa mungkin orang tuaku dan orang tua Sakura..."_

"Uuuuh, sakit..." Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan memegangi tangannya, sepertinya dia belum sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Ho... Sudah bangun bantet?" Sasuke sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"Apaan sih? Dasar pantat ayam! Eh tunggu, kenapa lu disini? Dimana ini? Ini bukan kamar gue..!!" Sakura langsung panik, saat dia mencoba berdiri, dia kembali kesakitan karena tangannya belum sembuh benar.

"Hoi, tenang dulu dong..!!"

"Lalu kenapa lu gak pake baju!? Apa yang lu udah lakuin, hah!?" Sakura sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, walau dia pikir percuma karena baru kemaren dia dikalahkan Sasuke.

"HEI..!! DENGERIN KALO ORANG NGOMONG..!!" Akhirnya Sasuke berteriak karena sudah tidak sabar, teriakan cowok di depannya membuat Sakura ciut juga. Apalagi, cowok ini yang pertama kali bisa mengalahkannya dan menghilangkan nama baiknya.

"Asal lu tahu aja ya, gue juga gak mau begini. Tapi emang dasarnya orang-orang di sekitar kita bodoh semua, mereka menghukum gue dengan hukuman yang gak masuk akal..!! Yaitu harus ngerawat lu sampai sembuh, berdua di rumah ini..!!" geram Sasuke, dia tambah kesal melihat Sakura hanya bengong tanpa ekspresi lain.

"E.. Eh, apa maksudnya itu? Terus kata orang tua kita apa? Gak mungkin orang tuaku tega ninggalin gue sendiri sama cowok gak tahu diri kayak lu..!!" ketus Sakura.

"Ya mana gue tahu, si Kakashi bilang orang tua lu menyetujui semua hukuman ini..!!" jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Hah? Eh tunggu, gue masih belum ngerti..!!" Sakura mencoba berdiri dari kasurnya, tapi sekali lagi kesakitan. Sekarang punggungnya serasa tidak digerakkan 1 minggu padahal baru 1 hari.

"Udah, lu gak usah bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kalo tambah sakit, tambah lama hukuman ini berjalan dan gue gak mau itu terjadi..!! DASAR BANTET..!!" Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras, uh seandainya Sakura tidak sedang kesakitan seperti ini pasti sudah dia hajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Apaan sih? DASAR PANTAT AYAM..!!" pada akhirnya Sakura menyerah juga dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Dia heran, kenapa di hari pertama masuknya saja sudah banyak masalah seperti ini. Seperti mimpi saja, dan aku memang berharap ini mimpi betulan, batin Sakura dalam hati dan memejamkan mata. Dia berharap, saat membuka matanya lagi dia sudah ada di kamarnya yang biasa. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia akhirnya mendesahkan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Waktunya makan..." Sasuke memasuki kamar dan membawa 2 piring berisi nasi dengan ikan bakar. Dia lalu memberikan 1 piring ke Sakura, setelah itu dia makan sambil duduk di lantai.

"Hmm, terima kasih.." Sakura menerima piring itu. Tapi baru saja dia akan memegang sendok dengan tangan kanannya, Sakura sudah mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, sepertinya makanku akan susah, karena aku tak bisa pegang sendok.." gumam Sakura sambil terus memegangi tangannya.

"Begitu.. Ya udah deh terpaksa, biar cepat sembuh.." Sasuke merebut piring yang dipegang Sakura, dan mengambil sesendok nasi.

"E.. Eh? Mau apa?" Sakura gugup melihat Sasuke sudah menyodorkan sesendok nasi di depan mulutnya.

"Mau menyuapi lu, mending jangan berpikir aneh-aneh biar cepet selesai..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal. Pada akhirnya berjalanlah suapan demi suapan yang diiringi dengan keheningan.

1 suap.

2 suap.

3 suap.

"OUCH..!!" Sakura memegangi bibirnya.

"Ng, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent.

"Kok tanya kenapa? Kalo nyuapin orang lihat-lihat dong. Ada duri ikan tahu..!! Lihat, bibir gue berdarah nih..!!" Sakura memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

"Cuma itu? Ini sih, diusap juga sudah selesai.." Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan jarinya, lalu perlahan tapi pasti jarinya bergerak menghapus darah sedikit-sedikit. Pipi Sakura memerah, ini baru pertama kalinya bibir dia disentuh cowok..!! Kalau Sakura sehat, mungkin gak ya dia akan membanting Sasuke seperti Suigetsu?

"A.. Apaan? Tambah sakit tahu..!!" Sakura berusaha menepis tangan Sasuke agar dirinya tidak lama-lama dalam perasaan aneh itu.

"Masih sakit ya? Kalau begitu, cara ampuh yang Kabuto bilang seperti ini..." Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura dengan jarinya. Dan menarik dahi Sakura agar bersentuhan dengan dahinya. Sakura sebenarnya ingin melawan dan melempar jauh Sasuke, tapi apa daya?

Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, hampir saja bibir mereka bersentuhan kalau tidak ada orang seperti ini...

"PERMISIIII..!! SASUKE..!! SAKURA..!!" ternyata itu orang tua mereka berdua. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana atau memang Sasuke yang melemah, Sakura berhasil mendorong jatuh Sasuke.

"I.. Ibu..!! Ayah..!" Sakura tersenyum senang melihat orang tuanya datang. Kebalikan dengan Sasuke yang masih kesal atas pengusiran ayahnya kemaren.

"Kalian berdua mesra ya, sepertinya akan berjalan mudah tanpa bantuan kami.." senyum Rei Haruno, ayah Sakura. Sakura bingung apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, sedangkan Sasuke...

"Apa.. Apa maksud paman? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian ingin lakukan kepada kami?" Sasuke menatap mereka semua yang ada di situ dengan tajam. Dan dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, saat ayahnya mengatakan..

"Ya mungkin singkatnya, kalian berdua sudah kami jodohkan cukup lama. Semua guru di sekolah kalian sudah kami beri tahu, kecuali teman-teman kalian. Itulah alasan, kenapa kalian akan terus tinggal di rumah ini untuk sementara waktu. Kuharap sih, tidak ada yang protes..." jelas Fugaku tanpa ekspresi.

"APAAAAAAA..!?" Sasuke dan Sakura lemas seketika.

Sasuke bengong beberapa saat, dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung memegang kepalanya, dan memejamkan mata lalu bergumam...

"Ini.. Ini nggak mungkin..!! Mimpi, ini pasti MIMPI..!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hwahahaha..!! Bagaimana? Sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya? Atau belum? **

**Soalnya chapter ini aku usahakan semampuku agar lebih panjang dari sebelumnya berkat review dari beberapa author lain yang selalu bilang kependekan hehehe...**

**Terus, apakan bumbu romancenya sudah sedikit kerasa? Atau belum? Harap dimaklumi ya, soalnya aku gak begitu pintar dalam bidang beginian tapi aku suka hohohoho...!!**

***digebukin para author gara-gara ngeles terus***

**NB : Ganbatte untuk yang puasa..!!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tidak Buruk

**Hwehehehe, ngelihat review kalian yang terkaget-kaget begitu tahu ternyata Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang bermusuhan itu sudah dijodohkan, aku jadi cengar-cengir gak jela****s ampe hampir dimasukin RSJ sama teman-temanku... =_=**

**Tapi aku senang banget kalian semua yang sudah baca fic ini, mau menyisihkan waktu untuk mereview hohohoho... *Ditimpuk batu karena kege-eran***

**Well, selamat membaca... ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, OC, & AU (masih ada yg lain?)

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4 ****: TIDAK BURUK...**

Well, hello semuanya..!! Sekarang De-chan lagi di rumah Sasuke dan Sakura lho... Ih, gak enak banget sih disini? Udah gak ada yang mau ngomong, tatapan death glare dimana-mana, wajah cemberut selalu menghiasi wajah mereka, bahkan kadang Sakura memukul-mukul tembok. Sampai-sampai aku lihat temboknya agak berasap, wuih kayak gimana sih pukulannya? Jadi pingin nyoba deh...

Eh, eh gak jadi deh..!! Soalnya kalau aku mati, siapa yang bakal nerusin cerita keren ini?? (PD amat lu? *ditimpuk palu sama para author) Fuh, karena aku gak mau terus-terusan berada di suasana mencekam ini, ayo kita masuk ke dalam ceritaaa..!!

*Kenapa gak dari tadi? –para author menatapku dengan death glare*

Di dalam rumah yang mungkin tak terawat... (??)

"Huh, huh, huh..!!" berkali-kali tanpa belum mau berhenti, Sakura terus-terusan memukul tembok rumahnya sampai berasap dengan tangan kiri yang terkilirnya tidak begitu parah. Sampai-sampai dia tak merasakan lecet di tangan kirinya, sepertinya dia berusaha membuat pembicaraannya tadi dengan orang tuanya yang mendadak gila adalah mimpi.

DHUG !!

DHUG !!

DHUG !!

Akhirnya berhenti juga, tangannya sudah benar-benar melepuh. Sakura menunduk kesal, ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Setelah itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendesahkan nafas keras-keras. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menyilangkan tangannya menatap dengan kesal sekaligus bosan.

"Sudah selesai mukul temboknya? Kok cepet sih?" sindir Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sebelum sempat memberi death glare ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck, kenapa di kehidupan modern seperti ini, masih ada aja yang memakai sistem Siti Nurbaya sih?" sahut Sakura kesal masih tidak mau menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke mendesahkan nafasnya lalu duduk membelakangi Sakura.

"Mana gue tahu.. Emang lu pikir yang kesel Cuma lu? Gue juga tahu..!!" keluh Sasuke sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Suasana hening di antara mereka, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba menidurkan badannya di kasur.

"He.. Hei, lu mau ngapain?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mau tidur, udah jam 12 tuh…" jawab Sasuke santai sambil menunjuk jam yang ada di atas pintu kamar mereka berdua.

"Bukan itu, maksud gue kenapa lu tidur di kasur? Tidur di sofa sana..!!" perintah Sakura, dia juga ingin cepat-cepat tidur karena matanya sudah 5 watt. Tapi, masa' tidur bareng cowok sialan ini dalam 1 kasur, ih go to the hell aja lo..!!

"Gak ada peraturan gue harus tidur di sofa kan? Lagian ini rumah juga punya gue, jadi terserah gue dong mau tidur di kasur atau sofa, mending lo aja yang ke sofa kalau gak mau tidur bareng gue..." kata Sasuke seraya menutup matanya dan tidur membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura semakin kesal. Memang bener sih, rumah ini punya dia dan juga Sasuke. Jadi cowok pantat ayam ini juga punya hak untuk melakukan apa saja di rumah ini, termasuk tidur di kasur bareng dengannya. Sepertinya, memang dia yang harus mengalah dan tidur di sofa depan. Baru saja Sakura bergerak turun, tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Udah, tidur aja disini..." gumam Sasuke masih merem-merem gitu deh..

"Ha!? Ngelindur lo!? Kita emang dijodohin, tapi kan belum nikah. Tetep aja belum boleh tidur bareng..!!" jawab Sakura menekankan dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tapi yaaah, sekali lagi Sasuke lebih kuat.

"Lu masih sakit bantet..!! Kalo lu tidur di sofa yang sempit terus lo jatuh dan tangannya terkilir tambah parah gimana? Mending di sini aja, lu gak bakal jatuh sebab gue di pinggir..." jawab Sasuke tetap dengan nada sinis, tapi sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Dan gue harap lu gak mikir macam-macam..." tambah Sasuke lagi, kali ini dia membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata emerald Sakura. Spontan, wajah memerah Sakura langsung berubah dingin kembali.

"A.. Apa boleh buat, tapi ini karena lu yang minta..." tuduh Sakura.

"Hn, terserah..." jawab Sasuke santai lalu membaringkan dirinya lagi. Sakura masih duduk terdiam.

"Ngapain lu? Udah cepet ayo tidur..!!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membuat Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi menghadap dada Sasuke. Ditambah, sekarang tangan Sasuke berada di belakang kepala Sakura sehingga mereka tidur dengan posisi Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Hei..!! Ngapain lu..?? Kalo kayak gini, gue jadi gak yakin kalo lu gak bakal ngapa-ngapain gue, lepasin..!!" Sakura berusaha mendorong jatuh Sasuke tapi tetap saja tak bergeming hingga dia kecapekan sendiri.

"Gue gak bakal ngapa-ngapain lu kok..!!" gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Gimana gue bisa percaya kalo lu gak ada niat terlarang ke gue..?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Karena lu bukan tipe gue, baka bantet berjidat lebar..!!" Sakura bagaikan terkena sambaran petir, sudah berusaha sabar karena diejek bantet, sekarang dia harus berusaha sabar lagi dengan ejekan panjang yang satu ini. Akhirnya dia terdiam, lalu berteriak...

"LU JUGA BUKAN TIPE GUE, EMO PANTAT AYAM..!!!" teriak Sakura penuh emosi.

"BERISIK..!! TIDUR...!!!" akhirnya Sasuke yang tak bisa sabar lagi, berteriak juga. Mau nggak mau Sakura pun diam.

Sudah jam 1 malam, tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa tidur juga. Dia merasa nyaman tak nyaman dipeluk cowok sambil tidur begitu. Sakura perlahan mendesah nafasnya lagi, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mendongak ke atas melihat wajah seseorang yang tertidur di depannya. Mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya? Sakura tampak menyukai wajah orang yang tidur itu...

"Keren... Dia tak buruk juga kok... " bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil yang jahil lalu tertidur tenang.

Pagi, jam 09.00....

"Ngggg..." Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan mencoba membuka matanya. Tapi walaupun sudah buka mata, tetap saja dia tak bisa bangkit dari kasur. Karena orang yang tidur sambil memeluknya masih belum bangun.

"Sasuke banguuuun, dasar kebo...!!" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Baru setelah guncangan yang ke 10, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura dan menatap cewek itu dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa sih? Suka banget ganggu orang tidur..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berusaha duduk. Sakura memandangnya dengan kesal, super kesal.

"Lagian, molor amat sih..!? Gue yang tidurnya jam 1 malam aja bisa bangun (lumayan) cepet kok, masa' lu yang jam 12 kagak bisa?" sindir Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik dengan tatapan malas.

"Haaah, gue tambah gak ngerti maksud orang tua gue untuk menjodohkan gue sama perempuan nyebelin kayak lu.. Jangan-jangan lu sebenarnya suka sama gue terus minta tolong dukun untuk mengendalikan orang tuaku ya??" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan lagi. Sukses membuat Sakura naik darah dan memukul punggung Sasuke.

"Sembarangan..!! Keluarga gue itu orang baik semua tahu..!! Gue juga bingung sih kenapa orang tuaku yang pandai menilai orang, bisa milih cowok nggak berperasaan buat jadi suami gue, hiiih..!!" balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Apa maksudnya 'cowok nggak berperasaan'?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik, rupanya dia cukup tersindir juga.

"Ya iyalah, lu bisa dengan mudahnya membanting seorang cewek yang err lemah tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekali..!!" jawab Sakura, sebenarnya dia juga tak rela menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai cewek yang lemah.

"Lemah? Gak kelihatan tuh..." jawab Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya kepada Sakura.

"Maksud lo?"

"Waktu bertarung dengan lu, gue ngerasa biasa saja. Malah serasa bertarung dengan sesama cowok yang sama kuatnya dengan gue, ya tapi tetep gue yang lebih kuat, haha.." Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan dan bangkit dari kasur, membiarkan Sakura menatapnya dengan death glare mematikan.

"Apa maksud- Eh tunggu, lu bilang tadi sama kuat? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dengan muka berharap dia memang sama kuatnya dengan Sasuke yang baru memberinya kenangan pahit.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. Sakura kebingungan melihatnya, dia meraba-raba wajahnya berusaha tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dalam-dalam dan tersenyum licik yang manis, entah apa yang dipirkannya. Sesaat dia berbalik untuk membuka pintu kamar, dia sempat berkata..

"Kau memang kuat, bahkan mungkin melebihiku. Hanya saja, kau terlalu baik Sakura, itu membuatmu lemah. Tak ada salahnya sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk lebih kejam sepertiku.."

Sakura blushing mendengar kenyataan yang mungkin jujur dari Sasuke. Dan lagi, kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil gadis yang menjadi musuh sekaligus calon istrinya dengan nama 'Sakura'. Tapi yang dipikirkan Sakura, masa' sih dia terlalu baik? Sampai sekarang, belum ada tuh yang nyebut dia baik bahkan terlalu baik.

Siang, jam 13.30, selesai makan siang...

"Aku sudah selesai," pernyataan Sakura membuyarkan suasana hening di antara mereka berdua di meja makan. Sakura bangkit dan membuka pintu keluar rumahnya.

"Mau kemana siang-siang begini, bantet?" tanya Sasuke heran, dia masih memegang sumpit makannya.

"Bukan urusan lu.." jawab Sakura cuek sambil memakai jaket hitam kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja urusan gue, gue kan..." Sasuke tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena dia tahu, kata-katanya setelah ini masih menjadi hal tabu buat mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Sasuke berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya. Yaah, sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya juga dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke, yaitu.. 'gue kan calon suami lo..!!'

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa.. Ya udah, pergi aja sana." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura menaikkan bahunya, melihat cowok super dingin ini adalah calon suaminya.

"Oh, jangan macam-macam lho..!! Tangan lu belum sembuh benar..!!" teriak Sasuke memperingatkan melihat Sakura sudah membuka gerbang depan.

"Iya iya gue tahu, gue bukan anak kecil lagi..!!" Sakura teriak balik dengan malas-malasan.

Sakura berjalan sambil menendang batu kecil di jalan. Sebenarnya dia tak mau kemana-mana hanya ingin melepaskan beban pikirannya. Waktu terasa cepat, kalau dia memikirkan kehidupannya yang tenang. Dari dia masuk SMP dan bertemu teman-teman segengnya yang dulu masih terpecah belah. Saat kelas 3 SMP, dia dan semua temannya membentuk geng bernama Hebi lalu Sakura dinobatkan menjadi pemimpinnya. Kadang dia tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana kelakuan teman-temannya itu selalu membuat dia merasa tenang.

Sakura juga ingat saat-saat terharu yaitu ketika mereka semua berpikir akan pisah SMA. Entah ini aneh atau tidak, tapi saat mereka berpikir begitu dan berencana akan membuat kenangan. Apa kenangan yang kami buat? Tentu saja menantang seluruh geng di Oto. Yah, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, tak ada yang bisa menandingi Hebi di Oto. Eh ternyata mereka semua masih bersama di SMA..!! Wah, terutama Sakura dan Tayuya melompat girang. Tapi itu juga tidak bertahan lama karena ternyata kelas 2 SMA, Sakura harus pindah ke Konoha.

"Aku kangen Oto..." Sakura bergumam pelan sendiri sambil menunduk. Tapi dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia mendengar rintihan seseorang yang kesakitan. Sakura berusaha mencari arah suara dan dia menemukannya. Ternyata Naruto diserang oleh Taka..!!

Di bagian Taka dan Naruto...

"Ohok ohok..." Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya setelah perutnya ditendang berkali-kali.

"Haha, makanya jangan macam-macam sama gue. Sekarang tahu kan akibatnya? Atau masih mau lagi?" Kabuto berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto yang tengah kesakitan.

"Uhuk, ka.. kalian salah kalau.. uhuk uhuk.. mengira aku kalah ..!!" kata Naruto seraya mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Wah wah, Kabuto.. Sepertinya dia mau lagi.." senyum Karin yang dibuat semanis mungkin, dengan menyilangkan tangan sambil melihat Naruto dengan jijik seperti binatang.

"Hei Kabuto, gantian gue dong..!! Gue juga mau refreshing.." kata Suigetsu dengan nada sok memohon. Kimimaro dan Juugo hanya diam saja, mereka tidak pernah tertarik untuk menghajar orang. Kecuali Sasuke yang menyuruhnya, mereka bisa menjadi kartu AS yang handal.

Suigetsu menghampiri Naruto dan memukul wajahnya hingga Naruto terlempar dan bersandar di pohon besar belakangnya. Dia berusaha mempertahankan map yang dari tadi dipegangnya. Suigetsu memegang leher Naruto seperti mau mencekiknya lalu melihat map yang dipeluk Naruto.

"Hm? Apa ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ayo kita lihat..!!" jawab Karin sambil merebut map itu dari Naruto.

"Ukh, ja.. jangan.." Naruto berusaha meronta. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar kehilangan tenaga.

Baru saja Karin membuka penutup mapnya. Sakura datang dan berteriak..

"HENTIKAN..!! LEPASKAN NARUTO..!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"Lho? Kamu kan cewek yang baru kemaren dikalahkan Sasuke kan?" tanya Kimimaro dengan santai. Juugo mengangguk.

Suigetsu yang masih trauma dengan kejadian pertama dengan Sakura langsung melepas Naruto membuatnya tergeletak tapi masih sadar. Karin melempar map Naruto dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura mengingat kejadian dikalahkannya dia dengan mudah, sepertinya dia mau balas dendam.

"Ho, perempuan gak tahu diri ini mau jadi sok pahlawan?" tanya Karin sinis dengan nada sok kuatnya yang menyebalkan. Sakura sudah bersiap dengan gaya bertarungnya yang biasa, tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya sakit lagi malah tambah sakit dari sebelumnya.

"_Aduh sakit, apa ini karena dari tadi aku berlari-lari terus?" _batin Sakura dalam hati sambil memegang tangannya dan jatuh terduduk karena menahan sakit.

"Huh, belum apa-apa sudah kalah. Tapi jangan pikir gue mau memaafkanmu dengan mudah..!! Rasakan ini, HAAAAA..!!" Karin melayangkan pukulan ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang pasrah merasa dirinya pasti terkena pukulan Karin menutup matanya. Dia menunggu sakit yang akan datang. Tapi... Lho kok nggak datang-datang?

Perlahan-lahan Sakura membuka matanya dia melihat punggung seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Orang itu memegang tangan Karin dengan mudahnya, sepertinya dia memang sudah ahli. Sakura tertegun sesaat, dia tak yakin siapa yang menolongnya itu. Tapi melihat rambut hitam kebiruan mencuat ke belakang, membuat Sakura yakin.

"Sasuke...??" tanya Sakura.

"Mau sampai kapan duduk lemah seperti itu? Berdiri baka..!!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada memerintah yang seperti biasa. Sakura langsung mencoba berdiri. Tapi tidak bisa, karena tangan untuk penyangganya sakit sekali kalau ditekan.

"Sa.. Sasuke? Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami..??" tanya Karin hampir menangis dengan air mata buayanya. Tambahan dengan nada manjanya sekarang. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu melepas tangan Karin.

"Maaf, ada kewajiban yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mengkhianati kalian. Percayalah padaku..."

"Pe.. Percaya? Lagipula kewajiban apa?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Kita percaya Sasuke saja. Lagipula aku percaya Sasuke memang tidak mungkin mengkhianati kita.." sambung Juugo, dia memang paling percaya sepenuhnya dengan Sasuke karena dia pernah ditolong olehnya.

Karin tambah kesal melihat ada saja yang membela Sasuke. Dia pun pergi diikuti oleh yang lain. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sudah duduk bersandar di pohon.

"Apa yang sudah lu lakuin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mana ku tahu.. uhuk, aku sedang.. dalam perjalanan menyampaikan sesuatu.. tiba-tiba mereka menyerangku..." jawab Naruto terengah-engah. Sasuke berbalik pada Sakura dan membantunya berdiri. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan melihat map yang dipegang Naruto.

"Apa ini yang mau kau antar?" tanya Sakura seraya mengambil map yang dipegang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kau bawa Naruto ke rumahnya saja. Sepertinya dia belum bisa jalan. Biar aku yang mengantar map ini, tenang saja Naruto..!!" cengir Sakura.

"Be.. Benarkah? Te.. Terima kasih Sakura..!! Ohok, i.. itu punya seorang teman baru kita yang nanti akan.. uhuk, diperkenalkan di kelas besok... Di situ sudah ada alamatnya..." jawab Naruto. Cengir khasnya muncul kembali walau masih kelihatan kesakitan.

"Anak baru lagi?" Sasuke memutar matanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sasuke dan Naruto, aku langsung ya..!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari.

"Baka bantet..!! Jangan lari, nanti sakit lagi..!!" teriak Sasuke gusar. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mengiyakan. Dalam hati kecilnya dia benar-benar mengagumi Sasuke sekarang...

"_Tidak buruk juga..."_

Di Blok P...

Sakura berkali-kali memastikan rumah yang ada di depannya adalah sama alamatnya dengan yang ada di map. Rumah mewah tingkat 2, dengan cat hijau susu, dan halaman yang luas.

"_Tidak salah lagi, pasti ini..." _batin Sakura dalam hati. Dia memberanikan diri memencet bel. Seketika juga keluar seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kelimis ke bawah. Dia tersenyum melihat Sakura, membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Ya? Ada apa ya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Apa benar ini rumah orang bernama err, Sai?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat nama di map.

"Ya kau benar, dan aku orangnya..." jawab Sai tenang tapi sambil menatap mata Sakura seakan ingin menusuknya. Sakura agak tegang juga tapi berusaha tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ini..!! Naruto ada halangan jadi aku yang mengantarkannya.." jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, Arigato... Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno..!! Salam kenal..!!" jawab Sakura santai. Entah kenapa dengan Sai, dia merasa bebannya hilang sehingga dia bisa lebih rileks.

"Ah, Sai aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu besok..!!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai, Sakura langsung berlari menjauh, sampai tak menyadari wajahnya sudah memerah dari tadi. Sai memandangnya dari jauh, lalu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura ya, tidak buruk. Boleh nggak ya aku mengincarnya?" gumam Sai, setelah itu dia kembali masuk rumahnya.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hwahaha, sesuai permintaan beberapa author, aku akhirnya mulai memunculkan Sai..!! **

**Gomen untuk para penggemar Sai, karena di sini Sai akan susah karena menjadi saingan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura... Eh, tapi Sasuke juga kok, Hohoho..**

***Dimasukin sumur sama penggemar Sai & Sasuke***

**Ok deh, review pleaase?**

**Oh ya mau tanya, apa sih bedanya author login sama yg gak login?? Kasih tahu ya, pleaaase..!!  
**

**NB : Ganbatte untuk yang puasa..!!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Cemburu? Mana mungkin!

**Horeee, senangnya hatiku, turun panas demamku, ingin ku bermain dengan riang..!! *maaf, lagi gila... T_T***

**Sekarang**** aku mau ngebales review langsung aja deh, habis kalo via PM takutnya gak dilihat. Oke...**

_**Cake Factory : **__Iya, Sasuke emang kejam kayak yang buat *dichidori rame-rame*. __Kok Cuma Sai yang dipeluk? Author kagak? *disiram air sama kak Cake*. Terima kasih infonya.. ^_^_

_**Shena blitz : **__Wah, terima kasih..!! Aku terharu lagi nih, *digebukin shena sebelum mulai nangis*. Yang Sakura tidur spontan muncul di pikiranku pas lagi di tengah-tengah bikin fic lhoooo... *siapa yg nanya? –ditendang pake bakiak* Oke deh, review terus ya...!! ^O^_

_**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : **__Makasih, fic ini pasti kutuntaskan kok..!! Dan pastinya akan tambah keren.. *PD mode: ON –dilempar tomat* Baca terus dan review ya senpai..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__He... Anak baru ya...?? *Ngelus-ngelus kepala Hyori, abis itu ditabok ampe pingsan* Maaf lama update,soalnya lagi banyak ulangan nih, maklum lha mau libur Ramadhan jadi gurunya buru-buru terus. Udah gitu, aku lagi banyak bikin oneshot hehe, jadi yang multi chapter agak tertahan *WOOOO..!! –dibikin babak belur*_

_**Rye Hikaru : **__Apa sih yang gak menarik dari De-chan?? *Diberi Amaterasu dari Sasuke ampe hangus* Haha bercanda kok, terus baca dan review ya, yeaaah..!!_

_**Mika-misumaki : **__Aduh, akhirnya ada pertanyaan juga setelah kutunggu begitu lama. *Dichidori karena kege-eran dari tadi* Iya bener, aku emang ingin mempertemukan 2 geng itu, dan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura diberi pilihan yang berat. Tapi aku belum tahu kira-kira di chapter mana akan muncul adegan itu. Tapi berhubung pasti ada, Mika baca terus ya... *maunya –dipasang tatapan death glare* hehehe.. ^_^_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Wah, ada senpai Sheva..!! __Hmm, request SasuSakuDei ya?? Oke deh, akan kupikirkan..!! __Mau dimasukin ke fic ini, atau kubikin lagi? ^_^ Oh ya, senpai Sweet Sacrifice lanjutin ya ya?? __Gak sabar mau lihat kelanjutannya hehehe..._

_**Chiwe :**__ Iya dong, masa' sih De-chan gak baik?? *ditampol rame-rame* ^O^_

_**Kiki-cHaN**__**-13 : **__HWAAAA...!? Sorry sorry, kelamaan ya..?? Hehehe, maklum banyak urusan *sok sibuk amat lo? –mulut dibekep perban* Mau Gaara? Oke, akan kupertimbangkan.. hohohoho..!!_

_**Sylvia Charm : **__Yah ada dia deh *dicekik ampe sekarat sama Syl* hehe bercanda kok. Mau jadi OC? Akan kupikirkan, tapi kalau peluang OC saat ini adanya jadi pembantu Sasuke, gimana dong? *tadi udah sekarat, sekarang mati*_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Hwehehehe, habis kalo Gaara jadi saingannya si Sasuke kan udah sering, jadi nyoba Sai deh. Tapi kalo mau masukin Gaara ke fic ini akan kupikirkan. *berpikir ala Albert Einstein* lanjutin can i love you ya senpai...!! O_

**Yak, segitu dulu deh.**** Berhubung aku udah babak belur nih, Selamat membacaaaa..!! ^O^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, & OC

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 5 : CEMBURU ? MANA MUNGKIN..!!**

KRIING KRIIIING

Wah, bel Konoha High School sudah berbunyi. Tandanya masuk dan akan memulai pelajaran pertama. Ada yang berlarian sambil menabrak orang, ada yang santai sambil ngobrol bareng temannya, ada yang memukul jidat kepalanya sendiri pertanda dia lupa kalau ada ulangan atau belum ngerjain PR. Yah, sejujurnya kadang De-chan jadi orang ketiga yang disebutkan di atas.

Tapi, mana Sasuke dan Sakura? Padahal De-chan udah dari tadi di sini menunggu mereka berdua. Udah bel masuk masih belum saja kelihatan, apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah mereka? Lalu dari kejauhan author melihat 2 orang berlarian menuju kesini, sepertinya buru-buru. Tunggu tunggu, bukannya itu mereka? Lebih baik kita masuk cerita saja, Lets goooo..!!

Di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura (belum sampai sekolah)...

"Hah hah, dasar bodoh..!! Kenapa bisa telat bangun sih..!?" gumam Sakura sambil tetap berlarian di samping Sasuke. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia tetap berlarian di samping Sakura saat matanya melirik tajam ke arah gadis itu.

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa, heh? Aduh.." Sasuke tersandung batu saat membalas perkataan Sakura. Tapi masih bisa melanjutkan lari.

"Tuh kan kualat, lagipula bukan gara-gara gue doang kok..!! Salahnya lu juga gak mau ngalah sama gue..!!" Sakura kembali membalas.

Ya benar, mereka gak pernah ada yang mau ngalah. Sama seperti alasan mereka telat sekolah bersama, mau tahu alasannya? Kita kembali saat jam 12 malam, dimulainya insiden ini.

_Di kamar mereka berdua, jam 24.00..._

"_Lho, kok gini sih? __Kenapa bantal gue basah?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke sambil menunjukkan bantalnya yang basah. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu._

"_Mana gue tahu? Tadi hujan, jadi mungkin bantal lu kena air hujan yang bocor dari atas," jawab Sasuke santai sambil menunjuk ke atas mereka._

"_Yah, kenapa bantal gue sih yang kena? Kenapa gak bantal seseorang yang lebih kejam dari gue disini aja yang kena??" gumam Sakura sambil menerawang ke atas. Sasuke hanya memberi tatapan death glare lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Selang beberapa lama tidak ada yang bicara, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara._

"_Hoi, Sasuke,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Sasuke..!!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Hn hn aja, jawab dong..!!"_

"_Apa sih? Berisik amat..!! Cepet tidur, besok sekolah baka..!!" jawab Sasuke kesal sambil mendengus._

"_Habis, kalau gak ada bantal, gue gak bisa tidur. Jadi ng.." Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sekarang._

"_Jadi, gue ingin minjem bantal lu, atau kalau perlu kita berdua pakai 1 bantal aja.. Begitu..??" Sasuke meneruskan perkataan Sakura, dia sudah yakin betul itu yang mau dikatakannya. Dan benar, Sakura mengangguk senang, sesaat Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu menjawabnya dengan tegas._

"_Nggak..!!"_

"_Lho, kenapaaa..??" Sakura menunjukkan wajah kecewanya, tapi tidak dihiraukan Sasuke._

"_Ya iyalah, mana mau gue 1 bantal sama musuh. 1 kasur aja sudah bagus gue nerima dengan sabar..!!__" Sasuke mendengus kesal lagi. Tapi kali ini, Sakura tidak mau kalah, dia membalas perkataan Sasuke lagi._

"_Enak aja, gini-gini gue kan- err, sudahlah..!! Ayo berdua dong, kalo nggak gue gak bisa tidur..!!" pinta Sakura lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke memandangnya membuat Sakura bingung._

"_Gue calon istri lu, itu kan yang mau lu katakan?" Sasuke menebak tepat yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Membuat gadis itu blushing tapi kesal sehingga Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum jahil alias licik._

"_Hmm, boleh deh tapi ada syaratnya,"_

"_Apa? Jangan aneh-aneh, atau gue hajar lo..!!" Sakura mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak atas ini. Dan benar saja, seketika Sasuke menarik tangannya membuat wajah mereka berdua berdekatan hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan._

"_Itu kalau kau bisa," bisik Sasuke sesaat. Sakura menahan nafas saat menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang onyx itu. Tapi ditepisnya semua pikiran yang aneh-aneh, lalu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas, Sakura menarik bantal Sasuke dan memeluknya._

"_Hehe, buatku ya Sasuke..!!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke kesal karena bantalnya di tarik tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya dia berdiri._

"_Kira-kira dong, balikin..!!" Sasuke menarik bantalnya tapi masih bisa dipegang Sakura. Terjadi tarik-tarikan bantal diantara mereka,dan bukan tak mungkin sesekali ejekan-ejekan sadis keluar dari mulut mereka. Hingga akhirnya keduanya capek lalu tertidur._

_Begitu bangun, ternyata di antara keduanya tidak ada yang tidur di atas bantal. Bahkan keduanya tidur di lantai, sehingga kasurnya masih rapi. Ironis. (!?)_

_End Flashback..._

Keduanya masih terdiam, hingga Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

"Cih sial, gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup..!!" gumam Sasuke, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Duh, anak baru aja sudah telat begini, mau dipasang mana muka gue??" gumam Sakura.

"Pasang belakang aja, biar dunia tentram dan damai," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat Sakura kembali memasang tatapan death glare andalannya.

CKIIIT...!!

Yak, mereka sampai..!! Tapi tetap saja gerbang sudah ditutup, membuat mereka berdua lemas seketika. Mereka masih terduduk saat guru piket hari Senin datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ho.. Jadi kalian yang telat sekarang ya.." Gumam Guy si guru nyentrik di sekolah itu sambil membuka buku siswanya. Lalu dia menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Nama dan kelas kalian??"

"Hah hah.. Sasuke.. Dari kelas XI-A.." jawab Sasuke terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berkejaran.

"Sakura.. Haruno, dari.. uhuk kelas XI-A," jawab Sakura sama terengahnya juga.

"Kalian sekelas ya.. Alasan kalian terlambat?"

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan berusaha mencari alasan yang bagus. Nggak mungkin kan? Memberi alasan yang yang dangkal walaupun itu kenyataan?? Yaitu, rebutan bantal.

"Ng, aku tidur kemalaman sedangkan dia lupa memasang jam weker," kata Sakura berusaha membuat guru itu percaya. Guy menatap mereka berdua bergantian, Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha memasang wajah innocent. Lalu Guy tertawa.

"Hahahaha...!! Tenang saja, tinggal serumah itu memang sulit, aku dan para guru yang lain bisa mengerti kok, silahkan masuk," Guy membuka gerbangnya. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali mendengus kesal, rupanya ayahnya tidak bercanda saat mengatakan semua guru di sekolah sudah tahu tentang perjodohan itu.

Di kelas XI-A..

"Lho? Sasuke dan Sakura ya? Kalian terlambat?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah santai yang biasa, di sampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki tapi tidak kelihatan siapa karena tertutup badan guru itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke cuek dan langsung masuk lalu duduk di barisan paling belakang yang biasa. Sedangkan Sakura masih di depan.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Sakura membungkuk hormat, Kakashi tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sakura duduk. Sakura duduk di barisan tengah kelas itu.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagi perkenalannya, ayo Sai," Kakashi menyuruh Sai maju di depannya. Seketika dia tersenyum senang melihat Sakura, membuat gadis itu blushing (lagi).

"Aku Sai, pindahan dari Oto swasta high school, salam kenal semuanya..." jelas Sai sambil tersenyum, membuat beberapa cewek blushing. Tapi sebenarnya senyum itu hanya untuk seseorang.

"Well, karena Sai anak baru. Jadi kurasa Sai harus diperkenalkan tentang sekolah ini. Berhubung Sakura juga belum, jadi kalian berdua saja... Kebetulan kan? Kalian sama-sama dari Oto tapi beda sekolah saja," jelas Kakashi enteng.

Sakura merasa dirinya meleleh, Sai juga tersenyum tapi kali ini semburat merah agak jelas tersirat di wajah putih pucatnya. Kakashi menyadari hal itu, dia ingat akan tugasnya untuk selalu menyatukan Sasuke dan Sakura, akhirnya dia meralat kata-katanya.

"Tapi karena kalian berdua sama-sama baru, jadi aku takut kalian tersesat bersama. Sasuke, antar mereka ya.." sambung Kakashi lagi. Sasuke yang sedang makan permen (anak berandal gitu deh) langsung tersedak.

"A.. Apa!? Uhuk uhuk, kenapa gak si Shino saja? Dia ketua kelas, dan itu tugas ketua kelas..!!" tegas Sasuke lagi. Waktu tersedak permen, punggungnya dielus Karin.

"Kata-kataku tidak bisa ditarik, Sasuke Uchiha.." Kakashi balik menjawabnya dengan tegas.

"Sekarang kalian pergilah..." jawab Kakashi lagi.

Sai dan Sakura sudah duluan ke luar kelas. Sasuke terus mengutuk gurunya dalam hati, baru saja dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya ikut berdiri dan tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanan Sasuke. Kejadian itu membuat para cewek penggemar Sasuke berteriak histeris sedangkan beberapa cowok menggigit jari, tanda iri dengan Sasuke. Kakashi hanya melongo melihat tindakan berani muridnya.

"Karin? Apa yang kau-"

"Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tahu kok kamu gak tahan lama-lama sama cewek belagu itu..!! Jadi, aku terus menunggu Sasuke kok, kalau Sasuke bosan ke aku saja. Aku pasti melayani Sasuke," jelas Karin dengan wajah (sok) manis.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Karin yang memasang wajah harap kepadanya. Begitu-begitu juga, Sasuke sangat peduli dengan gengnya termasuk Karin. Tapi, sampai kapanpun dia takkan pernah ada perasaan ke gadis itu. Dari kejauhan, Sakura juga terdiam melihat Sasuke dan Karin seperti itu. Entah apa yang dipirkannya.

"Terserahlah, tapi aku tidak butuh itu.." Sasuke berbalik dan menuju ke Sai dan Sakura.

Kakashi melihat semua kejadian ini. Sakura dengan Sai, Sasuke dengan Karin. Sepertinya akan menjadi halangan terbesar untuk tugasnya. Mau tak mau dia berpikir keras.

"_Sepertinya, aku memang harus mendiskusikannya dengan Fugaku dan Rei,"_

Di bagian Sai, Sakura, dan, Sasuke...

"Jadi kau juga dari Oto ya?" tanya Sai ke Sakura, Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Begitulah, tapi aku sekolah biasa, Oto high school. Kau swasta ya? Hebaaat..!!" jawab Sakura terkagum-kagum. Sai tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi tertawa terus.

Tunggu tunggu, kesal?

"Tapi aku kaget melihatmu, kau mirip dengan ketua geng terkuat di Oto, Hebi," jelas Sai dengan wajah tenang. "Aku sangat mengidolakannya, sudah kuat, cantik lagi," tambahnya, membuat Sakura panas dan memerah tidak karuan.

"Err, anu sebenarnya itu memang aku.." jawab Sakura dengan malu-malu. "Aku pindah ke Konoha karena suatu hal," kali ini dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan sekali, kau pindah aku juga pindah, mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan ya?" sekarang Sai dan Sakura bertatapan dalam diam sesekali tertawa kecil. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menendang ember cleaning service di depannya.

DUG !! Ember menabrak dinding di depan Sai dan Sakura.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Tapi kalau mau cerita tentang Oto, lebih baik saat aku tidak ada saja..!!" tegas Sasuke, sekarang dia berjalan di depan Sakura dan Sai yang menatapnya kebingungan. Tapi daripada Sai, Sakura lebih memikirkan tindakan Sasuke yang beda dari biasanya.

"_Sasuke kok aneh sih? Jangan-jangan dia.. Ah, kayaknya gak mungkin deh, lagipula aku sendiri juga aneh.. Di antara Sai dan Sasuke.._"

Di kantin, hanya Sasuke dan Juugo...

"Juugo, mana yang lain..??" tanya Sasuke heran melihat hanya Juugo sendiri di tempat kumpul gengnya itu.

"Suigetsu dan Kabuto remidi ulangan Matematika, Kimimaro tidak masuk sekolah karena menjenguk neneknya yang sakit, sedangkan Karin dispensasi karena ada turnamen taekwondo wanita tingkat seantero Konoha," jawab Juugo tenang sambil membaca buku Fisikanya karena sebentar lagi ada ulangan.

"Begitu.." Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Juugo.

Para cewek yang melewati mereka pasti memanggil-manggil 'kak Sasuke..!!' atau 'Sasuke-kun' atau 'kereeen..!!' bahkan ada yang bilang 'kawaiii...!!'. Tapi tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Malahan Juugo heran melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi berwajah kesal.

"Kau lagi marah Sasuke? Sama Karin? Atau sama Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Juugo penuh selidik. Sasuke mendesahkan nafasnya keras-keras.

"Tidak dengan keduanya, mereka tidak perlu kupikirkan sampai pusing begini," jawab Sasuke, Juugo menaikkan alisnya. "Gue sedang marah pada diri sendiri," tambahnya lagi.

"Aku.. tidak mengerti Sasuke.." tanya Juugo lagi.

"Entahlah, kesal sekali rasanya melihat Sakura tertawa senang seperti itu," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya kemaren kau melindunginya sampai membuat Karin hampir menangis?" selidik Juugo lagi.

"Kalau dia senang karena hal lain, gue gak bakal peduli. Tapi, rasanya ingin marah kalau melihat dia senang karena Sai. Lebih tepatnya, marah melihat Sai bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum senang seperti itu," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, sambil menerawang ke atas. Sekarang keduanya terdiam, tapi Juugo akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apa kau cemburu, Sasuke? Kau suka Sakura ya..?" pertanyaan Juugo sukses membuat Sasuke tertawa sumringah, tapi melihat Juugo menatapnya dengan serius. Akhirnya Sasuke tenang kembali.

"Gue cemburu..? Mana mungkiiin..!! Lagipula kenapa harus cemburu sama cewek nyebelin itu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah Juugo. Tapi Juugo bertanya lagi.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau kau kesal melihat Sakura dan Sai tertawa senang? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, Sasuke..!!" pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Dia bingung, sejak kapan Juugo jadi ahli masalah beginian? Tapi tetap saja dia lebih memikirkan kata-kata Juugo.

"_Gue cemburu? Masa' sih? Mana mungkin, ah.. Tapi.." _

"Disini rupanya kau, Sasuke.." teguran Guy membuat lamunan Sasuke terbuyarkan.

"Ada apa?" seperti biasa, dia memasang tatapan tajam ke arah semua guru.

"Hmm, Kakashi memanggilmu dan Sakura ke ruangannya, Sakura sudah di sana sekarang tinggal kamu, pergilah," jelas Guy, lalu diapun berlalu. Sasuke kembali merasakan feeling yang tidak enak, lalu dia bergumam.

"Apa lagi sekarang..??"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wah wah, kali ini aku telat lagi updatenya, mohon maafkan kesalahanku..!! AAAARGGH..!!**

***mukul mukul kepala sendiri di pojokan***

**Oh ya, mau tanya lebih enak review kalian di balas lewat via PM atau di cerita seperti sekarang? Berikan jawaban kalian ya, supaya aku nggak ragu-ragu hehehe...**

**Ih, disini rasanya Karin nyebelin banget sih..!? KESEEEL..!! ****Tiba-tiba langsung mencium pipi Sasuke, sana go to the hell…!!**

**De-chan : **Kesaaal..!! Karin nyebelin banget di fic ini..!!

**Readers : **Lho kok, kamu yang kesal..?? Memangnya yang bikin fic ini siapa?

**De-chan : **Aku.

**Readers : **Kalau begitu, harusnya kau kesal sama dirimu sendiri dong yang sudah bikin fic ini?

**De-chan : **Iya ya, AAAARGGH..!!

**Setelah itu, De-chan berlari dan melompatkan dirinya ke jurang. Saat para readers sweatdrop dan mengira De-chan is dead, ternyata dia malah muncul dengan senyum berbinar-binar. Saat para readers siap lari 1000 langkah karena mengira hantu, De-chan berteriak...**

**De-chan : **REVIEEEEEEEW PLEAAAASEEE..!!

**Anak itu masuk lagi ke jurang. Sekali lagi, para readers pun sweatdrop....**

**^O^ **


	6. Chapter 6 : Kesempatan!

**Fiuh, akhirnya update juga, maklum kan lagi Lebaran jadi pergi dulu ke sanak keluarga baru bisa ke warnet.. **

***ngeles -dilempar tomat busuk***

**Well, makasih udah ngereview, kayaknya mulai sekarang aku balas lewat cerita aja deh. Sekarang aku balas dulu ya...!!**

_**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : **__Candy-chan?? Oke deh, beres. __Thanks ya udah ngereview...!! *peluk peluk abis itu digampar* ^_^_

_**Shena Blitz : **__Wah waah, sama-sama tak perlu sungkan hehehe..._

_Iya nih, Sasuke di sini mesum banget..! Kalo di animenya, si Sasuke mesum beneran gimana yaaa..?? *menerawang abis itu dichidori* Ayo berantas Karin...!!! YEAH, SEMANGAT MASA MUDA..!! *dibekep perban karena teriak-teriak terus* kalo update secepat kilat, aku gak yakin nih, tapi akan kuusahakan... __

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Tahu tuh, Sasuke aneh banget..!! *kan lu yang buat!? –ditimpuk sama Sasuke* aku memang suka baca rated M *bangga* hehehe... Kalo aku beneran bikin rated M, senpai mau mereview?? ^O^_

_**Cumanakecil : **__Wheeew..!! Mae-chan mereview..!! *menari hula* hahaha, disini Kabuto memang aku bikin super OOC, dia itu jadi emosia__n, agak bodoh, cerewet, udah gitu mesum lagi. Kabuto dan Suigetsu jadi pencerah di gengnya Sasuke. Naruto shippudennya aku cari tahu dulu bener ada atau gaknya, habis setiap aku minta Naruto shippuden malah dikasih Mugenjo.. T_T_

_**Cake factory : **__Wah, halo senpai..!! Gimana kabar?? *siapa lu? -dilempar* Iya Kabuto memang super OOC disini, tadi aku udah jelasin ke cumanakecil di atas, lihat aja sifat-sifatnya… XD_

_**Shiho Kazuki U.K : **__APA!? KAU BARU MEREVIEW!? *digampar Shiho karena teriak-teriak* hehehe, bercanda kok makasih atas reviewnya, selanjutnya review terus supaya aku tambah semangat yak..!! __*maksa -ditendang* Romancenya kurang ya..?? *mengais pasir di pojokan* oke deh, akan kucoba tingkatkan..! O_

_**Badboy Sheva : **__Rencana Kakashi ada disini, tapi daripada dibilang rencana Kakashi, sebenarnya ini rencana ayah SasuSaku. Si Kakashi hanya menjalankan *Emang gue babu!? –diraikiri Kakashi* iya deh, kayaknya lebih enak SasuSakuDeinya dibikin sendiri lagi, sebenarnya aku dah mikirin ending fic ini jadi kalo tiba-tiba diubah aku tambah bingung dan jadi makin lama updatenya *ngeles lagi deh* Tunggu aja senpai, pasti kubikin hanya saja gak tahu kapan *lho!?* maunya rating apa senpai? ^_^_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Huhuhu ampun, padahal aku sudah berusaha cepet update kok.. *di pojokan meratapi nasib* Habis gimana ya, aku nggak bisa sering ke warnet, sedangkan aku tidak punya akses internet di rumah, udah gitu aku kalo lebaran hampir gak ada kesempatan sama sekali ke warnet karena mampir terus ke sanak saudara jadi gomen banget ya hehehe... : )_

_**Rye Hikaru : **__Thanks udah ngereview.. __Jadi terharu *dilempar tomat* Review terus ya senpai…!! ^U^_

_**Chiwe : **__Hohoho tak apa lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali, pipi Sasuke bengkak gak yaaa..?? Kayaknya cuma melepuh deh, *WTF..!? –disodok Karin, abis itu sodok balik* Hmm, kayaknya gak sampai punya anak paling sampai.. __Rahasia..!! Baca aja terus n review yaaa..! Hehehe 3_

_**dhidi-chan : **__Iya tuh si Karin nyebelin banget..!! Padahal yang boleh nyium Sasuke Cuma Sakura dan aku doang..!! *dilempar telur* Sasuke nyium Sakura..?? Oke deh, kucoba bikin dalam chapter dekat ini, tapi sekarang belum dulu ya.. Hehe peace..! __***_* **__(puppy eyes)_

**Fuh, kayaknya sudah cukup, selamat membacaaa..!! =3**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC,OC, & AU

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAP****TER 6 : KESEMPATAN..!!**

CKLEK !! ZRRRRRSSSSHHH !!!

KRIEEEET !!

Wah, halo..!! Sejak kapan kalian disitu? Baru saja De-chan keluar dari toilet, nih. Wah, jangan-jangan kalian ngintip yaaa..?? *dilempar tomat busuk* Hahahaha, bercanda kok.. Ngomong-ngomong di chapter ini aku masih di sekolah lho. Kan jam sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura belum habis, lagian numpang nyari cowok cakep ya, hohoho... *digampar para readers*

Sebentar, aku cari dulu target cerita ini. Hmmm, ah itu Sasuke..!! Sepertinya akan masuk sekolah, ya sudahlah ayo kita masuk cerita saja, LET'S GOOO..!!

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

Saat ini Sasuke, cowok yang dinobatkan beberapa orang sebagai yang terkuat di Konoha sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor. Matanya lurus memandang ke depan, tapi pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Sepertinya dia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang guru yang ikut membantu orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan dia dengan cewek yang katanya terkuat di Oto, Sakura.

"_Apa sih yang akan dilakukannya? Si Kakashi itu gak bisa dianggap remeh, apa Sakura juga berpikir begitu..??" _batinnya dalam hati. Saking seriusnya dengan pikiran itu, dia sampai tak sadar sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak sadar kalau ada aku, ya?" suara seseorang itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping kirinya. Dilihatnya Sai tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya sambil bersandar pada tembok dan menenggelamkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ck, mau apa kau Sai?" tukas Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Jangan begitu dong, aku kan sudah sengaja menyapamu dengan ramah," jawab Sai dengan tenang.

"Gue gak butuh keramahan hati dari lu..!!" gumam Sasuke sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Sepertinya, Sai tidak ada niat untuk menghentikannya, hingga dia berkata...

"Kau cemburu padaku, kan Sasuke?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam Sai. Bagaimana tidak? Sebab kata-kata itu tepat sasaran hingga serasa menusuk.

"Benar kan? Berarti kau suka Sakura, ya?" tambah Sai lagi, tanpa dia sadari Sasuke sudah mengepal tangannya hingga memerah ingin sekali memukul wajahnya. Tapi Sasuke berusaha tenang, entah kenapa hatinya mengatakan agar jangan membuat keributan dengan anak baru itu.

"Memangnya kalau iya... Kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang dingin. Sasuke juga sepertinya menyadari kelalaian itu dan menambahkan, "Tapi.. Bukan berarti juga aku menyukainya,"

"Hahaha, iya aku tahu. Tapi seandainya memang iya, lebih baik hentikan saja," gumam Sai lagi, tak ada rasa takut dari pengucapannya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke heran, jarang ada yang bisa setenang ini jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Seandainya kalian ada di sana, kalian akan merasakan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan terutama dari Sasuke.

"Karena kamu tidak akan bisa membahagiakannya cuma aku yang bisa, orang seperti kamu sih cuma bisa membuatnya sedih, jadi lupakan saja tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk-"

BUAAAAAGH !!

Sai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia terlalu kaget untuk menyaksikan kecepatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah memukul dinding sebelah wajahnya hingga hampir retak. Catnya terkelupas hingga Sai bisa melihatnya jatuh berisik ke samping sepatu hitamnya. Dia mendongak lagi melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam dengan mata onyx khas laki-laki itu. Tak terasa, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"Sai," geram Sasuke, dengan nada yang ditekankan.

"Yang bisa membuat Sakura sedih memang cuma aku, tapi...."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sai hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap mata Sai dengan arti yang dalam, perlahan mengambil nafas lalu berkata lagi...

"Yang bisa membuatnya bahagia juga cuma aku, ingat itu..!!"

Sai melongo dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki itu barusan. Dia tak menyangka, orang yang sepertinya punya gengsi luar biasa juga mampu mengatakannya. Sasuke melepaskan kepalan tangannya dari tembok itu dan berjalan lagi menjauhi Sai. Tapi karena masih penasaran, Sai berkata lagi...

"Hei Sasuke, seandainya aku tidak mau mengingat dan terus mengejarnya, bagaimana?" untuk sesaat sepertinya Sasuke enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi akhirnya dijawab juga sambil tetap berjalan.

"Itu artinya kau bodoh..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh sedikit, terlihat senyum kecil yang licik tersungging di wajahnya. Dan, aura mencekam yang biasa dikeluarkannya.

"Karena kau sudah menggali kuburanmu sendiri," dan Sasuke pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Sai juga berjalan tapi membelakangi Sasuke. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar dalam koridor yang cukup panjang itu.

"He.. Aku takut," gumam Sai kemudian di tengah keheningan itu. Sepertinya perang baru akan dimulai lagi.

**Di bagian Sakura...**

"Aaaah, dasar si pantat ayam itu..!! Ke mana sih dia..??" gumam Sakura kesal sambil berkali-kali menghentakkan kakinya tanda bosan menunggu.

"Hei hei, sabar dong Sakura. Jadi cewek itu harus sabar dan lembut," celoteh Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat murid ceweknya yang satu itu.

"Sensei berisik deh, kayak ibuku saja. Ibu juga sering mengomentari sifatku yang katanya kurang pas untukku, cerewet banget..!!" jawab Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hahaha, ya habis gimana lagi? Memang itu kenyataan," gumam Kakashi yang dihadiahi death glare turun temurun khas keluarga Haruno (halah).

KRIEEEET !!

"Nah itu dia, lama sekali kau Sasuke..!!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Heh, yang penting gue datang daripada nggak sama sekali," jawab Sasuke asal. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya dan berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil kembali menyilangkan tangan. Memang, dia sudah terbiasa dengan laki-laki cuek itu.

"Nah, karena kalian sudah datang. Langsung saja, sekarang tutup mata kalian," kata Kakashi tiba-tiba, membuat 2 insan manusia ini heran.

"Untuk apa kami melakukan itu, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Lakukan saja, nanti kalian tahu sendiri," jawab Kakashi. Awalnya, mereka curiga tapi akhirnya dilakukan juga.

1 detik mereka menutup mata.

2 detik.

3 detik.

CKREK..!!

"_Ng? Apa tadi? Ckrek? Apa itu?"_ batin Sakura dalam hati.

"_Apa yang dilakuin sama Kakashi?" _batin Sasuke juga dalam hati.

"Yup, kalian boleh membuka mata kalian," kata Kakashi kemudian.

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat tubuh mereka, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Ya, mereka berpikir begitu hinggga mereka mengangkat tangan bersamaan. Sasuke melihat tangan kirinya sedangkan Sakura melihat tangan kanannya, sesaat kemudian mereka melotot lebar melihat tangan mereka berdua err, diborgol.

"APA-APAAN INI, KAKASHI...!?" teriak mereka bersamaan dan lupa menambahkan kata 'sensei'. Membuat Kakashi spontan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Wah wah, jangan teriak kegirangan seperti itu dong," gumam Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang dibalas dengan tatapan death glare 2 pemimpin geng itu.

"KAU..!! Kenapa kau memborgol tanganku dengan cewek baka kayak dia?" geram Sasuke.

"Kenapa juga kau memborgol tanganku dengan pantat ayam seperti dia..!?" geram Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Habis, ini tugas dari ayah kalian," jawab Kakashi santai, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Cih, peduli amat, cepat berikan kunci borgolnya atau kubunuh kau...!!" ancam Sasuke.

"Ng, aku cuma dikasih borgolnya tuh," jawab Kakashi lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura menahan amarah

"La.. Lalu kalau aku ingin ke toilet gimana? Kalau aku ingin mandi gimana?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dilirik mengangkat bahu, begitu pula Kakashi.

Tapi, entah kebetulan atau apalah, Sakura terpeleset hingga membuat Sasuke spontan menangkapnya. Untuk sesaat wajah mereka cukup berdekatan, tapi segera dijauhkan dan tanpa sadar wajah mereka memerah hingga dilihat Kakashi.

"He.. Benih-benih cinta sudah muncul ya," gumam Kakashi.

"DIAM..!!" teriak mereka berdua bersama, lalu menuju pintu keluar dan....

BLAAAM..!!

Mereka keluar dengan membanting pintu bersamaan.

"Fuh, sepertinya image guruku akan bertambah buruk lagi deh," gumam Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**Dibagian Sasuke dan Sakura..**

"Dasar Kakashi gila, gilaaa..!!" gumam Sasuke kesal.

"Hei baka, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat dong, sakit tangan gue nih..!!" perintah Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Baka baka, lu tuh yang baka..!! Jangan bikin gue tambah kesel lagi..!!" jawab Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto datang..

"Hei Sakura..!! Err, Sasuke?" kedatangan Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan tangan mereka yang diborgol.

"A.. Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng, aku disuruh Shikamaru untuk mengundangmu ke pesta dirumahnya besok, untuk menyambut kedatangan pacarnya dari Suna. Kau mau kan? Dan, Sasuke juga boleh ikut kalau mau," jelas Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih ada rasa takut dengan pemimpin Taka itu.

"Te.. Terima kasih, Naruto. Kami akan datang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kami?" Sasuke berusaha protes, tapi segera disikut keras oleh Sakura.

"Sudah ya, kami harus segera pergi. Dah, Narutooo..!!" Sakura segera berlari sambil menarik Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak perlu ditarik juga, dengan sendirinya Sasuke akan tertarik karena diborgol.

Mereka berlari ke halaman belakang, tempat mereka bertarung dulu. Dan sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura terengah-engah di bawah pohon rindang satu-satunya yang ada di tempat itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka terjebak di sana karena hujan angin turun dengan deras.

"Dasar baka, ngapain sih tadi kesini..??" tuntut Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Gomen deh, habis gue nggak mau terlihat sama anak-anak yang lain kalau kita diginiin nih.." jawab Sakura sambil menarik tangannya yang diborgol dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya, karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura ada benarnya.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Angin bertiup kencang hingga membuat beberapa pohon yang terlihat seperti terbawa angin. Sedangkan hujannya tidak berhenti sedari tadi, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah merasakan badannya menggigil.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura kemudian.

"Hn?"

"Di sini dingin sekali," jawab Sakura sambil mempererat pelukan pada dirinya.

"Ya, gue juga kedinginan," jawab Sasuke juga, terlihat wajahnya mulai memerah, tapi kali ini karena kedinginan. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya, awalnya dia ragu mengatakannya tapi akhirnya...

"Sakura,"

"Ng?"

"Kemarilah," gumam Sasuke sambil membuka tangannya tanda dia ingin mengatakan sini-aku-peluk.

Awalnya Sakura juga ragu, tapi karena dia sdah sangat kedinginan, akhirnya Sakura menganguk juga dan mendekati dada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun memeluk tubuh Sakura sangat erat. Kini, kehangatan bisa dirasakan. Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi Sakura menyandar di dada Sasuke dengan tangan Sasuke yang melindunginya. Dari kejauhan, beberapa guru terutama Kakashi tersenyum ke arah mereka tanpa ada niat untuk menolong. Memang, ini pertama kalinya pasangan itu bisa rukun seperti ini.

Tanpa tahu, akan bertambahnya masalah baru...

**Beberapa hari sebe****lumnya...**

Suna, kota yang terkenal akan kegersangannya tapi masih bisa bertahan karena kekayaan pemiliknya. Di sana sini, bisa terlihat pasir terbang kemana-mana. Sama seperti kota lainnya, Suna juga punya geng anak SMA terkuat bernama Kazekage.

Kazekage sangat ditakuti oleh geng yang lainnya di Suna, karena kelihaian dan kecepatan anggotanya. Anggota geng ini terdiri dari Gaara sang pemimpin, Temari dan Kankurou kakaknya, Matsuri, Yashamaru, dan Sasori.

Sebenarnya, karena keonaran yang selalu dibuat oleh Kazekage, geng ini hampir berkali-kali mau dikecam di Suna. Tetapi, karena ayah Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou adalah pemilik Suna dan selalu membela mereka, akhirnya kecaman itu dianggap tidak pernah ada. Tetapi ayah itu memohon pada anak-anaknya agar bisa membantu kemiliteran Suna yang memang kurang kuat untuk menahan tekanan kota lain, dan akhirnya disanggupi. Sehingga Kazekage adalah satu-satunya geng kuat yang diakui dan dijamin oleh kotanya sendiri.

Suatu hari, di rumah pemimpinnya, Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou sedang berdiskusi tentang akan berangkatnya Temari ke Konoha...

"Lagian ngapain sih aneki ke Konoha? Bikin repot saja," gumam Kankurou kesal yang sedari tadi berusaha dibujuk agar mau menemani Temari ke Konoha.

"Kan Temari nee-san mau ketemu Shikamaru, kalau dipikir kasihan juga kan udah 1 bulan lebih gak ketemu, temani saja lha Kankurou," jawab Gaara santai sambil tetap terpaku dengan tontonan di TV.

"Halah, lu bisa ngomong gitu Gaara. Sendirinya nggak mau disuruh nganterin nee-san, lagian salah aneki sendiri sih nyari pacar sampai luar kota segala..!!" jawab Kankurou lagi sambil melempar bantal pada adiknya itu.

"Ehm, jadi gimana? Sudah memutuskan siapa yang mau mengantarkanku?" tanya Temari yang tiba-tiba sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa gak aneki sendiri saja sih yang pergi?" tanya Gaara sambil kembali melempar bantalnya ke Kankurou.

"Yah Gaara, kamu ini kayak gak tahu aja kalau aku buta arah setidaknya aku butuh teman kalau-kalau aku nyasar ke suatu tempat, oh ya Gaara, kau pernah bilang kan ingin sekali mencoba melawan pemimpin geng terkuat di kota lain?" tanya Temari tiba-tiba. Gaara dan Kankurou menghentikan permainan lempar bantal mereka dan menatap anekinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ku dengar dari Shikamaru, di Konoha sekarang ada 2 pemimpin geng terkuat. Yang satu pemimpin geng terkuat dari Konoha itu sendiri sedangkan yang satunya pemimpin geng terkuat di Oto yang pindah ke Konoha karena suatu alasan," jelas Temari.

"Wah, satu tepuk dua lalat, ikut saja Gaara..!! Ini kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada mereka..!" bujuk Kankurou, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bebas sendiri saja di rumah tanpa aneki dan otoutonya.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya dia memikirkan perkataan Kankurou tadi. Bagaimanaun juga, dia memang ingin mengadu kekuatannya dengan pemimpin geng lain. Dia menatap Kankurou dan Temari yang menaruh harapan besar agar dia mau ikut ke Konoha. Gaara mendesah pelan dan menuju ke kamarnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dia berkata kepada saudara-saudaranya...

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ikut ke Konoha..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hehe, bagaimana? Gaara akan ke Konoha lho...!! Berarti utangku yang menjajikan Gaara muncul pun sudah lunas ya hohoho.... ^O^**

**Di sini Gaara sangat menghormati Temari tapi mengabaikan Kankurou, jadi kalau Gaara sopan memanggil Temari dengan 'nee-san' sedangkan Kankurou langsung dipanggil namanya saja.**

**Oh ya, sekalian promosi deh, baca ficku yang judulnya 'DARKNESS HELL IN MY LIFE ' yaaaa...!! Tokohnya Sasuke U. Habis masih sepi readers nih, saya jadi kecewa huhuhu *menangis di pojokan* sekalian review ya... hehe..**

**Ok, ada yang kalian tanyakan lagi? Review pleaaase..??**


	7. Chapter 7 : Kembali lagi?

**Wah, saya terharu baru pertama kalinya ficku punya review sampai 70an ****hwohohoho...!! *ditendang readers***

**Hehehe, pokoknya sekarang balas review dulu deh...!! ^O^**

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Wah, makasih senpai atas reviewnya. Saya jadi malu hohoho..!! *ditendang* Yep yep, pasti cerita ini tambah seru kok senpai, jangan khawatir... *dilempar tomat sama Sasuke* ^_^_

_**Chiwe : **__Hayoooo, nyuruh nyuruh bikin rate m yaaa..?? Wah parah... *dicekik Chiwe* hehehe bercanda kok, sebenarnya aku udah bikin hanya saja belum tahu kapan mau dipublish hwohohoho... *tawa mesum* Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Hehehe, disini emang Sasukenya super nepsong, tetapi tetap berusaha cool dong *maksud loe..!? -dichidori* apalagi di chapter ini, dijamin ketahuan banget tuh sifat nepsongnya... XP Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Ada humornya? Masa' sih? Kok gak sadar ya? *digetok Furu* hehehe, habis menurutku gak seru bikin fic kalo gak ada humornya, tapi untuk humor sepertinya aku masih amatir -_- GaaSaku? Disini emang ada, tapi udah lewat baca chapter ini deh biar ngerti hehe *maksa -ditendang* oke tenang saja, bakal kureview fic senpai, tapi aku orangnya agak dikit-dikit lemot jadi mungkin terlambat ngereview, oke oke!? *ngeles –dilempar bakiak* XD Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : **__Iya dong Sasuke keren, siapa dulu yang buat? *digeplak Candy-chan* hehe bercanda, thanks ya dah review...!! _

_**Halcalilove12 : **__Aduh, jangan panggil senpai dong, aku belum lama kok jadi panggil De-chan aja hehehe... Jadi maksudnya, Sasuke dan Sakura kan diundang Naruto ke rumah Shikamaru untuk menyambut Temari dari Suna, sedangkan beberapa hari sebelumnya di Suna saat keberangkatan Temari ke Konoha, Gaara akan ikut bersama Temari. Nah, masalah baru dari Suna adalah Gaara ke Konoha untuk menantang Sasuke dan Sakura bertarung, tapi ada 1 lagi masalahnya di chapter ini. Baca ya..!! Habis itu review ya hehe.. O Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Badboy Sheva : **__Kependekan lagi, ya? AAARGH, gomen senpai..!! Ada kabar bagus senpai, aku udah bikin lho SasuSakuDeinya semoga suka deh, ratingnya T dulu ya hehehe, judulnya I AM DIFFERENT, Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **__Makasih senpai udah ngereview fic saya, hehe review lagi yaaa...!! Oh ya, GaraGara Kost lanjutin ya senpai..!! *_*_

_**Rye Hikaru : **__Kalau gitu, aku panggil Rye-chan, boleh? O_O Hehehe, daripada 'bakal' lebih tepatnya si Gaara udah dari dulu suka sama Sakura, kok bisa? Baca chapter ini ya hehehe... Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Dhidi-chan : **__Wah, mau dipeluk Sasuke? Ayo berdua yuk, *ditendang dhidi-chan* ini udah apdet, semoga cepet ya ^U^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta : **__Wah, salah ya..?? __Hieee, gomen senpai..!! Habis kata temenku yang sok tahu, aniki emang kakak cowok sedangkan aneki kakak perempuan, gitu katanya. Ugh, siaaal aku ditipu..!! *mengepal tangan* hehe kok jadi marah marah, thanks udah review dan infonya senpai..!! _

_**Shena blitz : **__Iya, si Sai gak mau ngalah..!! AYO TENDANG SAAAI..!! *nendang Sai, ditendang balik sama Sai fc -_-* Oke deh gampang kok, hanya saja di chapter ini cuma slight dulu berdua di rumahnya. __Soalnya disini kan mau ke pesta Shikamaru dulu, hehe peace... Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Gak papa kok, udah mau ngereview aja aku udah seneng banget… __*mata berkaca-kaca* salam kenal juga, terus jangan manggil senpai deh, masih belum lama di FFN kok, panggil De-chan aja yaaa..!! Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Hehe, utangku udah lunas kan, senpai..?? Tinggal yang rating m ya, *bersungut-sungut -digeplak* sebenarnya udah dibikin sih rating m SasuSaku tapi gak tahu nih kapan mau dipublish hehe... Si Gaara bakal 100% jadi sanigan Sasuke juga..!! Sasuke, kasihan kamu nak *dichidori* hehe thanks ya dah review..!! _

_**Shiho Kazuki U.K : **__Wah suka sama ficku? Kenapa gak suka sama aku saja? *ditendang, dilempar, dilindas (sadis amat) +_+* hehe, ini aku coba update secepat mungkin, semoga suka ya. Thanks dah review..!!_

**Fuh, kayaknya sudah ya. Oh ya, sekedar informasi yang super nggak penting *****terus ngapain ngasih tahu..!? –dilempar sandal* aku edit profilku lho, kali-kali aja ada yang mau lihat hohoho... **

**Ya udah silahkan baca fic ini...!! ^u^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7 : KEMBALI LAGI..?**

"Yosh..!! Ayo kita berangkat, Sasukeee..!!" teriak Sakura dengan semangat sambil berlari keluar.

"Hei, jangan cepat-cepat bakaaa..!! Sakit nih," dengus Sasuke kesal, sambil memegangi mulutnya yang terlihat err, bonyok?

"Aaah, kamu ini pemimpin Taka atau bukan sih? Segitu aja sakit," gumam Sakura kesal sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

"Heh, siapa yang gak sakit kalau tiba-tiba dipukul saat menikmati keindahan sesuatu?" gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Apa yang lu maksud dengan 'sesuatu'?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan mata emeraldnya yang khas.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke santai. "Ngomong-ngomong lu ganti baju lagi sana..!!" tambahnya lagi.

"Ha? Kenapa? Ini kan baju kesayangan gue, keren kan..!!" gumam Sakura sambil melihat baju yang dipakainya. Kaos oblong biru dan jaket putih bertudung lalu jeans biru tua dan memakai sepatu olahraga berwarna putih.

"Jadi cewek feminin sedikit bisa nggak sih? Gue ogah kalo jalan sama lu yang berpakaian kayak gini, dikiranya gue yaoi lagi..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Hahahahahahaha, aduh Sasuke, kamu tuh lucu banget sih? Ya udah gak usah peduliin kata orang-orang, ayo kita cepat pergi saja ke pesta Shikamaru. Hitung-hitung merayakan bebasnya kita dari borgol terkutuk itu, iya kan?" bujuk Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn. Iya, iya.." jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Karena jalannya ogah-ogahan, akhirnya dia ditarik Sakura dan berlari.

Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau tahu nggak, kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bebas dari borgol? Dan kenapa Sasuke wajahnya hampir bonyok begitu? Yak, sebelum pikir macam-macam lebih baik De-chan ceritakan lagi saja ya hohohoho... *dilempar sandal*

_**Flashback**_

"_Ng? Lho kok, kita ketiduran..!!" gumam Sasuke membangunkan Sakura. Malam sudah tiba, dan mereka masih tertidur di bawah pohon._

"_Ah iya, ya. Ayo kita lekas pulang," jawab Sakura sambil ngucek-ngucek mata. _

"_Lebih baik kita lari saja, kau bisa?" tanya Sasuke, mengingat keadaan mereka yang naas ini. *lebay amat T_T* Sakura mengangguk. _

"_Satu, dua, tiga... SEKARANG..!!" Setelah Sasuke memberi aba-aba, mereka berdua lari sekencang-kencangnya. Mereka memanjat gerbang, melompati tong sampah yang menggelinding, melompati polisi tidur, melompati got, hingga melompati orang gila yang sedang tidur di tengah jalan. _

"_Hah, hah, fuh akhirnya sampai juga," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelap keringatnya. Mereka tidak jatuh sama sekali karena mungkin keseimbangan mereka sama-sama bagus._

"_Heran ya, tadi pagi juga lari karena kita berdua hampir telat. Kayaknya seharian ini kita lari terus ya," gumam Sakura._

"_Hn," balas Sasuke datar._

"_Duh, capek banget, sampai berkeringat lagi. Uh, bau..!!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Aku mau mandi, aaah..!!" _

"_Hn. Eh, tadi kamu ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke, untuk meyakinkan dirinya tidak salah mendengar._

"_Mau mandi," jawab Sakura innocent._

"_Heh, kalau baka jangan keterlaluan dong...!! Lihat nih, keadaan kita..!! Lu mau gue ngeliat lu mandi?" jawab Sasuke tidak sabar, tapi tidak digubris oleh Sakura._

"_Ya gampang kok, aku mandinya sebisa mungkin tidak memakai tangan kanan, lalu kau tunggu di luar tepat di depan kamar mandi, walau tidak bisa maksimal, tapi rantai borgol ini lumayan bisa merapatkan pintu kamar mandi," jelas Sakura santai._

"_Cih, terserah saja deh," jawab Sasuke lagi, sepertinya dia tak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah panas dan memerah._

_Sakura mengambil handuk di kamarnya, lalu sesaat sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, dia mengancam Sasuke._

"_Hei, pantat ayam..!! Sedikit saja anggota tubuhmu masuk ke kamar mandi ini, KUBUNUH KAU..!!" ancam Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'kubunuh kau..!'_

"_Huh, siapa yang mau lihat? Paling juga rata dan nggak enak dipandang," ejek Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi._

_Sasuke menunggu dengan (berusaha) sabar. Tangan kirinya diam menggantung tepat di depan handle kamar mandi. Kakinya dihentakkan berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Sudah 10 menit dia menunggu._

_**Di dalam kamar mandi...**_

"_Fuh, gimana ya caranya supaya bebas dari borgol ini, aku dan Sasuke juga gak mungkin kan __begini terus," gumam Sakura pelan sambil menyiram tubuhnya dengan air._

_Pada akhirnya, mata Sakura tertuju pada peniti yang menggantung di kotak sabun miliknya. Tak terasa idenya pun muncul, spontan dia berteriak pada Sasuke yang ada di luar._

"_Sa.. Sasuke..!! Gue nemuin caranya kita bebas dari borgol ini...!!" teriak Sakura senang. _

_Walaupun kotak sabunnya berada di seberang Sakura, gadis itu tetap berusaha mengambilnya. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar, dia ikut menarik tangan kanannya yang harusnya tetap di depan handle kamar mandi. Alhasil pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan..._

_**Di bagian luar kamar mandi...**_

"_Sa.. Sasuke..!! Gue nemuin caranya kita bebas dari borgol ini...!!" teriak Sakura senang dari dalam kamar mandi._

"_Hah? Beneran?" batin Sasuke dalam hati. Sekarang dia menghadap tangannya yang ada di depan handle kamar mandi. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan tangan Sasuke beserta Sasukenya tertarik ke dalamnya lalu jatuh berlutut._

"_Aduh.." rintih Sasuke memegang tangannya, dia duduk lalu mendongak ke atas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

"_Eh? Gue kok kayak mendengar suara Sasuke? Masa' sih?" batin Sakura dalam hati, dia pun membalik tubuhnya dan menunduk melihat Sasuke yang bengong melihat dirinya telanjang bulat._

"_Wow!! Eh salah, maksudku sorry sorry," gumam Sasuke yang sadar dan langsung berdiri.__ Sakura berusaha menutup bagian terpentingnya dengan tangan atau apalah yang bisa digapai, lalu memandang Sasuke penuh amarah._

"_KELUAR PANTAT AYAAAM...!!" _

_BUAAAAGGGH...!!_

_Tonjokan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke mundur keluar. Dan Sakura kembali menutup pintunya, Sasuke memegangi bibirnya rupanya mengeluarkan darah. Tangan mereka masih tetap terborgol, hingga Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi berhasil melepaskannya dengan peniti barusan._

"_Ka.. Karena borgolnya sudah lepas, menjauh dari kamar mandi sana..!!" perintah Sakura gugup dari dalam kamar mandi, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan sepanas kepiting rebus sekarang._

"_I.. Iya," jawab Sasuke berusaha sewajarnya, walau sebenarnya Sasuke merasakan degup jantungnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi sekarang. Ya iyalah, mana ada laki-laki yang bisa bersikap sewajarnya kalau sudah melihat yang begitu?_

_Sasuke memegang bibirnya yang masih sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dia melihat ke kaca, bagian bibir sebelah kirinya menjadi biru. Jelas sekali, itu bekas tonjokan yang super kuat iya kan Sasuke?_

"_Dasar Sakura baka," gumam Sasuke sambil mendesah pelan dan tidur di tempat tidurnya yang biasa. "Tapi bodynya lumayan," tambah Sasuke lagi sambil tertawa kecil, hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar tertidur._

_Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi pelan-pelan sambil sesekali mengeringkan rambut pinknya dengan handuknya. Dari situ dia melihat Sasuke sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke sambil membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin yang sudah dicampur antibiotik dan handuk kecil. Lalu dengan handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air dalam baskom, Sakura mengusap luka di bibir Sasuke pelan-pelan agar cowok itu tidak terbangun._

"_Gomen ne, Sasuke," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah beberapa usapan, dan kelihatannya darahnya sudah berhenti Sakura berhenti mengusap. Setelah menaruh baskom dan handuk di dapur, Sakura ikut tidur di sebelah Sasuke._

_**End of Flashback**_

Setelah itu, bangun paginya Sasuke dan Sakura bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Karena De-chan males menceritakannya jadi langsung aja ke sore pas mau ke pesta Shikamaru ya hohoho *dilempar bakiak* nah, ini lanjutan yang awal cerita tadi...

**Di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura...**

"Hei Sasuke, ini dimana? Bener gak sih petanya?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke. Dari tadi mereka Cuma muter-muter gak jelas, dan belum sampai ke rumah Shikamaru.

"Mana gue tahu..! Kan lu yang mau ke sana, harusnya tanya rumahnya lebih detail dong, baka sih..!!" dengus Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah cewek di sebelahnya. Sakura membalas dengan tatapan death glare.

"Ng, anu maaf jalan nanas no 10 dimana ya? Ng, rumahnya keluarga Nara?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir 4 kepada Sasuke. Sepertinya dia juga nyasar.

"Keluarga Nara? Sama dong, gue juga lagi nyari nih," jawab Sasuke asal tanpa ada keramahan sama sekali. Di saat yang sama, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sasuke, akhirnya ketemu..!! Rumahnya ada di sebelah sa- Temari neechan?" Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat gadis berkuncir empat yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Lho? Sakura ya? Wah, lama tidak bertemu kau semakin manis, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Temari sambil membalas senyum Sakura.

"Ba.. Baik, neechan sedang apa disini? Bukannya udah pindah ke Suna bareng dia?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat Sakura bilang kata 'dia'.

"_Siapa itu 'dia'?"_batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hehe, neechan dapat pacar orang Konoha, sekarang aku mau kesana, terus kamu ada niat kembali lagi sama dia gak?" tanya Temari lagi sambil tertawa jahil.

"Err, anu.. itu.. Te.. Temari-neechan rumah pacarnya dimana? Mu.. Mungkin bisa kuantar?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah hampir menyudutkannya. Temari tersenyum kecil melihatnya, memang Sakura tak pernah berubah sejak saat itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau yang pacarnya Shikamaru dari Suna itu ya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan suasana Temari dan Sakura. Seketika Temari mukanya langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"I.. Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Temari, Sakura tidak kalah kaget.

"Kalau rumah Shikamaru, si cewek baka itu kayaknya udah nemuin tadi, iya kan?" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju rumah Shikamaru.

**Di rumah Shikamaru...**

"Cih, mana sih Temari-neesan?" gumam Gaara sambil berkali-kali mengotak-atik hpnya.

"Haah, kamu itu gimana sih Gaara? Udah jelas Temari itu orangnya buta arah, malah kamu tinggalin dia di minimarket," keluh Shikamaru yang dibalas death glare Gaara.

"Habis onee-san sendiri yang nyuruh gue duluan, ah tau gitu gue-"

"Permisiiii…!!" Temari datang sambil memasang wajah ceria, Shikamaru lega melihatnya yaah walaupun tidak ditunjukkan sih. Sedangkan Gaara yang sudah tercampur marah dan cemas langsung menghampiri Temari.

"Onee-san kemana saja sih? Mana hpnya malah low batt lagi..!!" geram Gaara hampir setengah berteriak dilihat yang lain.

"Sudah, sudah yang penting Temari-neechan tidak apa-apa kan?" Sakura berusaha menenangkan Gaara walau tanpa sadar. Mata Gaara langsung membelalak lebar melihat Sakura.

"Sa.. Sakura? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Ga.. Gaara-senpai ya, err aku pindah ke Konoha hehe.." jawab Sakura salting sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke yang sedari tadi penasaran, akhirnya bertanya juga ke Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya siapa sih dia?" bisik Sasuke.

"Gaara-senpai, dia.. yang mengajarkan aku bela diri dulu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan Cuma itu," Gaara menyahut, rupanya dia mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Sakura itu mantan pacarku," jawabnya lagi dengan tenang. Sasuke hampir saja melotot, sedangkan Sakura mulai merasa wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Ehm ehm, karena Temari sudah datang mari kita mulai acaranya," sahut Shikamaru yang mulai merasa suasananya panas.

Sai yang sudah sedari tadi datang dan mengamati Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara di barisan paling belakang, mendengus pelan. Dalam hatinya dia bergumam,

"_Baru mau ngalahin yang satu, sudah datang yang lain,"_

**1 jam kemudian...**

"Oke deh, sekarang aku ingin mengadakan pertandingan basket untuk anak-anak cowok, siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sesekali mendribble bola basketnya.

"AKU..!! AKU MAU IKUT..!! PLEAASE..!!" teriak Sakura dari belakang sambil berlari menuju Shikamaru. Membuat beberapa cowok tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Apa-apaan sih, cewek baka? Sudah jelas kan, tadi Shikamaru ngomong? Ini buat anak cowok..!! Cewek ikut pertandingan yang diadakan di sana..!!" Sasuke menghadang Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat pertandingan untuk anak cewek.

"Nggak mau, habis gue udah lama gak main basket," Sakura memohon-mohon pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ya sudah deh, khusus Sakura gak apa-apa, lagipula kayaknya kekuatan Sakura sama kayak cowok ya hee," gumam Shikamaru, Sakura tertawa kemenangan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal sambil berpikir _"Bukan kayaknya lagi, emang kekuatannya kayak cowok..!!"_

"Ng, Shikamaru. Aku juga ikut ya, hitung-hitung untuk menemani Sakura, kasihan dia gak ada temen ceweknya," ucap Temari sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Shikamaru mengiyakan saja, karena dia memang gak mau repot mendengar ceramah dari Temari.

"Oke, tim 1 ada Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kiba, dan Temari. Tim 2 ada Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, Sora, dan aku," gumam Shikamaru menyebutkan timnya. Karena semua sudah setuju, pertandingan pun dimulai.

Priiiiiit...!! Tanda peluit pun berbunyi, Sakura yang mendapatkan bolanya langsung melakukan passing ke Sai. Sialnya, pass itu gagal karena dipatahkan Sasuke. Cowok pantat ayam itu maju sendiri mendribble bolanya menuju ring lawan dan melakukan lie up...

"MASUK...!! 2-0 atas tim 2...!!" teriak Chouji dari luar lapangan dan memasukkan nilai ke papan tim Sasuke. Baru 1 menit pertama saja sudah memimpin, spontan cewek-cewek langsung berteriak menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak peduli, dia terlalu sibuk memasang senyum kemenangan di depan Sakura yang memberinya tatapan death glare.

Sakura yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya maju lagi, kali ini dengan Temari. Rupanya Sakura ahli melakukan pass cepat dengan Temari, karena sekali lagi tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, Sakura berhasil memasukkan point. Gantian Sakura yang memasang senyum kemenangan di depan Sasuke.

Peperangan Sakura dan Sasuke di tengah pertandingan itu berlanjut terus, walau Gaara dan Sai juga sering memasukkan bola sendiri. Hingga akhirnya, istirahat half time Gaara berbincang-bincang dengan Shikamaru.

"Pesta yang asyik, sepertinya Onee-san senang, Thanks ya kepala nanas," gumam Gaara sambil sesekali terengah-engah.

"Ya, ya," jawab Shikamaru malas sambil melirik Gaara. Sepertinya Shikamaru sadar sedari tadi Gaara terus memperhatikan Sakura. Sama seperti sekarang, Gaara yang sedang minum air di botol masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Sakura yang sedang adu mulut dengan Sasuke. Setelah menyelesaikan minumnya, Gaara bertanya kepada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Sakura pindah ke Konoha?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang karena ayahnya ada urusan mendadak. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dia tak pernah menceritakannya," jelas Shikamaru sambil malas-malasan dan tiduran di sebelah Gaara.

"Apa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hmmm, terakhir yang kutahu mereka jadi begitu karena pertarungan antar pemimpin geng dulu, lalu Sasuke disuruh merawat Sakura yang dikalahkannya dengan mudah, setelah itu mereka jadi dekat walau sering adu mulut seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti jelasnya," jawab Shikamaru lagi.

"Pertarungan antara pemimpin geng? Maksudmu, Sakura dan Sasuke itu pemimpin geng?" tanya Gaara, nada bicaranya mulai serius.

"Begitulah, Sasuke pemimpin geng Taka, geng paling kuat di Konoha. Sedangkan Sakura pemimpin geng Hebi, geng yang paling kuat di Oto," jawab Shikamaru sambil melirik Gaara. Dilihatnya Gaara memandangnya setengah melotot, sepertinya cukup terkejut. Lalu Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur malas-malasannya.

"Kau pemimpin geng terkuat di Suna, iya kan Gaara? Namanya Kazekage, kan? Jangan-jangan kau ke sini untuk-"

"Ya, ya, kau benar Shikamaru," potong Gaara cepat, dia berdiri lalu berbalik.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sora.

"Ke toilet," jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"_Cih, Sakura kenapa kau? Haruskah aku kembali lagi untuk menjagamu?"_

**Di waktu yang sama, di sebuah gang yang jarang dilewati....**

BRUAAAAAKKK...!!

Suara-suara seperti seseorang terjatuh dari tadi terdengar di gang ini. Kalau kalian penasaran dan mengintip, kalian akan lihat para anggota geng Taka tanpa adanya Sasuke sepertinya lagi diserang.

"Nah, bagaimana? Sudah puas?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut jingkrak berwarna hitam ke depan sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Suigetsu.

"Cih, kalian terlalu cepat senang..!!" Suigetsu tersenyum licik saat mengetahui Juugo sudah berada di belakang laki-laki itu dan menjatuhkannya.

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi," gumam Juugo tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Kami tidak mengganggu kalian kok," jawab laki-laki kembar berambut perak seperti Suigetsu hanya saja keduanya memakai lipstik warna hijau. Tapi yang membedakan, salah satunya memakai kalung manik-manik berwarna putih.

"Lalu? Apa mau kalian?" tanya Kimimaro.

"Halah, buat apa peduli mau mereka Kimimaro..?? Udah hajar saja..!! Mereka kan sudah masuk wilayah kita..!!" kata Kabuto yang langsung mencengkram kerah baju seorang laki-laki berkulit agak hitam dan rambutnya yang diikat agak kribo.

Tanpa ekspresi, laki-laki yang akan dihajar Kabuto itu menaikkan sedikit lututnya dan menghantam sesuatu yang ada di antara paha Kabuto. Tentu saja ini, membuat Kabuto langsung terduduk menahan sakit sambil komat kamit gak jelas.

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu itu saja," jawab seorang perempuan berambut pink tua memakai topi dan poninya terlihat miring dari kiri ke kanan.

"Heh, sok penting banget sih kalian..!? Ini wilayah kami, geng Taka..!! Jangan macam-macam di sini..!!" ucap Karin sambil membetulkan kacamatanya dan mendorong bahu gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Tetapi gadis itu memegang tangan Karin seperti biasa dan menelintirnya dengan cepat. Karin yang memang tanpa persiapan merintih kesakitan dan menyadari suatu kesamaan.

"_A.. Apa ini? Gerakan menelintir tangannya sama persis saat Sakura dulu menelintir tanganku, siapa dia? Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan Sakura yang abal itu?"_

"Katakan siapa kalian dan apa tujuan kalian, atau kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian lewat lebih dari ini," tegas Kimimaro. Gadis yang menelintir tangan Karin melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga. Dia menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan tajam dan mungkin hawa membunuh?

"Yah, singkatnya kami anggota geng Hebi dari Oto, dan kami hanya ingin mencari pemimpin kami, Sakura Haruno, maukah kalian membiarkan kami lewat?" jawab gadis itu yang rupanya Tayuya.

Karin dan yang lain kaget bukan main. Juugo jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin, dan dia sadar bahwa Sakura berharga untuk Sasuke. Karena itu dia menanyakan...

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah menemukan Sakura?"

"Tentu saja kami akan membawanya kembali ke Oto..!! Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kami begitu saja..!! Kami yakin kalau kami yang bicara pasti orang tua Sakura akan berpikir ulang, dan Sakura akan senang kembali ke Oto..!!" jelas Sakon dan Ukon si kembar itu.

"Maaf, kalian harus melewati aku dulu," geram Juugo. Baginya sekarang, mempertahankan Sakura pasti bisa membahagiakan Sasuke. Dan apabila Sasuke senang maka Juugo pun akan senang.

"Juugo, kau apa-apaan sih? Biarkan saja mereka membawa kembali Sakura..!!" geram Karin tapi tidak dihiraukan Juugo.

"Terserah kalian mau membantu atau tidak," gumam Juugo pada teman-temannya. Yang lain mau membantu Juugo sedangkan Karin...

"O.. Oke deh, aku bantu tapi ini untuk membalas dendamku karena dipelintir sama cewek sialan ini..!! Bukan karena Sakura..!!" gumam Karin sambil berdiri dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Wah, kita perang nih Kidoumaru?" tanya orang yang tadi dijatuhkan Juugo.

"Ya, makanya bangun dong Zaku..!!" jawab orang yang tadi menghantam 'milik' Kabuto.

Semuanya mulai bergerak, jurus-jurus bela diri mereka dikeluarkan semua. Tanpa tahu siapa yang akan menang, dan tanpa tahu siapa yang akan kalah.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok....

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuh, akhirnya geng Sakura keluar juga, ya. Chapter ini lumayan menguras tenaga dan keringat (halah) karena aku harus mengingat beberapa hal yang penting blablabla yah pokoknya gitu lha..!!**

**Oh ya, sekalian promosi deh, baca ficku yang judulnya 'DARKNESS HELL IN MY LIFE ' yaaaa...!! Tokohnya Sasuke U. Habis masih sepi readers nih, saya jadi kecewa huhuhu *menangis di pojokan* sekalian review ya... hehe.. (masih usaha untuk diperjuangkan =_=)**

**Oh ya, di fic ini Kidoumaru tangannya cuma dua lhoooo...!!  
**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeew pleeeassee..??**


	8. Chapter 8 : Aku hanya ingin bukti

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak yang mau baca ficku sampai sekarang dan terima kasih berlipat-lipat untuk yang mau review hehehe ^_^ Bales review dulu yaaa..!!**

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Iya, hehe tapi itu murni karena ketidak sengajaan *dipeluk Sasuke karena bela dia*. __Tapi emang enak ngebayangin adegan Sasuke ditonjok Sakura *ditendang Sasuke* hehe thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Hohoho, berarti aku manggilnya Ry-chan aja ya ^^, MEOML ini udah aku resmikan di rating T jadi gak bakal berubah rating M paling aku bikin yang lain untuk Rating M, jadi jangan sedih ya Ry-chan *ditendang ampe New York T_T* salam ke Hebi? __Ok, akan kusampaikan tapi Hebi itu emang terlalu baik kalo dibandingkan Taka jadi gitu deh.. XC *digebukin Taka* ok, thanks for the review..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Ok, akan kureview tapi review juga yang 'Sorry and Thank You' yaaa.. Tapi kalo mau, kalo gak juga gak papa deh hehe ^_^ yup bakal jadi SasuSakuGaaSai, tapi Cuma sementara kok karenaaa… Yah pokoknya baca aja deh hohoho…!! *digampar* thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Huhuhu, saya jadi terharu… __*WTH..!? –ditendang Chiwe* hehehe, iya si Karin emang pantes dipelintir lama-lama aku siksa dia semakin besar, baru nyaho..!! *dicekik Karin, cekik balik* thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Dhidi-chan : **__Ok ok, tapi kalo cepet aku gak jamin tuh hehehe *dilindas truk* thanks dah review yaa..!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Bodynya Sakura ya, emm pokoknya pas aja deh sama yang kebanyakan cowok mau *Rating m berputar* eh, emang dikit ya ceritanya? Baru nyadar hehe *dibekep perban* ok, kucoba panjangkan lagi yaa.. Oh ya, sekalian tanya senpai, kakkoii artinya apa sih? O thanks dah review..!!_

_**AkinaYuki Nyo : **__Wah senpai, saya jadi malu... *ditendang* Si Sai akan beraksi di chapter ini, baca ya hohoho..!! Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : **__Hehe maaf kalo lama, kebanyakan request dari temen-temen sih hohoho..!! *digampar* Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta : **__Haha, aku bantu colok mata Saskay ya senpai..!! *malah dicolok Saskay T_T* __Waduh, kebanyakan chara ya senpai? Iya nih, kayaknya aku terlalu terburu-buru ya hehe, tapi jangan khawatir lama-lama juga berkurang bwahaha..!! __*Devil smirk* baca terus dan thanks untuk reviewnya ya senpai..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Wah, kebanyakan konflik ya? Gomen deh, ntar juga berkurang satu persatu jadi baca ya hohoho...!! __*mulut dibekep perban, abis itu lepas lagi deh XDD* thanks dah review ya hehe..!!_

_**Badboy Sheva : **__Bener nih fic SasuSakuDeinya keren? __Wah, saya jadi terharu… *ditendang* Yup, Gaara bakal ngajak jadian lagi lho.. __Dan jawaban Sakuraa..?? Baca terus aja hehehe *digebukin* thanks dah review..!!_

_**Furu pyon : **__Iya iya, nih udah di update… *mulut dibekep perban* hehe thanks dah review ya..! ^^_

_**Hanaruppi : **__Iyeey, gak papa senpai mau review dan baca lagi, aku udah seneng kok *peluk-peluk abis itu ditendang* Saku jadian sama siapa yaaa…?? Baca aja oke, oke!? __*katanya lu mau jawab semua pertanyaan?? –ditendang readers* hehe makasih reviewnya ya senpai..!!_

_**Rye Hikaru : **__Gak papa kok, gak telat-telat amat *tepuk tepuk punggung Rye-chan -ditendang* hehe, iya ya Sai banyak saingan mana belum maju-maju lagi ckckck *kan lu yang buat..?? –dihajar sama gambar Sai* thanks dah review ya..!! ^^_

_**Najla maharani : **__Hehehe, lam kenal juga ya... ^^ Kalo bikin bonus, ntar ya kalo dah ada ide lagi hohoho *digebukin* thanks dah review yaaa..!!_

_**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **__Iya Sasuke mesum..! WOOO..!! __*nendang Sasuke abis itu dichidori* hehe thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Shaara : **__KYAAAA..!! My lovely otoutooo..!! *ditendang* hehe, gak nyangka kamu mau review juga XP thanks dah review ya, Sashiii..!!_

_**Enda-chan : **__Nih udah diupdet, hehe sorry ya lama piiis…!! __Bagi dong foto Sasu-nya *ditendang* thanks ya dah review…!!_

_**Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla : **__Uooooh…!! Akhirnya kau datang lagi…!! *mulut dibekep perban terus ditendang* yup, kayaknya chapter ini lumayan kerasa GaaSakunya hehehe, thanks dah review yaaa….!!_

_**Nisha Uchiha : **__Weleh weleh, kok banyak yang minta GaaSaku yaa?? __Bingung juga nih *manggut-manggut abis itu ditendang* hehehe thanks dah review yaaa…!! _

**Ok, karena sudah tidak ada lagi, ceritanya mulai yaa..!! ^O^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto…

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8 : ****AKU HANYA INGIN BUKTI…**

BRAAAAK...!!!

"Hah hah hah... Uhuk.." Juugo berusaha bangun dengan sempoyongan. Sekarang dia bisa sedikit melihat jelas dirinya yang sudah babak belur dan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Juga beberapa luka lecet yang lainnya.

Juugo melihat sekelilingnya, teman-teman Taka yang lain kecuali Sasuke tentunya tergeletak tak beraturan. Karin pingsan dengan wajah yang cukup bonyok dan kacamatanya pecah di sampingnya. Suigetsu pingsan dengan bibir berdarah dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kabuto masih setengah sadar karena terdengar suara terengah samar-samar darinya, dia kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya dan kacamatanya sedikit retak. Kimimaro masih dalam posisi bertahan walau sama babak belurnya seperti Juugo. Memang, Kimimaro dan Juugo adalah kartu AS geng Taka.

Bagaimana dengan Hebi? Yup, sama hancurnya dengan Taka. Sakon dan Ukon pingsan dengan posisi saling menindih, darah samar-samar keluar dari bibir mereka. Zaku pingsan sambil menungging terkadang dia batuk-batuk kecil, entah sadar atau tidak. Tayuya masih bisa berdiri walau agak sempoyongan sambil memegang perutnya, walau sudah payah dia masih bisa memasang tatapan membunuh pada lawannya. Kidoumaru masih bisa berdiri tegap, walau rasanya kepala sudah pusing dan sakit dimana-mana. Yang sama dari mereka semua hanyalah sama-sama dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Cih, rupanya kau masih bisa bangun gendut sialan," gumam Tayuya dengan kesal pada Juugo yang sekarang jadi musuhnya setelah Karin roboh.

"Hmph, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, perempuan setan..!!" jawab Juugo dengan tenang yang dibalas tatapan death glare Tayuya.

**Di pihak lain Kidoumaru dan Kimimaro...**

"Haah, sudah lama aku tidak dapat lawan seimbang seperti ini. Aku jadi senang," gumam Kimimaro sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Huh, lihat posisimu sekarang..! Aku masih lebih unggul..!!" jawab Kidoumaru sambil berlari menyerang Kimimaro.

**Di pesta Shikamaru...**

"... Yak, sekian penutup dariku. Merepotkan sekali, tapi yaah terima kasih yang sudah mau datang," Shikamaru menutup acaranya dengan penutup yang terlalu cepat dan sesekali diiringi dengan suara menguap. Tapi karena sudah biasa, teman-teman tidak ada yang mempedulikannya.

"_Dasar Shikamaru, tidak berubah ya. Tapi mungkin memang itu yang kusukai darinya?" _batin Temari dalam hati sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Tapi lamunannya terhenti saat Gaara menepuk pundaknya.

"Onee-san,"

"Hah? Oh, Gaara ada apa?" tanya Temari sambil mendekatkan kursinya dengan Gaara.

"Aku.. ada urusan jadi mau pergi sebentar, Temari-neesan jangan kemana-mana ya," gumam Gaara, nada keraguan terdengar dari suaranya. Tapi sepertinya Temari tidak begitu mempedulikannya, secara pemimpin geng terkuat di Suna gitu deh... *De-chan ditampol Gaara T_T*

"Oh ya sudah, tapi jangan sampai nyasar yaa..!!" goda Temari sambil menyeringai jahil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara.

"Huh, aku kan nggak buta arah kayak Temari-neesan," jawab Gaara kesal sambil berlalu.

**Di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura...**

"Hhhh, akhirnya pulang juga," keluh Sasuke sambil jalan dengan malas-malasan. Setidaknya, sampai Sakura menepuk keras punggungnya.

"Kenapa sih, kayaknya lu gak nikmatin banget..!? Pesta Shikamaru seru kok..!!" gumam Sakura dengan riang dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalo ada cewek rese' mana bisa nikmatin?" jawab Sasuke santai yang dibalas jitakan keras di kepala dari Sakura.

"Enak aja, huh makin gak ngerti deh kenapa orang tuaku mau jodohin gue sama lu?" sekarang Sakura yang mengeluh di samping Sasuke.

"Iya ya, bakal jadi apa anakku nanti..?" jawab Sasuke santai sambil menerawang ke atas.

Langit sudah malam dan bintang bertebaran, indah sekali. Sasuke melirik Sakura di sebelahnya yang juga ikut melihat bintang dengannya. Walau baju yang Sakura pakai tidak ada unsur cewek sama sekali, tetap saja tidak bisa menutup kecantikan alami yang dimilikinya. Sasuke memukul kepalanya sendiri yang sudah serasa panas.

"_Kenapa sih aku ini? Gak biasanya begini," _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Dia menatap Sakura yang bingung melihatnya dan berkata...

"Hei Sakura, kau-"

"SAKURAAAA...!!"

Sasuke tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang berteriak dari kejauhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara, dia terlihat kecapekan saat menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura yang bengong melihatnya.

"Ga.. Gaara-senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung dan tiba-tiba saja Gaara menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Bisa ikut aku sekarang?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Gaara langsung menariknya ke balik pohon terdekat. Sasuke yang penasaran mencoba mengintip.

"Senpai?" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana, karena dari tadi Gaara diam dan setiap mau ngomong, dia malah menggaruk kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Ng Sakura, aku langsung to the point ya. Mau.. balikan lagi sama aku nggak?" tanya Gaara gugup, wajahnya mulai memerah dan Sakura juga sama.

"E.. Eh? Tapi bukannya dulu-"

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi jujur aku masih menyayangimu sampai sekarang dan belum bisa menghapusnya. Bahkan saat mendengar kau jadi pemimpin geng terkuat di Oto..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap lembut mata emerald Sakura.

"Aku takut kau terus-terusan menghadapi bahaya seperti ditantang pemimpin geng lain seperti dulu, bahkan aku saja hampir menantangmu. Aku ingin menjagamu seperti dulu..."

Sakura menunduk, dia masih ingat jelas saat Gaara dan dia resmi memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan tentunya masih ingat janji yang dia ucapkan, yaitu tidak akan lagi menantang bahaya. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin Gaara percaya pada kekuatannya, hanya saja dia takut akan melukai perasaan tulus senpai yang ingin menjaganya setengah mati.

Di balik pohon, Sasuke terlihat cemas melihat reaksi pasangan itu. Degup jantungnya tidak karuan sekarang. Berkali-kali dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai merah, bahkan bisa mencabut rumput panjang sampai akarnya. Dan sekarang dia tambah cemas menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura," tatap Gaara dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumah Shikamaru selama kurang lebih 3 hari, saat aku akan berangkat ke Suna aku akan menagih jawabannya lagi," Gaara kembali tersenyum, "Aku mengharapkan jawaban yang bisa membuatmu aman,"

Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan bersandar di pohon. Sasuke yang melihat Gaara sudah cukup jauh, keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendekati Sakura.

"Yo, Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menjawab tanpa mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Sasuke. Pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Kamu... Kira-kira apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang agak ragu. Dia menapakkan tangannya ke pohon samping wajah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng lalu berkata...

"Aku bingung..."

"Dasar, kau masih suka dia ya...??" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan kesal.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura lagi dengan pelan.

"Kalau masih saling suka, kenapa putus?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Lama-lama Sakura merasa diinterogasi.

"Itu.. Keputusan kami bersama saat Gaara akan kembali ke Suna setelah mengajariku dan teman-teman yang lain," jawab Sakura, "Kami merasa hubungan jarak jauh tidak ada gunanya jadi ya gini deh... Makanya aku bingung kenapa Gaara minta balikan lagi?" sekarang Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"_Wajar saja aku bingung, karena ada kau juga di hatiku, Sasuke," _batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanya Sasuke risih, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Nggak kok, nggak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebar hingga deretan giginya kelihatan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke menatap mata emerald gadis itu dalam-dalam lalu bertanya...

"Sakura,"

"Ng?"

"Kamu.. err, anu itu... ada rasa su.. suka gak ke aku walau hanya sedikit?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya sudah memerah.

"Ada, kok..!!" Sakura menjawabnya tanpa sadar sambil cengengesan, begitu sadar dan ingat pertanyaan Sasuke dia langsung meralat, "Eh, tadi tanya apa?" tanyanya sambil pura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu ada rasa suka ke aku gak..?? Baka bener sih," wajah Sasuke makin memerah dan mendengus kesal, Sakura tertawa sumringah.

"Hehehe, mungkin," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa mengejek dan menjulurkan lidahnya, tapi rupanya Sasuke serius.

"Kalau gitu aku minta bukti..!!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba dan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya melongo bingung, dasar memang gak peka.

"Buk.. Bukti?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Bukti kalau kau ada rasa 'itu' ke aku..!!" jawab Sasuke agak gugup tapi cukup tegas untuk seorang laki-laki, bahkan semakin mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Tu.. Tunggu, bukti apaaa..??" Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang semakin mendekat, entah kenapa tenaganya hilang.

Sasuke menggengam erat kulit batang pohon di belakang Sakura hingga terkelupas, wajahnya semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka berdekatan tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Dan Sasuke berhasil mengenainya, tidak ada perlawanan dari Sakura bahkan sempat terasa Sakura membalas ciumannya itu. Saat melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa saling melihat wajah di depan mereka memerah dan memanas.

"Cih, ternyata bisa juga aku melakukannya," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berbalik. "Cewek baka, pulang yuk," ajak Sasuke ogah-ogahan sepertinya dia masih gengsi dan mungkin berusaha melupakannya?

"I.. Iya, dasar pantat ayam baka," jawab Sakura pelan sambil mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan tegap dan tersenyum...

"_Senpai, mungkin aku sudah menyiapkan jawabannya..."_

**Kembali ke Kidoumaru VS Kimimaro...**

Kimimaro berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan. Rasa kantuk dan lapar di malam hari mulai menyerang. Dia melirik ke arah Juugo dan Tayuya yang baru saja roboh bersama. Kini harapan terakhir Taka ada di tangan laki-laki ini.

Kidoumaru juga tak mau kalah, berkali-kali dia menahan matanya untuk tertutup karena diserang kantuk yang luar biasa. Saat dia merasa detik akan pingsan dan Kimimaro siap melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, dia melihat lawannya itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"AAAAGH..!!" teriak Kimimaro lalu terjatuh di samping Kidoumaru yang menatapnya bingung. Laki-laki setengah kribo itu melihat seseorang memakai kaos hitam dan celana jeans sambil memegang tongkat kayu yang cukup panjang. Sepertinya tongkat itu habis dipakainya untuk memukul kepala Kimimaro hingga pingsan. Laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu menghampiri Kidoumaru sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sekarang kau menang, tuan..." laki-laki itu menatap Kidoumaru dengan tatapan 'siapa-nama-anda?'

"Kidoumaru, dan aku tidak butuh bantuan darimu, kau mengganggu saja..!! Gara-gara kau, kesenanganku berakhir," jawab Kidoumaru dengan congkak dan susah payah berdiri.

"Salam kenal Kidoumaru, namaku Sai," jawab laki-laki itu tapi tidak dihiraukan Kidoumaru.

"Aku ingin membantu kau dan teman-temanmu," sambung Sai lagi sambil mengikuti Kidoumaru, "Aku tahu dimana tempat tinggal Sakura Haruno," tambahnya lagi.

Kidoumaru berhenti berjalan dia berhenti untuk menatap tajam mata Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, Kidoumaru semakin curiga.

"Kenapa kau mau memberi tahu keberadaan Sakura? Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Yah jujur saja sih, sebenarnya aku teman Sakura tapi perasaanku padanya melebihi itu. Tapi sayangnya ada pengganggu, dan aku ingin menyingkirkannya, aku pikir kalian bisa membantuku," jelas Sai tenang seperti biasa.

"Huh, siapa yang mau membantumu? Kami cuma ingin membawa Sakura kembali ke Oto, itu saja dan tidak lebih..!" geram Kidoumaru.

"Justru dengan membawa Sakura kembali ke Oto, itu akan membantuku untuk memisahkannya dari seorang laki-laki pengganggu," jelas Sai lagi, kini nadanya mulai serius.

"Tapi kalau kami membawanya ke Oto, berarti kau yang tinggal di konoha juga akan berpisah dengannya kan? Dasar bodoh," dengus Kidoumaru dengan kesal dan kembali berbalik sampai akhirnya dia ditahan Sai.

"Kalau soal itu sih gampang. Aku cukup kaya, terus-terusan pindah sekolah bukan masalah buatku, bagaimana? Setelah aku memberi tahu tempat tinggal Sakura, kalian juga harus berusaha membuat Sakura pindah ke Oto, setuju?"

Sai menjulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kidoumaru menunggu jabatan darinya. Kidoumaru terdiam dan menunduk sesaat, lalu dia mengamati teman-teman di sekelilingnya yang sudah terkapar. Kidoumaru kembali menatap mata Sai dengan tajam begitu pula sebaliknya, akhirnya Kidoumaru menjulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Sai.

"Setuju, sekarang beri tahu kami tempat tinggal Sakura..!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Fuh, selesai juga. Sorry ya chapter ini updatenya lama kan mau ulangan mid semester jadi sibuk belajar, ini aja nyempet-nyempetin hehe... ^__^**

**Harusnya fic ini diupdate 2 hari yang lalu, tapi gara-gara Document Manager-nya error jadi gak bisa deh. Huwaaaa...!! Stress sayaaaa..!! Harus ke warnet lagi deh, keluar uang lagi hhh... -__-**

**Hohoho akhirnya bisa juga bikin adegan kissu Sasuke dan Sakura yah walau maaf deh agak aneh dan mereka juga masih gengsi. Tapi berarti utangku sama Shiho-senpai udah lunas nih hehehe *ditendang rame-rame***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeeew pleeaassee...??**


	9. Chapter 9 : Sasuke VS Gaara

**Aku balas dulu ya.. ^^**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Masa' sih pendek?? *meriksa chapter sebelumnya* oh ya bener, pendek hahahaha *dilempar telur* Kapan yaa?? Mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi, yang pasti setelah Gaara balik ke Suna dan Hebi balik ke Oto, oke thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__He~ jangan panggil senpai ah, aku kan baru 2 bulanan di ffn *fakta..!!* emang Hyori nama di Fbnya apa? Seingatku sih yang ngeadd aku udah diconfirm semua kok, tapi emang gak perhatiin namanya sih hehehe *dilempar kulit pisang* ^^ thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**UchiHAruno Sasusaku : **__Lha? Lha? Kok sama-sama manggil senpai..?? *bingung, mata berputar-putar* udah panggil De-chan aja lagian aku masih baru kok hehe... Thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Oke deh berarti aku manggilnya mbak ya? *ditendang* hehe bercanda, iya ya aku juga baru nyadar kalo di chapter lalu pada garuk-garuk kepala *para tokoh sweatdrop* hehehe, thanks untuk review dan infonya yaa..!!_

_**Dhidi-chan : **__Yup betul nih, Sasukenya masih gengsi, menyebalkan..!! __*dichidori Sasuke* haha, sorry telat habis uts sih. Thanks dah review ya..!! _

_**Shiho Kazuki U.K : **__Gak papa, kakak mau mereview aja aku udah seneng banget *mata berkaca-kaca –Shiho sweatdrop* makasih, jadi malu hehehe *dilempar sandal* thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Iya emang hahaha *diberi death glare Sasuke* tapi entar juga dia keenakan sendiri tuh *dichidori* thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**Enda-chan : **__Iyeey makasih Enda-chan ^^ kira-kira gimana yaa..?? Baca aja sana..!! *maksa -digorok* haha bercanda, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Rye Hikaru : **__Bisa sih bisa, tapi masih pada gengsi tuh *dibacok Sasuke Sakura* iya si Sai mati aja sana *dibakar hidup-hidup sama Sai Fc* haha, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Heeee...?? Aku baru ngeh kalau user ini 2 orang toh..?? *digebukin Ritsuka n Ritsuki* hehe gomen deh emang dasar aku ini suka ketinggalan berita T_T, halah si Sasuke gengsi awalnya doang ntar juga keenakan *maksud lo..!? -dichidori* thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Hanaruppi : **__Walah walah, kira-kira nolak gak yaa..?? *ditendang* iya ya bener, Sasuke cabutin rumah hanaruppi sana..!! *digorok kusanagi* hehe, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Hehe gak apa, aku juga baru selesai uts nih... Oh jadi Ry-chan yang Andri itu? Kirain penggemar saya yang lain *WTH..!? –digorok Ry-chan* walah walah narsisku kumat lagi deh, hehe thanks ya dah add Fbku ^O^ Haha, itu kebetulan aja lagi akur, ntar juga kalo berantem lagi, jadi gue-elo lagi, mereka itu memang tidak bisa ditebak.. *diberi Death glare SasuSaku* thanks dah review yaa..!! _

_**Syllie Charm : **__WTF...!? *dibekep perban* ok deh, tapi setelah I am Different ya, ok thanks dah review..!! :]_

_**Kasumi Yumaeda : **Hehehe jadi malu *ditendang ampe kutub utara* ngapain pacaran? Udah dijodohin juga *digorok SasuSaku* hehe thanks dah review yaaa..!!  
_

**Yup yup, mari kita mulai ceritanyaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku, SaiSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 9 : SASUKE VS GAARA**

Entah hari sial, atau pertanda sial apa yang datang, Sasuke hari ini mengalami cukup banyak luka. Sampai-sampai Sakura kewalahan mengobatinya. Bagaimana tidak..?? Jatuh dari pohon, kepalanya kena bola yang melayang entah darimana, keserempet motor, tangan digigit anjing, dan lain-lain.

"Lu tuh habis kesambet apa sih? Bisa babak belur gak jelas gini..!!" gerutu Sakura sebal sambil sesekali menekan kapas betadinenya ke luka Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Ouch, aduduh...!! Sakit baka..! Pelan-pelan dong..!!" keluh Sasuke yang dibalas seringai menyebalkan dari Sakura.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Sakura diajak balikan lagi sama Gaara. Karena itu, gadis berambut pink ini dari tadi tidak bisa tenang. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa, dia terus melamun sambil terus-menerus menempelkan betadine di tempat luka yang sama.

"Sakura,"

"....."

"Halooo, Sakuraaa..." Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

"......."

"CEWEK BAKAAAA...!!" teriak Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hah? Eh, apa?" jawab Sakura linglung, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Huh, dipanggil cewek baka dulu baru ngerti," ejek Sasuke, jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan gitu dong, lagipula gue..."

TRIIIT...!! TRIIIIT...!!

"Woi, telpon rumah bunyi tuh," gumam Sasuke sambil menujuk tempat telepon.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya angkat dong, bakaaa...!!" jawab Sasuke dengan malas. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kuduga, dasar gak mau repot..!!" gerutunya kesal, dengan emosi Sakura mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, halo..." gumam Sakura malas.

"_Halo Sakura kan?" _sapa suara gadis.

"Suara ini... Temari-neechan..!?" tanya Sakura, yang di seberang telepon itu tertawa kecil.

"_Haha iya benar, eh Sakura aku dan Gaara akan pulang ke Suna sore ini, kau mau mengantar kami kan?" _bujuk Temari dengan nada jahil, sepertinya ada Gaara di sampingnya.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"_Iyalah, aku kan bicaranya sama kamu hehe. Oh ya, Gaara bilang sekalian ajak Sasuke yaa..!!" _kata Temari lagi, Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Hmm... Ok deh, Sakura pasti datang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"_Bagus, kami tunggu ya, sankyuu Sakura..! Pantes aja Gaara klepek-klepek sama kamu, aduuh Gaara sakit..!! Sudah ya, Sakura hehe..!" _Tadi sesaat sepertinya Gaara menjitak kepala Temari. Sakura menutup telponnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

_HUWAAAA...!! GUE HARUS GIMANA NEEHHH...!?_

**Sesampainya di Konoha Airport...**

"Ya ya, hati-hati ya Temari," ucap Shikamaru ogah-ogahan, tapi bisa kita lihat wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. *Readers : gak tuh*

"Hahaha, dasar sok jaim deh..!!" gumam Temari sambil menyuntrung kepala Shikamaru.

"Ittai, Tema-"

Shikamaru tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, lebih tepatnya gak bisa. Karena Temari mengecup bibirnya lembut membuat laki-laki itu memanas dan memerah. Tapi bukan Shikamaru namanya kalau nggak jaim masalah cewek.

"A.. Apa sih? Dilihatin yang lain tahuu..!!" gerutu Shikamaru pelan sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, Sakura, dan Gaara yang sedang menunjukkan wajah blushing.

"Emang Gue Pikirin..!? BWEEE...!!" balas Temari cuek dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Shikamaru. Temari lalu berbalik dan menatap Gaara seperti memberi isyarat, yang mungkin artinya...

"_Sekarang giliranmu, Gaara. Selamat beraksi..!!"_

Gaara mendengus pelan dan menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu makin blushing. Dan jangan lupa membuat seorang laki-laki pantat ayam mengepal tangan erat.

"Bisa ikut aku lagi?" tanya Gaara pelan. Sakura mengangguk, dan seperti biasa Sasuke sudah siap untuk membuntuti.

Gaara mengajak Sakura ke dalam gedung kosong di sebelah bandara. Awalnya Sakura bingung, tapi dia percaya pada senpai-nya itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang sudah mulai memikirkan macam-macam, yah kalo di fanfiction, anggap saja Sasuke sedang memikirkan Rating M.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil melepas tangan Sakura, dia tidak mau membuat gadis yang disayanginya itu merasa risih.

"Aku.. menolak," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecut. Gaara mencoba untuk mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan getir.

"Hmm, mungkin.. aku sudah punya orang yang kusayangi," jawab Sakura pelan, sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya mulai kelihatan memerah.

"Begitu, jadi kau milih Sasuke, ya..??" tanya Gaara dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh, ng.. nggak kok. Lagipula aku kan gak bilang kalo aku sayang Sasuke," bantah Sakura dengan gugup, Gaara pun tak bisa menolak untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaha, dasar kau itu ya, tidak perlu bilang juga sudah kelihatan dari cara kalian berbicara dan saling memandang. Walau sepertinya kalian benci untuk menyatakannya, ya kan?" jelas Gaara dengan lancar tanpa beban, Sakura tidak menjawab sibuk memainkan jarinya.

"Walau begitu, apa kau yakin dia bisa menjagamu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Aku yakin," jawab Sakura mantap sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengujinya kan?" tanya Gaara lagi sambil mendekat ke Sakura.

"Eh? Maksud senpai?"

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, Sasuke," gumam Gaara agak teriak. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke masuk dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Sepertinya, dia mendengar jawaban Sakura tadi. Tentu saja Sakura melongo melihatnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Cu.. Cuma kebetulan lewat," jawab Sasuke asal sambil mendengus. Gaara mendekat ke Sasuke, laki-laki pantat ayam itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin tahu sehebat apa kau sebagai pemimpin geng terkuat di Konoha, mau bertarung denganku?" tanya Gaara sopan, yang dibalas death glare Sasuke.

"Cih, siapa takut..? Sini maju..!!" bentak Sasuke. Sakura bingung melihat keduanya, merasa digaringin Sakura pun unjuk bicara.

"Err, aku ngapain?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu nonton saja, baka..!!" balas Sasuke dingin yang dibalas death glare Sakura. Tapi biarpun begitu, tetap saja Sakura tidak melawan.

Gaara berlari menerjang Sasuke. Karena kaget, Sasuke bergerak mundur hampir saja wajahnya terkena pukulan telaknya. Gaara tidak tanggung-tanggung dia terus mendesak Sasuke dengan pukulan dan tendangan mautnya, tapi Sasuke selalu berhasil menghindar. Akhirnya Sasuke lengah juga, dia kehilangan keseimbangan saat Gaara menjegal kakinya dengan cepat. Dan...

BUAAGHHH...!!!

Sasuke terkena pukulan maut Gaara hingga terhuyung mundur dan menabrak tembok belakangnya. Sakura yang kaget langsung berlari mendekatinya. Saat mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat bibir dan hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke mengelap darahnya dengan punggung tangannya, dan seperti biasa tetap bersikap cool membuat Sakura emosi. Baru saja Sasuke berdiri, tangannya dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan saja, Sasuke..!! Gaara-senpai itu kuat..!!" teriak Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbalik.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya..!!" bentak Sakura tidak sabar, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh sedikit dan menatapnya tajam sambil tersenyum ketus.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, baka..!!"

Sakura terperangah kaget. Kata-kata Sasuke persis dengan kata-kata Gaara saat dulu mengajarinya yang belum mahir bela diri juga. Tapi bedanya, Gaara mengatakannya dengan lembut sambil mengusap kepala Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura terdiam, dia bingung mau mengatakan apa tapi dia masih memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Maju, Sasuke," ucap Gaara sambil menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan dan terasa hawa membunuh darinya. Rasanya beda sekali, mengingat dia selalu bersikap lembut dengan Sakura. Kalau sekarang, terlihat kalau dia benar-benar pemimpin geng terkuat di Suna yang selalu membuat keonaran, Kazekage. Baru saja, Sasuke hendak melepas paksa tangannya dari Sakura, gadis itu sudah melepasnya duluan. Dengan senyum santai dan menjulurkan lidah, Sakura berkata pada Sasuke...

"Cepat kalahkan dia, pantat ayam..!!"

Sasuke bengong melihatnya, tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum dan berlari menerjang Gaara. Awalnya, Gaara masih menguasai pertarungan dan berkali-kali berhasil mendaratkan pukulan di tubuh Sasuke. Tapi entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Sasuke mulai mendesak Gaara walau masih belum bisa membuat luka pada laki-laki berambut merah itu.

BUAAAK..!! BRAAKKK..!!

Akhirnya Gaara berhasil dilukai Sasuke hingga dia jatuh ke tumpukan kardus. Dengan susah payah, Gaara mencoba berdiri. Tapi saat berhasil berdiri, lehernya sudah ditahan dengan kaki Sasuke. Hingga mau tak mau, Gaara harus menerima posisi wajahnya seperti menerawang ke atas dan Sasuke berdiri dengan satu kaki, karena kakinya yang satu lagi menahan leher Gaara.

"Menyerahlah," geram Sasuke dengan terengah-engah. Gaara diam tidak menjawab, dia sibuk membaca hati Sasuke lewat mata onyxnya.

"Cepat menyerah..!! Aku tidak ragu untuk mematahkan lehermu dengan kakiku ini," ancam Sasuke tidak sabar, mungkin dia kecapekan.

Gaara masih diam seribu bahasa, dia mencari kebenaran dari mata onyx Sasuke. Sepertinya dia memang serius dengan kata-katanya. Akhirnya Gaara tersenyum kecut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Huh, baiklah aku menyerah," ucap Gaara tenang, awalnya Sasuke ragu. Tapi akhirnya dia menurunkan kakinya juga, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Kau kuat, baru kali ini aku menemukan lawan sekuat ini, aku sangat senang terima kasih," gumam Gaara tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu dari kardus-kardus bekas itu. Sasuke dan Sakura memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Gaara mengambil tissue dari kantongnya, sepertinya itu punya Temari. Sebab mana mungkin cowok bawa-bawa tissue di kantong? Dia memberikan sebagian kepada Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk membersihkan luka di wajahnya itu, Gaara melewatinya dan menepuk bahunya yang bidang...

"Tolong jaga Sakura," bisik Gaara kemudian yang mungkin tidak didengar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam. Lalu Gaara kembali ke bandara yang disusul Sasuke dan Sakura.

**Di bandara...**

"Heeeii, Gaara-chaaann..!!" teriak Temari dari jauh sambil mesam mesem. Sedangkan Gaara membuang muka, pura-pura gak kenal dengan anekinya yang nyentrik itu.

"AIREST DENGAN TUJUAN SUNA, AIREST DENGAN TUJUAN SUNA PUKUL 17.00 AKAN BERANGKAT. HARAP PARA PENUMPANG BERSIAP,"

"He... Pas sekali, ya. Ayo Gaara cepat..!! Kankurou pasti merindukan kita," ajak Temari sambil menarik paksa tangan Gaara. Laki-laki ini hanya pasrah saja sambil membawakan sebagian barang.

"Bye Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasukeee..!!" teriak Temari ceria sambil berlari menuju lorong masuk pesawat.

"Bye Temari-neechan, Gaara-senpai, hati-hati yaa..!!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar dengan polos. Gaara menoleh ke belakang, senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"_Baik-baik ya, Sakura..."_

**Di dalam pesawat...**

"Hei hei, Gaara..!!" bisik Temari sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Gaara yang baru saja akan tidur.

"Hn, apa sih?" gerutu Gaara kesal sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Huh, belum cerita-cerita juga, udah langsung tidur. Ayo cerita, tadi gimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Temari penasaran, senyum polos menghiasai wajahnya berharap Gaara akan luluh dan mau bercerita padanya.

"Iya iya deh, aku ditolak kok," jawab Gaara malas, tapi ada sedikit kekecewaan di sana. Temari membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah? Ditolak kenapa? Bukannya dulu kalian lengket sekali?" tanya Temari setengah tidak percaya. Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sakura sudah menyukai orang lain, dan orang itu bisa mengalahkanku," jawab Gaara.

"Apa? Kau kan pemimpin Kazekage, masa' masih kalah juga sih?" gumam Temari sebal.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Ternyata dia bisa menjaga Sakura lebih baik daripada aku," jawab Gaara setengah tersenyum kecut.

"Maksudmu? Memangnya siapa sih orang itu? Jangan-jangan Sasuke?" tebak Temari, awalnya Gaara diam tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Kau yakin menyerahkan Sakura padanya? Kau sendiri juga tahu kan bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, seperti anjing dan kucing," gerutu Temari agak tidak setuju. Gaara tertawa kecil.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke," jawab Gaara tenang sambil melihat langit biru di jendela kecil pesawat itu. Temari mengangkat alisnya..

"Kenapa?" Gaara berbalik untuk menata mata onee-sannya yang bingung itu. Gaara tertawa kecil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Karena dia laki-laki yang bisa mengalahkan otoutomu ini,"

Temari awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya mengerti juga dan tersenyum lembut menatap Gaara. Laki-laki rambut merah itu kembali dengan kegiatannya menatap langit biru. Temari mengusap punggung otoutonya yang paling kecil itu...

"_Kau benar-benar menyayanginya ya, Gaara.."_

**Bagian Sasuke dan Sakura...**

Kali ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mengendarai mobil yang dikemudikan Sasuke menuju rumah 'berdua' mereka. Dari tadi, setelah mengantar Shikamaru ke rumahnya, 2 insan ini tidak bosan-bosannya adu mulut. Sampai-sampai suara di radio tidak kedengaran.

"Dasar.. ugh.." sepertinya Sakura sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengatai Sasuke. Tentu saja ini membuat laki-laki pantat ayam itu tertawa kemenangan.

"Hahaha, sudah nyerah aja deh bantet..!! Lu gak bakal bisa ngalahin gue," ejek Sasuke sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apa sih? Dasar berisik..!!" bantah Sakura.

"Kalau kalah gak usah belagu deh," ejek Sasuke. "Lagipula gue terlalu keren untuk lu ejek seperti itu," tambahnya lagi, membuat Sakura semakin geram.

"Hah siapa yang keren? Sorry gak denger," jawab Sakura sambil berpura-pura mengorek kuping. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Lama mereka terdiam, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi jalanan malah macet, terpaksa mereka harus sabar menunggu.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Tadi... kalau boleh jujur, kamu keren sekali," gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah dan segera memalingkan wajahnya melihat jalanan. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya, dia menoleh pada Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengalahkan Gaara-senpai seperti itu," jelas Sakura. "Dia kuat sekali, bahkan tak sedikit lawan yang berpikir 2 kali kalau mau melawannya," tambahnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba kan?" jawab Sasuke santai, "Lagipula kalau tahu belum pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, aku jadi semakin semangat," tambahnya lagi.

"Begitukah?" jawab Sakura sambil mendekat ke Sasuke. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan menatap Sakura.

"Aku juga belum pernah bisa dikalahkan siapapun lho, setidaknya sampai kau mengalahkanku sekali waktu itu," jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tertawa menanggapinya.

"Yakin cuma sekali? Kalau gitu siap-siap saja setelah kita menikah nanti aku akan terus mengalahkanmu..!!" desis Sasuke dengan nada yakin. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksudmu? Kenapa harus menikah dulu, baru bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bakal lebih gampang mengalahkanmu di tempat tidur, tapi sayangnya cara itu hanya bisa dilakukan setelah menikah," jawab Sasuke setengah kecewa, dengan sukses jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

"DASAR MESUM..!! AWAS KALAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM..!!" bentak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Sakit, baka..!! Lagian gue kan bilangnya setelah menikah..!! Atau mau sekarang..??" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai mesum khasnya.

"NGGAK...!! CEPETAN JALAAAN..!!" teriak Sakura, spontan Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya.

"SANTAI DONG..!! INI MACET TAHU..!!" balas Sasuke teriak juga, tapi dia teriak pas di depan wajah Sakura.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan dalam diam. Mata emerald Sakura seakan seperti magnet, menarik mata onyx Sasuke untuk mendekat. Dan wajah itupun mendekat, perlahan dahi mereka bersentuhan. Lalu hidung mereka, tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan....

TIIIIN TIIIIIN...!!

"WOI, CEPETAN JALAN DOOONG...!!" teriak orang di belakang mobil mereka.

Sasuke mulai sadar, spontan dia balik ke kursi kemudinya dan membanting setir. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas tak karuan, sama seperti Sakura. Tapi, gadis itu lebih cepat menguasai dirinya, dia menertawakan Sasuke yang salah tingkah melebihi biasanya...

"Hahaha, makanya jangan mesum jadi kayak gini deh," tawa Sakura dengan polos. Padahal, sebenarnya tadi dia mau tuh.

"Be.. Berisik," jawab Sasuke dengan gugup. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keras melebihi biasanya.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Sakura terus menertawakan Sasuke jika mengingat kejadian saat macet tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menanggapinya dengan asal-asalan, mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia kalah adu mulut dengan Sakura.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke melupakan sesuatu...

Melupakan seorang lagi rivalnya yang jauh lebih berbahaya...

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wuaaah, akhirnya chapter ini selesai jugaaa...!! Gimana nggak stress..?? Selama ngerjain chapter ini, komputerku ngehang terus..!! Bahkan hampir saja gak kesimpen, makanya aku lega banget nih bisa selesai, hoooh... +_+**

**Gomen ya kalau lama, kan habis UTS. Aku bikin fic ini aja sebagai perayaan kebebasanku hwahahaha...!! *dilempar tomat***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Review pleeeease..??**


	10. Chapter 10 : Sasuke roboh?

**Wah wah, maaf menunggu la****ma karena.. FLASHDISK SAYA RUSAAAKK...!! Huwaaa, stress berat..!! Aslinya nih fic udah lama selesainya, tapi karena baru dapet pinjaman flashdisk dari temen jadi ya baru sekarang T^T**

**Sudahlah a****ku balas review dulu ya..**

_**Ayam LoVe jidat : **__Hehehe, namamu lucu deh. Aku baru nyadar kalau itu artinya Sasuke love Sakura, bukan? *Sok tahu..!! –ditendang ampe Kutub Utara* wah wah, kalo nunggu lemon jangan disini. Entar deh aku bikin fic SasuSaku yang lain tapi rate M ok? __^^ Lagian MEOML udah mau tamat nih, hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta : **__Ahaha XDD, tapi kayaknya Sasuke OOC banget ya..?? *baru nyadar? –dibantai Sasuke* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Iya betul Sasuke mesum sama kayak yang buat *Berarti gara-gara lu dong..!? –dichidori Sasuke* Oh yang itu, ok makasih ya dah add Fbku dan review fic ini hehe ^^_

_**Green-YupiCandy-Chan : **__Hyahaha Candy-chan datang lagi, saya senang sekali..!! XDD *meluk-meluk abis itu ditendang* iya ya, kasihan juga di sini SasuSaku mau ciuman gak jadi terus, aku ini memang kejam *bersungut-sungut –ditendang SasuSaku* haha thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Badboy sheva : **__Hahaha benar juga, kok gak mati ya? Biar fic ini jadi Romance/Tragedy *maksud lo!? –dichidori Sasuke* Si Sasuke kan udah ketahuan belangnya disini XDD *dicincang kusanagi* iya nih senpai, untung banget. Wuiiih sumpah nyebelin banget komputer di rumahku ini, pingin dibanting tapi sayang, pingin ganti tapi gak ada uang, merana benar aku ini *meratapi nasib* haha thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Kyaaa...!! Makasih senpai atas pujiannya, saya jadi malu *ditendang ampe Amerika* ok, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, makasih ya atas reviewnya senpai..!! ^__^_

_**UchiHAruno SasuSaku : **__Hohoho, Sasuke sudah ketahuan sifat aslinya sebagai ketua geng *dibantai Taka* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Sasuke, karena Sakuranya nggak mau sama aku aja ya... *WTF..!? -dishannaro* hehe gomen Kakkoii-chan, habis kalo Gaara gak kalah-kalah, ntar gak selesai-selesai dong?? *dibekep Gaara ampe gak bisa nafas* haha, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Haha, habis setahuku gak ada cowok yang gak mesum *Gawat nih anak, Omesnya kambuh –dibekep Sasuke* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Hahahaha, iya aku ini memang kejam menciptakan makhluk yang mengganggu kissu Sasuke dan Sakura *dilempar telur sama Chiwe dan SasuSaku* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Ry-chan, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau gak mesum *Lha? -dichidori* tahu tuh, gak modal banget ciuman di tengah jalan..!! Kerenan dikit dong kayak di gang sempit atau kalau perlu di kamar berdua kek *dishannaro Sakura sebelum OMESnya kambuh* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kasumi Rii-chan : **__Masa' sih updatenya cepat? __*bersungut-sungut* ah, sudahlah hehe bikin rate M lagi? Ntar ya, kalo request yang lain udah kelar ^^ lagian aku gak bakal berhenti mencintai SasuSaku, jadi tenang saja *meluk SasuSaku* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Syllie charm : **__……… T_T bingung nih mau komentar apa, thanks ya dah review..!! XP_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__*ngambil kotak p3k* hehe, karena babak belur, nih aku kasih obat tapi obatin sendiri ya *ditendang* hwahaha thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Michishige Asuka : **__Ya iyalah, Gaara bisa apa sih? *dibunuh Gaara fc* haha bercanda, lagian aku juga termasuk Gaara fc ^^ thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Enda-chan : **__Iya dong, Gaara gitu..!! *dapat death glare dari Gaara fc* tenang aja kok, tinggal Sai, sama 5 orang dari Hebi *buset dah..!? –digebukin Sasuke fc* iya nih, gak kerasa banget MEOML udah nyampe chap 9, terus bentar lagi selesai huhuhu gak nyangka *menangis terharu –readers sweatdrop* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Dhidi-chan : **__Siapa yaaa..?? Tahu tuh, nggak kenal *kan lu yang bikin..!!? –ditabok SasuSaku* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_** : **__Kan aku udah bilang, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau gak me.. *dibekep Sasuke, trus lepas lagi deh* hehe makasih, yup tapi ntar ada kejadian tak terduga lho hehe baca ya..!! ^^ Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Kiki-chan-bla-bla-bla : **__Hahaha nggak apa kok ^_^ __hehe gomen deh, habis kalau si Gaara nggak kalah-kalah, ntar jadi panjaaaang..!! *ngeles lagi –dilempar tomat* hehe thanks dah review yaa..!!_

**Fuh, bibirku dower juga kebanyakan narsis -_- well, selamat membaca..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10 : SASUKE ROBOH..!?**

"HUAAACIIH..!!" bersin Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Wajahnya memerah, seperti kedinginan. Wajar aja kedinginan..!! Bajunya aja basah semua karena hujan, jadi Sakura memakai baju paling tipis.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah innocent, Sakura hanya menggeleng cepat. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh kening gadis itu dengan keningnya.

"Hmm, gak begitu panas sih," gumam Sasuke malas. Sakura mengangguk setuju, tapi wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Karena kalian tahu? Wajah mereka berdekatan lagi hingga tersisa 1 cm mungkin.

"Kalau gitu, nih..!!" Sasuke melempar jaketnya yang berwarna biru tua dan hitam kepada Sakura. Gadis itu refleks menangkapnya, dan menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan bingung. Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya yang biasa kembali duduk di sofa.

"Pakai saja dan jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, bisa repot kalau kau sakit," jawab Sasuke cuek tapi pelan. Walau tidak terlihat, wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah yang tipis.

"Hehe, arigato," jawab Sakura pelan dan lembut. Sasuke sedikit melirik padanya saat Sakura sedang memakai jaketnya itu. Tak biasanya gadis yang tinggal berdua dengannya itu menjawab dengan suara selembut ini. Memang benar, sesaat Sakura berbalik Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya yang memucat.

"_Rupanya dia bisa sakit juga," _batin Sasuke dalam hati. Lalu dia menyusul Sakura masuk ke kamarnya.

Bisa dilihat olehnya, Sakura meringkuk di balik jaket Sasuke yang ternyata kebesaran di gadis itu. Sakura sudah tidur dengan lelap, pasti karena kecapekan. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil kedinginan dan semakin meringkuk untuk mendapat kehangatan. Sasuke mendekatinya lalu berbaring di samping Sakura dan memeluknya tenggelam di dalam dadanya. Perlahan Sakura berhenti menggigil kedinginan dan mulai tenang di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Dasar sok kuat," gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu dia ikut menutup matanya yang juga sudah kelelahan. Dia mempererat pelukannya lalu tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

**Keesokan paginya...**

"Hwahaha, maaf menunggu..!! Sarapan spesial telah dataaang..!!" seru Sakura ceria. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya pada gadis yang tersenyum polos di depannya. Sakura membawa nasi goreng dengan ekstra tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Sakura tetap tersenyum tanpa beban seolah tidak ingat kalau baru saja tadi malam dia kedinginan hingga harus dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Pingin aja bikin sarapan spesial di hari Minggu, habis ibuku sering melakukannya. Yaa, kayak deja vu gitu deh," jawab Sakura santai dan ceria seperti biasa.

"Hoo, berarti sudah siap jadi istri nih?" gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dengan jengkel.

"Ng.. Nggak..!! Enak aja, aku kan cuma ingin-"

TRIIIIT... TRIIIT..

"Hoi, telepon bunyi tuh," gumam Sasuke santai sambil mulai melahap sarapan spesialnya.

"Ya angkat dong..!! Kan lu yang deket...!!" jawab Sakura sambil berlalu tanpa mengacuhkan death glare dari Sasuke. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke yang mengambilnya.

"Hn, halo.." Sasuke menunggu jawaban tapi tidak dijawab juga.

"_SA... SASUKE...!?" _teriak seseorang tiba-tiba di seberang telepon, membuat Sasuke menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Tapi laki-laki itu segera mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu mengenal suara itu.

"Suara ini.. Karin?" tanya Sasuke pada orang di seberang telepon itu. Tapi bukannya segera dijawab malah terdengar rengekan perempuan, lalu baru dijawab sepertinya setelah perempuan itu bisa menguasai dirinya.

"_Kami.. Kami, Taka diserang Sasuke," _jawab perempuan itu yang ternyata benar Karin. Dan sepertinya karena Karin merintih sakit, telepon digantikan oleh Juugo. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"APA..!? LALU BAGAIMANA?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Kami diserang 5 hari yang lalu, dan baru sadar tadi malam. Karena itu kami baru bisa memberitahukannya padamu sekarang, Sasuke. Lalu.. uugh," _rintih Juugo kemudian.

"Cih, sekarang kalian dimana? Biar aku ke sana sekarang," geram Sasuke tidak sabar.

"_Di.. Rumah sakit Konoha," _jawab Juugo pelan dan terengah-engah.

"Baik, tunggu aku," gumam Sasuke lalu menutup telponnya. Dia langsung memakai baju kaos biru tua dengan kemeja luar berwarna abu-abu dan bawahan jeans. Sakura mengamatinya dengan tatapan 'mau-kemana?'

"Gue pergi dulu, jaga rumah jangan sampai kemalingan, baka..!!" pesan Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak perlu. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal dan mengamati punggung Sasuke yang semakin jauh.

"Ugh..!!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan kepalanya seperti ditekan, lalu dia mengerutkannya perlahan. Pandangannya perlahan mengabur, tapi setelah itu mulai kembali normal walau rasanya tidak seperti biasa, masih merasakan pusing yang amat sangat.

"Uuuh, kenapa aku ini..??"

**Di Rumah Sakit Konoha...**

"Suster, 5 anak yang ditemukan bersama 5 hari yang lalu, salah satunya bernama Suigetsu Hozuki?" tanya Sasuke pada suster di resepsionis. Dia menyebutkan salah satu dari temannya, dan kebetulan Suigetsu yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Sebentar ya, hmm.. 5 pasien yang ditempatkan bersama di ruangan Anggrek no 6 B, salah satunya Suigetsu yang ini bukan?" sang suster menunjukkan daftar nama pasien di ruangan tersebut. Dan dia mengangguk yakin saat melihat nama semua anggota Taka di ruangan itu. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju koridor, dia berputar-putar hingga menemukan ruangan paling besar di ujung salah satu koridor. Dia pun melesat masuk dan melihat teman-temannya yang sudah dipenuhi perban.

"SASUKEEE...!! AKU MERINDUKANMUUU..!!" jerit Karin dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ugh, lepaskan Karin..!! Bagaimana keadaan kalian..??" tanya Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari Karin. Tentu saja ini membuat Karin sebal dan melempar bantal kepada Suigetsu yang menertawakannya dengan sumringah.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah datang," jawab Juugo dengan ramah dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Walau dari senyumnya, terlihat dia menahan sakit terutama pada perut.

"Dasar sial..!! Lihat saja, gue pasti balas semua yang sudah dilakuin Hebi ke gue..!!" geram Kabuto, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat pintar walau di fic ini sebenarnya bodoh, jadi terlihat merah menahan dendam yang amat sangat. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa Kabuto..?? Hebi..??" tanya Sasuke. _"Bukannya Hebi itu..."_

"Oh ya, kami belum memberi tahu padamu ya, Sasuke..?? Yang menyerang kami memang Hebi geng dari Oto," lanjut Suigetsu sambil melepas bantal dari wajahnya.

"Iya, dan ini semua gara-gara cewek rese' yang bernama Sakura itu..!!" gumam Karin sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura..!! Lagipula dia sudah pindah ke Konoha, tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Hebi dari Oto..!!" bantah Sasuke. Memang, Sakura mantan pemimpin Hebi tapi sekarang dia tidak tahu apa-apa kan?

"Justru itu..!! Karena Sakura seenaknya pindah ke Konoha meninggalkan mereka, Hebi datang ke Konoha untuk membawa kembali Sakura ke Oto..!! Padahal biarin aja, dasar Juugo mau sok jadi pahlawan," gerutu Karin dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

"Hei kau keterlaluan Karin..!! Kalau memang tidak ingin membantu kami, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari awal? Padahal sendirinya paling lemah dalam Taka," balas Suigetsu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Karin hanya mendengus tidak menjawab, setidaknya sampai Sasuke mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan hawa mencekam.

"Dengar Karin, kalau sekali lagi kudengar kau menyalahkan Sakura atas semua ini dan menjelekkannya di depanku, aku tak akan ragu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari Taka, atau kalau perlu kubunuh kau," geram Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Karin menelan ludah tapi tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang kau lebih memilih Sakura daripada Taka, eh?" tanya Karin, tanpa dia sadari keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab dia mengabaikan Karin dan berjalan menuju Juugo, tapi tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke..!!" bentak Karin. Sasuke hanya menoleh pelan.

"Karin.." Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, waktu itu suasananya tegang sekali. Sepertinya beberapa terutama Kabuto dan Suigetsu tidak mau berada di situ.

"Kau boleh keluar dari Taka sekarang,"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Karin terdiam tidak bisa bergerak. Sasuke melepas paksa tangannya yang digenggam Karin dan berjalan menuju Juugo yang menatapnya kaget. Suigetsu awalnya kaget tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum senang, begitu pula Kabuto. Sedangkan Juugo dan Kimimaro tetap dalam ekspresi biasa mereka. Karin melihat sekelilingnya berharap ada yang mau membantunya tapi nihil.

"SIALAAAN...!! KALIAN MENYEBALKAAAN..!!" teriak Karin dan berlari keluar lalu membanting pintu. Sasuke, Juugo, dan Kimimaro menganggapnya angin lalu. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Kabuto bertatapan lalu tertawa kemenangan.

"Juugo, apa kau tahu di mana Hebi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Juugo menggeleng.

"Entahlah, yang terakhir kalah bukan aku, tapi..." Juugo melirik Kimimaro di tempat tidur sebelahnya. Kimimaro dari tadi diam saja, tatapannya kosong seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Sasuke mendekatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kimimaro?" tanya Sasuke, tapi tidak digubris olehnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kimimaro seperti teringat sesuatu dan menatap lurus ke depan..

"Sai," gumamnya kemudian.

"Sai? Ada apa dengan Sai?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Kimimaro menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Dari tadi aku diam berusaha mengingat apa yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku sepenuhnya," jelas Kimimaro. Sasuke menarik tempat duduknya mendekat ke kasur Kimimaro.

"Ceritakan dengan jelas..!!" perintah Sasuke, Kimimaro mengangguk.

"Setelah dipukul, aku tidak langsung pingsan sepenuhnya. Aku masih berusaha sadar tapi tetap saja pandanganku buyar, hanya telinga yang masih bisa mendengar suara samar-samar. Lalu saat mereka bercakap-cakap dan saling menyebutkan nama, nama terakhir yang kudengar dari orang di belakangku adalah.. Sai, tidak salah lagi," jelas Kimimaro dengan yakin.

"Lalu.. Apa kau dengar pembicaraan mereka?" tanya Sasuke. Kimimaro menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku sudah keburu pingsan setelah Sai menyebutkan nama," jawab Kimimaro pelan. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sai.

"_Kalau firasatku benar, Sai bermaksud.."_

"Cih, aku harus pergi sekarang," gumam Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei Sasuke, kami ikut..!!" teriak Juugo.

"Jangan, kalian istirahat saja," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Hei hei, Taka itu bergerak bersama kan?" tanya Kimimaro sambil menggerekkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang? Kalau tidak kita hajar bersama, tidak akan seru," gumam Suigetsu sambil mengepal tangannya hingga membuat bunyi KRETEK, seperti mematahkan tulang jari.

"Luka segini masih belum cukup, karena itu ayo buat luka yang lebih besar lagi," gumam Kabuto tersenyum sinis sambil melintingkan lengan bajunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat semua teman-temannya rela bangkit dari tempat tidur padahal sakitnya masih parah seperti itu.

"Tidak, kalian sudah melakukan yang kalian bisa dan aku sangat berterima kasih," jawab Sasuke "Lagipula sekarang giliranku untuk beraksi lagi," tambahnya dengan seringai khasnya. Lalu Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Hei, ngerasa gak sih si Sasuke jadi berubah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Suigetsu pada teman-temannya. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Pasti karena Sakura," gumam Juugo pelan, membuat yang lain saling bertanya-tanya sekarang.

"_Berjuanglah, Sasuke..."_

**Di rumah Sakura...**

"Haah, setelah ini tidur lagi aja ah," gumam Sakura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

TOK TOK

"Yah, siapa sih? Baru aja mau tidur.." gerutu Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Ya, sia-"

"Sakura...!!" teriak orang itu tiba-tiba, setelah Sakura membuka pintu.

"Ka.. Kalian...!?"

**Di rumah Sai...**

"_Fuh, gimana kabar __Hebi? Kenapa tidak ada laporan, ya?" _batin Sai dalam hati. Saat matanya baru saja mau menutup, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi...

TING TONG

"Cih, siapa sih? Perasaan sebelum pergi, tadi ayah bilang tidak akan ada tamu," gerutu Sai sambil membuka pintu. Setelah itu Sai membelalakkan matanya melihat...

"Sai," geram orang itu dengan mata onyxnya.

"Sa.. Sasu-"

BUAAAAGGGH...!!

Pukulan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendarat di wajahnya membuat laki-laki itu terhuyung mundur dan jatuh terduduk. Sai mengelap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menatap Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu masuk dan berdiri tegap di depan pintu, menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk.

"Apa sebenarnya mau lo, HAH..!?" bentak Sasuke. Sai tidak menjawab, dia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Justru harusnya gue yang nanya..!! Kenapa tiba-tiba lu datang dan menghajar gue..!?" tanya Sai geram. Tapi Sasuke langsung maju dan mencengkram kerah kemeja hitamnya.

"Masih kurang, brengsek..!?"

BUAAGGH...!!

Sekali lagi Sasuke memukul Sai, tapi tidak melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah baju laki-laki itu. Malah semakin kuat, dan mungkin pindah ke lehernya. Sai berusaha bertahan ketika cengkeraman leher Sasuke semakin kuat dan hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan nafas.

"Le.. Lepaskan... OHOK...!!" rintih Sai.

"Beri tahu gue, apa yang lu katakan pada Hebi..??" tanya Sasuke pelan, nada membunuh terasa di sana. Tapi Sai tidak menjawab, sibuk mempertahankan nafasnya.

"JAWAB SEKARANG...!! LU MAU MATI, EH..!!?" teriak Sasuke tidak sabar. Sai mengangguk cepat.

"Ba.. Baiklah," ucap Sai pelan. Sasuke melepas cengkeramannya membiarkan Sai jatuh di depannya dan mengatur nafas. "Gue.. Memberi tahu mereka tempat tinggal lu dan Sa.. Sakura," tambahnya lagi, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"APA..!? KAU..!!" teriak Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Gue udah tahu semuanya, termasuk perjodohan lu dan Sakura dan kalian yang tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah," tambah Sai, sekarang dia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi... Biarpun begitu, aku tidak pernah berniat menyerahkan Sakura pada orang sepertimu," tambahnya dengan tenang. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Sekarang pasti Hebi sudah datang ke rumahmu dan membujuk Sakura, kira-kira mana yang akan dia pilih ya? Sasuke atau Hebi?" tanyanya dengan senyum walau bibirnya sudah biru dihajar Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu mengepal tangannya dan baru saja tangannya akan melayang menuju laki-laki di depannya, Sai memegang tangan yang mengepal itu dan menatap mata onyx pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa, kau membuang waktu disini, Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sai pelan, "Mungkin saja, calon istrimu dalam bahaya," tambahnya lagi dengan tenang dan melepas tangan Sasuke.

"CIH..!!" Sasuke langsung berlari keluar rumah Sai dan berlari kencang. Sai menatap punggung Sasuke dari jauh dalam diam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

**Di rumah Sakura...**

"Mu.. Mustahil, Tayuya sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura gugup melihat Tayuya dkk atau Hebi, sedang berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu kembali ke Oto," jawab Tayuya riang. Sakura memaksakan senyum mendengar permintaan temannya itu.

"Eh.. Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kok kenapa sih? Tentu saja agar Hebi kembali lengkap seperti dulu," cengir Zaku kepada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ayo bersiap Sakura..!!" ajak Sakon sambil tersenyum.

"A.. Aku,"

"Ng? Kenapa Sakura? Ayo..!!" ajak Ukon cepat sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tapi gadis itu melepas tangannya paksa, membuat semua temannya heran menatapnya.

"Ti.. Tidak, aku.. ingin tetap di Konoha," jawab Sakura getir tidak mau melihat mata teman-temannya. Kidoumaru membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau..!? Ayo cepat ikut..!!" gumam Kidoumaru sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura paksa. Tentu saja, Sakura yang tidak suka dipaksa spontan memegang tangan Kidoumaru dan membantingnya dengan jurus judo andalannya.

"GUE UDAH BILANG NGGAK MAU..!!" bentak Sakura. "Kalau.. Kalian masih memaksa, aku tidak akan tanggung-tanggung," tambah gadis itu.

"Cih seperti biasa, kau masih tidak suka memakai cara halus ya Sakura," gumam Tayuya dan berlari menyerang Sakura yang terdiam. Tapi tiba-tiba Sakura sudah pindah ke belakangnya, Tayuya segera berbalik tapi dia lengah. Hanya saja dia bisa melihat Sakura menangis.

"Gomen Tayuya," getirnya menahan tangis agar tidak jatuh dari pipinya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya cepat memukul leher Tayuya hingga pingsan. Kini, hawa mencekam milik Sakura yang sepertinya sudah lama disembunyikan sudah mulai keluar.

"Uuhh," tiba-tiba Sakura memegang kepalanya lagi. Kepala itu kini benar-benar serasa ditekan bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sakura jatuh terduduk, pandangannya mulai buram.

"Nah ini kesempatan, setidaknya buat Sakura tak sadarkan diri dulu," gumam Zaku sambil mengambil batang kayu di sampingnya dan berlari menyerang Sakura.

"TUNGGU ZAKU..!! JANGAN KETERLALUAN..!!" teriak Sakon dan Ukon berusaha menahan Zaku. Tapi terlambat, batang kayu itu sudah terlanjur melayang. Sakura yang pasrah menutup matanya...

BHUAAAAAGGG...!!!

Sakura menunggu rasa sakit itu. Tapi karena tak kunjung datang, Sakura membuka matanya. Yang pertama dia lihat adalah darah yang mengucur sedikit demi sedikit dari kepala yang berambut biru tua seperti pantat ayam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, laki-laki itu terengah-engah sepertinya dia habis kecapekan berlari. Rupanya Sasuke melindungi Sakura dengan memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkan kepalanya yang lebih tinggi terkena pukulan maut Zaku. Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras ketika Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sa.. Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan getir menatap mata onyx Sasuke dalam-dalam. Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tapi Sakura bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke yang dingin bergetar, menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Lalu Sasuke memandangnya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Ciuman ini... ganti untuk yang kemarin tidak... jadi.." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik. Lalu nafas Sasuke semakin cepat.

"Dasar... cewek... baka..." gumam Sasuke pelan dan sempat tersenyum, lalu dia roboh. Kepalanya jatuh di pangkuan Sakura, nafasnya semakin cepat dan tidak teratur. Darah di kepalanya mengalir semakin deras. Zaku kabur takut disalahkan sambil mengajak teman-temannya yang lain. Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya, dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi di kepalanya untuk berteriak...

"SASUKEEEEE...!!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huweee... Selesai juga, kok rasanya di fic ini saya semakin menyiksa Sasuke ya? *dihajar Sasuke fc* Tapi aku beneran gak ada maksud untuk itu lho, bener deh..!! Habis ide yang keluar pas ini, jadi ya.. Begini deh hahaha...!! *dibantai readers***

**Oh ya, sekali lagi maaf kalo telat update ya. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, FLASHDISK SAYA RUSAAAKK..!! Aku sampai harus bolak-balik demi mendapat pinjaman flashdisk, merananya aku ini *meringkuk di pojokan* **

**Sekalian ngitung suara ah, menurut kalian di fic ini lebih keren mana? Taka atau Hebi? Berikan suara kalian yaa...!! ^^**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi? Revieeew pleeeease..??**


	11. Chapter 11 : Aku mencemaskanmu

**Fuh, nggak nyangka MEOML udah masuk chapter 11, padahal kayaknya dulu nggak ada niat nyampe chapter sepanjang ini deh… *bersungut-sungut –dilempar bakiak***

**Hehe, bales review dulu yaaa…!!**

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Wah, kalian jangan gebukin Sai dong *dipeluk Sai, karena udah bela dia* kan kalau Ry-chan sama Sasuke doang yang gebukin nggak seru..!! __Makanya aku ikut...!! *ditendang Sai fc* hehe thanks buat review dan suaranya ya...!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Hehe iya ya, aku juga jadi bingung sendiri sih *ditendang* nggg, umurku 13 tahun lho hohoho *bangga* hehe thanks ah review yaa…!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Huh Sasuke pingsan aja nangis, aku telat update malah mau dibunuh, gak adil… *pundung di pojokan* Hahaha, Sakura kan emang lagi sakit, belum hamil dong kan Sasuke yang bilang "Cuma boleh dilakukan setelah menikah," iya kan..?? ^^ hehe thanks dah review yaa..!_

_**Lauselle 'Cake' E. Granzchesta : **__Hehe ok, ok. Thanks ya untuk review dan suaranya…!! ^^_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Aku juga ikut nendang...!! *termasuk Sasuke fc nih* hehe Sakura Cuma sakit biasa aja kok, kayak kurang tidur gitu deh. *ikut dijotos Sakura* hee makasih atas reviewnya ya..!! _

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Iya betul tim Taka kekurangan orang, tapi Sagi jangan masuk deh. Ntar kalau Sagi babak belur gara-gara berantem terus, jadi nggak bisa review ficku lagi dong XP *ngeles, bilang aja pingin ficnya direview terus..! –dilempar tong* ntar ya, kalau Taka aku munculin lagi. Yup, Sasu masuk rumah sakit ntar do'amu buat dia aku sampein, ^^ hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Haha iya betul, emang ada fans Karin? Dulu pas masih suka Friendster, yang ada malah grup Karin Haters tuh. __Terus aku ikut deh hohoho. Ok, thanks ya buat review dan suaranya..!!_

_**Ayam LoVe jidat : **__Hoho bener artinya Sasuke love Sakura..?? Haha aku ini memang jenius..!! *dilempar kulit pisang* Yup, amin juga ^^ hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Green YupiCandy Chan : **__Iya bener Zaku sialan, tapi lumayan keren *WTH..!? –dilempar bakiak* gomen nggak bisa cepet update, flashdisk saya kan sudah di alam sana *meratapi nasib* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Shiho Kazuki U.K : **__Eeeh?? Kakak tahu aja, emang pas bikin chap 10 lagi inget ShiniRan yang di New York itu. __Huwaaa, Shinichinya keren bangeeet...!! *peluk Shinichi, ditendang Shinichi fc* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Tahu tuh, dasar Sasu mau pingsan aja masih sok cool *kan lu yang bikin? -dichidori* Tapi emang kalo aku bayangin sendiri, kayaknya so sweet deh hoho *SasuSaku sweatdrop* gak janji update kilat lhooo… hehe thanks dah review yaa..!!_

_**D**__**hidi-chan : **__Bisa dong hohoho, kalau di manga paling yang pas Sasuke dan Sakura lawan Orochimaru di ujian pertama, tahu kan? Demi nyelametin Sakura, Sasuke rela nusuk kakinya sendiri pake kunai. Habis itu pas Orochimaru ngelempar jarum ke arah Sakura, Sasuke langsung loncat terus gendong Sakura. __HYAAAA...!! Pas itu so sweet bangeeet...!! *teriak-teriak kayak orgil –readers sweatdrop* hehe thanks untuk review dan suaranya ya..!!_

_**Miss raindrops : **__Haha nggak apa, semoga ficnya cepat selesai yaa... ^^ hehe thanks dah review..!!_

_**Michishige Asuka : **__Hayo… Pas -itu- apaaa..?? *digebukin* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Nurimut-chan : **__Iya ya Hebi jahat banget, tapi mungkin wajar karena Sakura memang berkhianat sih. *digebukin* tapi tenang aja, masalahnya reda kok baca yaa...!! *ditendang* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Syllie Charm : **__*ambil boneka voodoo Syl* hoho aku juga ikutan yaa...!! *ambil korek api, bakar semua voodoo..!!* YA~HAA..!! XDD thanks ya dah review, Yaki..!!_

_**D'BlackList-Jijin : **Ok dah hehe, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Enda-Chan : **Nggak kok hehe, cuma sakit pusing biasa aja. Nggaklah, kan bukan angst jadi aku usahakan happy ending, ok? ^^ Kalo aku sih, geng Taka soalnya selain suka Sasuke aku juga suka Suigetsu hoho... Satu catatan penting I HATE KARIN...!! Makanya aku keluarin dia dari Taka hohoho. Wah nggak tahu deh bakal ada adegan di skul atau tidak, soalnya dah mau selesai nih hehe, trus kalau kawin ya... Hmm Insya Allah aku adakan acara OC ya... ^^ thanks ya dah review...!!_

**_Haruchi Nigiyama : _**_Hehe makasih, nggak tahu deh soalnya si Sai kayaknya udah mau nyerah baca ya hoho *ditendang* hehe thanks ya dah review..!!_**_  
_**

**Fuh udah deh, mari masuk ceritaaa...!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Frriendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ?? **

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 11 : AKU MENCEMASKANMU…**

"Uuuh," Sasuke merasa kepalanya berat sekali. Perlahan dia membuka mata, tapi pandangannya masih mengabur. Baru setelah dia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, pandangannya mulai jelas. Sasuke memegang kepalanya, rupanya sudah ada perban yang melilit kepalanya yang terluka itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sebenanya ini dimana..??" gumam Sasuke pelan. Dia memandangi sekelilingnya berusaha menyerap informasi dia ada dimana. Lalu laki-laki pantat ayam itu tertegun melihat seseorang yang sedang tidur sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di sampingnya.

"Sakura..??" sahut Sasuke melihat rambut gadis itu yang berwarna pink. Tentu saja Sakura tidak menjawab, malah semakin memperlelap tidurnya.

"Dia menunggumu bangun semalaman," gumam suara seseorang tiba-tiba. Laki-laki yang bersuara itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar rawat Sasuke. Dan menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sai? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke. Sai hanya mendengus kesal, lalu melepas jaket yang dipakainya.

"Hanya menemani Sakura yang menunggumu bangun," gumam Sai sambil memakaikan jaketnya pada Sakura "Sekarang kau sudah bangun, malah dia yang tertidur, dasar bodoh," gumam Sai lagi. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Ya, dia memang cewek baka," gumam Sasuke. Walau bicaranya cuek seperti itu, Sai bisa melihat mata Sasuke melembut ketika menatap Sakura.

"Ng, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang membawaku kemari? Tidak mungkin kan cewek baka ini yang mengangkatku sendirian? Ini di rumah sakit kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sai yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya bosan.

"Yah begitulah. Sebenarnya aku berniat menyusulmu untuk melihat adegan action pertarungan Sasuke VS Hebi. Eh malah melihat adegan romantis Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang berdarah-darah," ketus Sai sambil membuang muka. Sasuke mengangkat alis dan tertawa khas.

"Haha, lu cemburu sama gue kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tentu saja spontan wajah Sai memerah dan menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ng.. Nggak, sialan..!! Siapa yang bakal cemburu sama laki-laki gila berantem kayak lu..!?" balas Sai.

"Heh, gue beritahu aja ya.. Untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura, kita memang harus berkorban sampai berdarah seperti ini," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk perban di kepalanya. Sai menatapnya dalam diam lalu menunduk.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa… kau rela menjadi seperti itu hanya untuk Sakura..??" tanya Sai. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab...

"Hn, aku juga tidak tahu," gumam Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Dulu, aku sempat menganggapnya cewek menyebalkan yang harus dibasmi," tambahnya lagi tetap memandang lurus ke selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Sai menatapnya dalam diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Waktu kami dijodohkan pun, rasa itu belum datang," lanjut Sasuke pelan. "Lalu tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Sakura tersenyum padamu," Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yaitu, perasaan egois yang mengatakan senyum Sakura harus untuk aku seorang," gumam Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tapi aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan egois itu muncul, yah setidaknya sampai Juugo memberi tahuku dan akhirnya aku sadar saat memeluk Sakura yang sakit waktu itu," sahut Sasuke lalu mendesah pelan dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil, yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihat Sai.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya mungkin... melebihi nyawaku,"

Sai tertegun dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos seketika, apalagi setelah dilihatnya Sasuke yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi terasa hangat. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, mungkin Sai tidak percaya laki-laki di depannya adalah Sasuke sang pemimpin geng Taka.

"Tapi, kalau lebih jelasnya alasan aku melindungi cewek baka ini. Mungkin karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Gaara. Habis daripada ngelanggar janji, aku harus bertarung lagi sama dia kan merepotkan," sahut Sasuke cepat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kelihatan memerah. Sai tertawa kecil melihat laki-laki itu lalu bangkit dari sofanya.

"Seperti biasa, selalu berusaha untuk tetap cool ya..??" ejek Sai. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Haha lucu. Oh ya Sai, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku dan Sakura dijodohkan?" tanya Sasuke, Sai tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja membayar orang untuk menyelidiki kalian. Aku heran, kalian selalu bertengkar seperti musuh abadi, tapi datang dan pulang sekolah kalian selalu bersama," jawab Sai, Sasuke memberinya tatapan death glare.

"Begitu tahu kalian tinggal dalam 1 rumah, bahkan katanya tidur dalam 1 kamar. Aku sempat berpikir macam-macam, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti setelah kusuruh orang-orang itu menyelidiki keluarga kalian hehe," jawab Sai lagi dengan nada tanpa dosa, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Huh dasar, bagaimana mau macam-macam? Cewek baka itu walaupun sudah kukalahkan tetap saja nekat menghajarku kalau aku salah sedikit saja," tukas Sasuke kesal, Sai tertawa kecil lagi.

"Siapa yang baka? BAKA..!!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil mengucek matanya dan menatap Sasuke kesal.

"Ho... Udah bangun," gumam Sasuke cuek.

"Huh, harusnya gue yang bilang begitu..! Tahu-tahu lu udah bangun, gue kirain mimpi," jawab Sakura pelan tapi nada cemas terdengar darinya. Sai yang sudah memahami situasi, beranjak mengambil jaketnya di tubuh Sakura.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Cepat sembuh ya Sasuke," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum yang dibalas Sasuke dengan ber'hn' ria. Akhirnya Sai keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Dasar bego..!!" gumam Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menunduk, Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa sih..!? Kok tiba-tiba-"

"Bego, dungu, mesum, nyebelin, teme, dodol," gumam Sakura lebih cepat, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lu ini nggak tahu rasa terima kasih a- "

Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia dipeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba dengan cepat dan kencang. Sasuke bingung harus berkata apa, terlebih wajahnya sudah memerah, tapi akhirnya dia membalas pelukan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu merosot ke dada bidangnya. Lalu perasaan itu ditepisnya seketika, setelah mendengar Sakura terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Hei Sakura, kau kena-"

"Baka..!! Kenapa kau lakukan itu..??" isak Sakura belum mau mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke tertegun. "Aku ini mencemaskanmu tahu, dasar cowok nggak peka..!!" tambah Sakura lagi.

"Yaaa... Gomen deh, habis tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya," jawab Sasuke asal sambil membelai rambut pink panjang Sakura. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat air mata menutupi keindahan mata emeraldnya.

"Jawab yang benar..!! Serius dong..!!" paksa Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke diam saja enggan menjawab. Tapi setelah melihat Sakura memberi muka harap padanya, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab...

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apapun padamu, itu saja," jawab Sasuke pelan dengan wajah merah yang tertahan. Sakura diam menatapnya, tapi air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang putih bersih. Sasuke mengambil kain di sampingnya dan mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Jangan nangis lagi. Kalau menangis, bukan Sakura yang kukenal jadi lebih baik pergi saja dari sini," gumam Sasuke dan memberikan kain seperti saputangan itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu menggenggam saputangannya erat dan mengusap air matanya. Lalu dia tersenyum kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Dasar pantat ayam,"

"Cewek baka bantet,"

Lalu mereka terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Sakura sudah kembali ceria didengar dari tawanya yang sumringah. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa ditebak karena hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' setiap perkataan Sakura. Sai yang rupanya masih belum pulang, berdiri di samping pintu kamar rawat Sasuke. Setelah mendengar omongan mereka, Sai berlalu pergi memang tidak begitu terlihat tapi wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan...

"_Sepertinya memang harus kuserahkan padamu, Sasuke.."_

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"MY LOVELY OTOUTOOOO....!!" teriak Itachi tiba-tiba lalu berlari memeluk Sasuke di ranjang. Sasuke berusaha meronta membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

"A.. Apa-apaan sih..!? Lepasin...!!" kata Sasuke berusaha meronta, tapi sepertinya Itachi tidak berniat melepaskannya malah semakin kencang. Setelah dilepaskan, Sasuke terengah-engah lalu Itachi melihat Sakura.

"Wah, calon adik iparku cantik juga ya," gumam Itachi sambil tertawa cengengesan. Sakura speechless karena Itachi membelai rambut pinknya seperti seorang adik. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap aniki-nya dengan death glare.

"Ngapain ke sini..!? Ganggu ketenangan aja," gumam Sasuke kesal yang dibalas tawa kecil dari sang aniki.

"Haha dasar, maaf deh mengganggu acara kalian berdua tapi sifat dinginmu masih belum berubah Sasuke..??" goda Itachi yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Gue datang bawa kabar bagus dan bahagia, tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau ayah saja yang ngomong biar seru," jelas Itachi. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Kabar bagus dan bahagia? Memang ayah kemana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang, sabar. Sebentar lagi pasti da-"

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba setelah membuka pintu. Di belakangnya ada Fugaku suaminya, Rei dan Saki orang tua Sakura.

"Hn, sudah membaik," jawab Sasuke malas.

"Sakura, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Ibu kangen lho," goda Saki Haruno sambil mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"Huh, kenapa baru sekarang kangen?" tanya Sakura sambil berlagak memalingkan wajahnya. Rei dan Saki tertawa geli.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong gimana rasanya tinggal bareng dalam 1 rumah?" tanya Itachi iseng sambil cengengesan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Buruk..!!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan. Mereka saling membuang muka, Itachi dan keluarganya menatap mereka bingung lalu saling geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yah, jadi belum akur?" tanya Rei agak kecewa. Tapi tidak dijawab dua insan itu.

"Kalau ciuman bibir udah belum?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura membelalakkan matanya, mengingat mereka sudah 2 kali berciuman seperti itu. Saki menyadari aura yang berubah di antara keduanya.

"So sweet, berarti sudah kan?" tanya Saki. Sasuke dan Sakura spontan menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Hm sudahlah, aku tahu kalian sebenarnya sudah saling membutuhkan," gumam Fugaku dengan bijak sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangkat bahu, mereka sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa karena memang itu kenyataannya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah menentukan kalian akan kami nikahkan pada umur 20 tahun," jelas Fugaku tiba-tiba. "Tapi setelah aku, ibumu, dan orang tua Sakura diskusikan lagi, akhirnya kami mengambil keputusan..."

Keadaan di kamar itu jadi tenang. Entah kenapa, tidak ada yang mau bicara. Itachi sepertinya sudah tak sabar apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya itu. Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan, merasakan firasat tidak enak saling menyerang. Akhirnya Fugaku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata...

"Kalian akan kami nikahkan 2 minggu lagi,"

Hening sesaat...

"APAAAAAA....!?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wah wah, akhirnya sudah sampai sini. Gak nyangka *geleng-geleng kepala* hehe, baca terus chapter-chapter terakhir MEOML yaaa..!! Jangan sampai kelewatan..!! Nanti rugi lho... *ditendang* ^^ Tapi kayaknya chapter ini pendek ya..?? Ah, sudahlah *digebukin rame-rame*  
**

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi..?? Revieeeew pleeeeeease..??**

_**Special Bonus**_

_**Itachi**__** VS De-chan**_

_**Itachi**__** : **__Woi, woi tunggu dulu De-chan..!! Kenapa gue dapet peran sok imut begitu...??_

_**De-chan**__** : **__Ya mau gimana lagi? Di komik aslinya lu kan udah keren, jadi bolehlah sedikit dibikin OOC di fic hehe __***tampang innocent***_

_**Itachi**__** : **__Ya setidaknya, jangan teralu dong..!! Lagian kayaknya gue kurang keren neh...!! __***bersungut-sungut***_

_**De-chan**__** : **__Apa sih? Sok amat..!! Dibikinin fic yang ada lu aja udah bagus kan? Protes terus nih...!! _

_**Itachi**__** : **__Kok.. Kok gituuuu..?? Perasaan di Akatsuki gak ada yang lebih keren dari gue deh, si Kakuzu aja kalah sama gue...!!_

_**De-chan**__** : **__Kira-kira dong...!! Lu dibandingin sama Kakuzu ya jelas lu yang menang, dasar blo'on...!! Sama Sasuke dong, halah lu gak ada apa-apanya deh..!! __***meluk Sasuke***_

_**Sasuke**__** : **__He.. Hei jangan tiba-tiba meluk gitu dong..!! __***agak menjauhkan diri dari De-chan***_

_**Itachi**__** : **__Hahaha, si Sasuke aja ogah sama lu...!! Hahaha...!! __Ya kan, Sasuke, my lovely otouto?_

_**Sasuke**__** : **__Ya bukan gitu juga, gue ngejauhin diri dari De-chan karena gue abis megang ikan, ntar De-chan jadi bau amis kasihan kan? _

_**De-chan**__** : *tertawa kemenangan* **__Bwahahahaha...!! Lihat tuh, itu tandanya Sasuke mau deket sama gue, hanya karena dia abis megang ikan saja, bweee...!! __***menjulurkan lidah ke Itachi* **__yang kasihan tuh elu..!! Gak dapet cewek di fic gue..!! Bwahaha...!!_

_**Itachi**__** : **__Berisik..!! Dasar pendek..!!_

_**De-chan**__** : **__Eh? Enak saja, gue gak pendek-pendek amat..!! Tinggiku 155 cm kok...!! __***Bangga* **__Dasar rambut ekor kuda...!!_

_**Itachi**__** : **__Apa..?? Lu __PIIIIIP__...!!_

_**De-chan**__** : **__Enak aja, lu yang __PIIIIIP__...!!!_

_**Sasuke**__** : **__Hei, kalian sudah dong... __***mijet-mijet kepala sendiri***_

_**Sakura**__** : **__Ada apa sih, Sasuke?_

_**Sasuke**__** : **__Tahulah, biasa mereka ini..._

_**Sakura**__** : **__Eh Sasuke, kita nonton bareng yuk, sekalian ajak De-chan sama Itachi..._

_**Sasuke**__** : **__Ngapain mereka diajak? Lagi asyik sama dunia mereka sendiri kok, udah kita berdua saja. Yuk, mumpung mereka belum sadar...!_

_**Akhirnya **__**Sasuke dan Sakura pergi nonton berdua, meninggalkan 2 insan yang adu mulut mengenaskan. Yah, setidaknya itu sampai De-chan dan Itachi kecapekan dan tepar bareng...**_

_**The End**_

***Bangun lagi dari tepar***

**Hah hah... Uh, sialan banget si Itachi, dendam gue dikatain gitu sama dia. Tapi emang dia sebenarnya keren sih, apa nggak jadi dendam aja yaa...?? Lagipula aku kan Uchiha lover juga hohoho *ditendang readers* (=_=)v**


	12. Chapter 12 : Calon istri Sasuke Uchiha

**Huwaaaa…!! Gomen sebesar-besarnya karena (sangat)**** telat update fic ini..!! *stress sendiri* Habis komputernya kena banyak virus menyebalkan, mana ada trojan segala lagi, gebukin trojaaann...!! *author gila, readers sweatdrop* huhuhu pada akhirnya komputerku harus diopname dan baru sembuh beberapa hari yang lalu... T_T**

**Ah sudahlah, jawab review dulu...**

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__*sweatdrup lihat pisau daging* err, Ry-chan mau motong daging siapa? *tampang innocent -dibantai* Hoho lumayan untuk mengurangi stress *melinting baju, mulai gebukin Sai* iya, hehe tapi di chapter ini belum kawin masih persiapan *ha!? –digebukin SasuSaku* ok, thanks dah review..!_

_**Endasuke-chan : **__Hehe makasih ^^ emang kecepatan, apa alasan ortu Saku ada di chapter ini baca ya..!! Hemm, bikin rating M? Aku dah bikin kok judulnya DETECTIVE GIRL, coba baca ya kali aja suka hehe =3. __Thanks dah review...!_

_**Pick-a-doo : **__Hoho pastinya, tapi gomen telat karena bisa anda lihat sendiri alasan saya di atas *meringkuk di pojokan* thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Hahaha, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau gak mau jujur *dichidori* iya betul tuh, padahal masih kelas 2 SMA ckckck *kan gara-gara kamu..!! –dijitak SasuSaku* tapi ada alasannya kok walau rasanya sama sekali gak masuk akal *dapet death glare* ngg, ok ntar aku coba adain OC, makasih dah review ya ^^_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Iya hahaha *tertawa puas –dicekik Sai FG* hehe untuk ficku tidak ada yang basa-basi kayak tunangan dulu, langsung tancap maaang...!! *ditendang SasuSaku* hehe sengaja aku bikin langsung kawin karena berbagai alasan yang menuntutku untuk cepat menyelesaikan fic ini ^^ Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Ki-chan : **__Hehe makasih imouto ^^ *SKSD -dibanting* iya sampai SasuSaku nikah, tapi gak Cuma ampe situ kok, baca ya..!! Hehe thanks dah review..!!_

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Iya err emmm hehe sengaja *tampang innocent -dicekik* tapi ada alasannya kok, baca ya kak ^^ tahu nih Sasuke gak gentle..!! __HUUU..!! *nendang Sasuke, dibantai kusanagi* hehe thanks dah review ya kak...!!_

_**MayukaRui : **__Hoho gak apa kok kak, kakak mau review aja aku udah seneng banget hehe ^^ iya 2 minggu lagi, kecepatan ya? Emang sengaja *dibantai* beres deh kuundang kok *siapa lu..!? –ditendang SasuSaku*, thanks dah review kak…!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko : **__Iya ya, seandainya di anime atau manga ceritanya kayak fic ini *ngarep..!! –ditendang Masashi* gomen telat update, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__Iya, aku juga mau ngibarin bendera..!! *ngibarin bendera merah putih (lho!?)* hemmm, alasan ortu SasuSaku ada di sini kok, baca ya..!! ^^ Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Cake males login : **__Hehe tapi ada alasannya kok senpai, baca ya..!! *maksa -digorok* hoho thanks dah review senpai..!!_

_**Nurimut-chan : **__Hoho iya dong *narsis kumat –diinjek rame-rame* selamat lah, kan Hebinya kabur coba baca chapter sebelumnya deh ^^. Haha kalau dibikin kawin sehari lagi, aku yang ditelen bulet2 sama SasuSaku *dapet death glare* ok deh, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Shirayuki haruna : **__Haha dasar *geleng-geleng kepala –dilempar sandal* di chapter ini SasuSaku masih menikmati hari-hari kebebasan mereka *maksud..!? -dibanting* ok, thanks ya dah review hohoho..!!_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Wah wah Fuyuki ampe review dua kali demi menunggu fic ini. Huhuhu saya jadi terharu *narsis kumat lagi –dilemparin bakiak readers* alasan ortu mereka ada di chapter ini kok, oh ya terus gomen telat update karena... __*nunjuk A/N di paling atas, mengais pasir di pojokan lagi* thanks dah review ya..!_

_**Zee : **__Ng? Kain lap apa? *bingung sendiri* hehe thanks dah review ya..!! _

_**Green YupiCandy Chan : **__Iya nih hehe *cengar-cengir sendiri –dilempar batu* gomen telat update ya, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Syllie charm : **__Yaaaah, dia mah gituuuu…!! T_T *bikin boneka voodoo yang besar sesuai imej orangnya, terus dicubit-cubit XDD* hehe ayolah peace Yaki (^_^)v Hohoho Yoyoyo PEACE..!! Thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Ichigo Cha-Chan : **__Waaiii ada Ichigo..!! *cipika cipiki –ditabok* iya nih Sai masih ada peluang, berjuanglah aku mendukungmu…!! *ngibarin bendera demokrat (heh!?)* sama dong, aku juga suka baka aniki yang seperti Itachi *kena death glare* heeh, aku juga gak nyangka kalau fic romance pertamaku udah sejauh ini, bahkan udah mau selesai *geleng-geleng kepala –readers sweatdrop* gomen telat update untuk chapter ini, thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Beby-chan : **__Hahahaha dasar kau ini *nyuntrung kepala Beby, disuntrung balik* hehe nih udah lama updatenya kan? Kalau nggak selesai-selesai malah ngebosenin kan? Hehe tenang aja, selesai ini aku coba bikin fic SasuSaku yang lebih keren lagi, ok ok? ^^ Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ritsukika Sakuishi : **__Weiii, kalian datang..!! *peluk peluk -digebukin* ok, tapi di chapter ini masih belum merit jadi mungkin yang berikutnya. Thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Hehe nggak telat amat, lagipula aku juga sangat telat update lagi *meringkuk di pojokan* gomen ya, thanks dah review..!!_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__Hohoho gak apa ^^, emang Kuro-chan biasanya di fandom mana? Bleach bukan? Soalnya kadang aku juga di Bleach hehe coba baca ficku deh *malah promosi lagi..!! -dibantai* hehe makasih pujiannya, jadi malu *narsis lagi..!? –dicekik ampe sekarat* heem, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Nisha Uchiha : **Hehe makasih Nisha ^^ ok, ini udah diupdate tapi gomen telat ya... Thanks dah review..!!_

_**Sora-chand : **Hohoho gak papa kok Sora-chan mau review aja aku udah seneng banget ^^ thanks dah review yaaa..!!  
_

**Nah sekarang aku mau meredakan stress ini dulu, selamat membaca..!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 12 : CALON ISTRI SASUKE UCHIHA**

"Sasukeeee…!!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dibilang seragam sekolah juga, mungkin nggak kelihatan karena dasinya longgar, jas hitamnya terbuka, kemeja putihnya sangat tidak rapi dikeluarkan, memakai sepatu berwarna putih. Dia berkacak pinggang di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Hn, jangan teriak-teriak baka..!! Masih pagi tahu," gerutu laki-laki berambut seperti pantat ayam sambil mengunci gerbang rumah mereka. Jika dibandingkan penampilannya dengan gadis di sebelahnya.. err, mungkin lebih parah. Yah harap maklum, pasangan berandal gitu.

Pasangan ini berjalan dalam kehidupan antara sunyi dan ramai. Sekali-kali mereka saling mengejek, lalu tenang kembali. Ngejek lagi tenang lagi. Yah setidaknya sampai De-chan disini juga bosen ngeliatnya. Akhirnya suasana tenang lagi, sang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu mulai bertanya...

"Err pantat ayam?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi malam ada paman Fugaku dan ayah kan? Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan sampai aku disuruh tidur duluan?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus dan diam. Sakura mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa... tentang pernikahan itu? Ayah berubah pikiran?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kemarin gue cuma dikasih tahu alasan mereka menikahkan kita dalam waktu dekat. Tapi alasan itu rasanya pingin bikin gue muntah 7 hari 7 malam..!!" gumam Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Emang apa sih alasannya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan lalu mulai bercerita...

_**Flashback**_

"_Haaah, sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah ini," gumam Sakura lalu duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kakinya di meja. _

"_Cewek baka..! Daripada ngelakuin yang gak jelas begitu, mending bantuin gue angkat baju dari mobil..!!" gerutu Sasuke dan menaruh kopor dengan emosi._

"_Ntar aja deh, capek banget gue," jawab Sakura malas._

"_Bener-bener deh, lu bukan calon istri yang baik, baka bantet..!!" geram Sasuke lalu menendang kopornya dan berbalik ke garasi mobilnya lagi._

"_Heh, siapa yang mau jadi 'istri yang baik' buat cowok kayak lu? Amit-amit..!!" balas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Sasuke menatapnya dengan death glare yang tidak dipedulikan Sakura. Baru saja Sasuke selesai mengambil kopornya dari mobil, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Gila, panas banget..!!" gumam Sasuke sambil mengipas-ngipaskan bajunya. _

"_Kan udah masuk musim panas, cowok baka..!!" jawab Sakura sebal._

"_Oh," balas Sasuke lagi dengan singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka bajunya hingga dia telanjang dada. Membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya._

"_Eit__..!! Mau apa lu?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh curiga ke arah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap cewek di sebelahnya bingung._

"_Gak ngapa-ngapain, panas tahu..!! Emang lu nggak kepanasan..!?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Lagipula kalau begini jadi gak terlalu panas," tambahnya lagi._

"_Ya.. Sebenarnya panas sih," gumam Sakura ragu-ragu tapi tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengipas-ngipas lehernya._

"_Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo buka baju, sini gue yang bukain," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura._

"_HEEEI..!! Dasar mesum...!!! Nggak, gue nggak jadi kepanasan..!!" gumam Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke lebih jauh dengan kakinya. Membuat Sasuke tertawa kemenangan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melirik Sakura yang tiduran tapi kaki gadis itu ada di lengannya._

"_Hahahaha, gue kan cuma bercanda, mikirnya macam-macam aja nih. Atau malah lu yang mesum?" tanya Sasuke dengan lancarnya. _

"_Enak aja...!! Kalaupun gue mesum, paling itu karena ketularan lu, tahu..!!" jawab Sakura dengan nafsu yang meluap-luap, tapi hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan tawaan._

_TOK TOK_

"_Hn? Siapa tuh yang datang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. _

"_Mana kutahu..!! Kenapa ada tamu di jam segini?" tanya Sakura melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam._

"_Minggir, gue aja yang buka," gumam Sasuke sambil menggeser kaki Sakura di lengannya dan menuju pintu._

_KRIEEET_

"_Hn, rupanya kau masih belum tidur Sasuke? Baguslah," gumam laki-laki tua di depan Sasuke. Di belakangnya ada laki-laki berambut coklat sedang tersenyum ramah ke arah Sasuke._

"_Ayah? Paman Rei? Tumben ke sini, malam-malam begini lagi," gumam Sasuke masih dengan tatapan herannya. Fugaku berdehem._

"_Ehm, bagaimana kalau kau mempersilahkan aku dan Rei untuk masuk Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku yang didasari keyakinan bahwa Sasuke akan menjawab 'silahkan'._

"_Ya sudah," jawab Sasuke cuek dan masuk ke dalam. Fugaku memutar bola matanya karena jawaban Sasuke lain dari pikirannya._

"_Siapa Sasu- lho ayah dan paman Fugaku?"__ tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Rei mencubit pipi Sakura gemas, lalu mengusap rambut pink gadis itu._

"_Kok kalian belum tidur jam segini? Besok sekolah lho," tegur Rei. Sakura tertawa kecil._

"_Hehe aku dan Sasuke kan baru sampai dari rumah sakit, jadi kita beres-beres dulu sebentar," jawab Sakura dengan senyum polosnya. Sasuke mendelik._

"_Kita? Nggak salah denger? Oh ya, lu kan bantuin gue dengan tidur di sofa ya, sedangkan gue ngambilin koper dari bagasi mobil SENDIRIAN..!! Bangga banget gue punya calon istri kayak lu," sindir Sasuke dengan lancarnya tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa menyadari death glare Sakura sudah siap menyerang._

"_Huh, baru ngambilin koper aja udah sewot. Iya iya, ntar gue yang beresin bajunya," gerutu Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Sakura._

"_Nah, gitu dong," gumam Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura keras-keras membuat gadis itu mengaduh._

"_Aduduh, sialan lu Sasuke..!!" ancam Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya. Fugaku dan Rei menatap tingkah kedua anaknya itu dengan heran._

"_Err, sebenarnya tiap hari kalian seperti ini? Bertengkar terus?" tanya Rei heran pada Sakura. _

"_Yaaah begitulah," jawab Sakura malas. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' dari arah kamar._

"_Kalian itu harus rukun mulai dari sekarang, ingat..! Dua minggu lagi kalian menikah..!" tegur Fugaku. Sakura hanya mendesah pelan._

"_Terserah ayah dan paman deh," gumam Sakura. Rei tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu anaknya itu._

"_Oh ya Sakura, bisa kau tidur duluan? Ayah mau bicara dulu dengan Sasuke, calon suamimu hehe..." perintah Rei sambil bergurau. Sakura melirik ayahnya setengah kesal._

"_Ya sudah deh, toh aku udah ngantuk. Malam ayah, malam paman," gumam Sakura sambil sesekali menguap lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar, menatap Fugaku dan Rei malas._

"_Mau ngomong apa yah? Kenapa gak besok aja? Aku ngantuk banget nih," gumam Sasuke sesekali dia menguap juga._

"_Ngantuk apa ngantuk? Jangan-jangan pingin cepet masuk kamar terus mau.. EHM..!!" dehem Fugaku, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya menyadari sifat mesumnya itu ternyata memang dari ayahnya._

"_Ya nggaklah, aku sama Sakura kan masih sekolah. Gimana sih? Ayah mau ngajarin aku hal yang nggak bener ya?" tuntut Sasuke, Fugaku hanya tertawa menghadapinya, Rei sebagai ayah Sakura berdehem-dehem tanda tidak setuju dengan temannya itu._

"_Sebenarnya nggak begitu penting sih, Cuma ingin ngasih tahu alasan kami menikahkan kau dan Sakura lebih cepat," gumam Rei, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Maksud.. paman? Apa alasannya?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabar._

"_Karena kudengar kau dan Sakura banyak penggemarnya. Kami takut kau atau Sakura tertarik oleh salah satu penggemar kalian, jadi batal deh perjodohannya. Makanya kami menikahkan kalian lebih cepat," jelas Fugaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke menganga._

"_...."_

"_..."_

"_Cuma itu?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Fugaku dan Rei mengangguk dengan tenang. Ingin rasanya kepala Sasuke meledak melihat kebodohan ayah dan calon mertuanya. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu mendorong keluar Fugaku dan Rei sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan death glare. _

"_KALAU CUMA ITU, CEPAT PULANG..!! AKU MAU TIDUR..!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi lalu membanting pintu rumahnya, membiarkan Fugaku dan Rei menatap pintu itu bengong._

"_Wah wah, tak kusangka Sasuke semarah itu," gumam Fugaku dengan tanpa dosa._

"_Iya, tapi kita jadi tahu perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya kan?" tanya Rei._

"_Maksudmu apa, Rei?" tanya Fugaku balik._

"_Apa tadi kau tidak lihat? Sasuke sama sekali tidak meminta kita membatalkan jadwal pernikahannya kan? Itu berarti Sasuke memang ingin menikahi Sakura," jelas Rei. Fugaku tersenyum senang._

"_Kau benar juga,"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Begitulah alasannya," gumam Sasuke kemudian. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Alasannya... hanya segitu..?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan, Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam.

"UUUHH, AYAH SAMA PAMAN FUGAKU NYEBELIIIN..!!" teriak Sakura mengamuk. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang mengamuk tidak jelas di sebelahnya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

**Di kelas...**

"Hei teman-teman...!! Lihat, kita dapat surat undangan..!!" teriak Kiba sambil memasuki pintu kelas XI-A, dia menunjukkan setumpuk kertas berwarna coklat dengan pita kehitaman.

"Haa?? Undangan apaan Kiba..?" tanya Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya melihat kertas-kertas itu.

"Sepertinya undangan pernikahan ya? Siapa yang nikah?" tanya Naruto lalu dia mengambil satu dari tumpukan kertas itu dan mencoba membukanya.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kiba.

"Aku dapat dari Kakashi-sensei, katanya-"

"HAAAAAHHH...!!?" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba setelah membuka surat undangan itu. Mulutnya menganga kaget tidak mau menutup membuat teman-temannya heran. Seluruh isi kelas pun memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya gadis bercepol dua, Tenten. Dia menghampiri Naruto untuk ikut melihat isi undangan tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba gadis itu kaget dan menutup mulutnya seakan menahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kenapa sih kalian semua? Coba lihat..!!" Kabuto yang sedari tadi sedang asyik di pojokan bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo akhirnya merebut surat undangan itu dari tangan Naruto dan membacanya di depan teman-teman yang lain...

"Hmm, telah berbahagia saudara kita karena akan melakukan pernikahan yaitu... Sasuke Uchiha.. dan Sakura Haruno...??" Kabuto membelalakkan matanya kaget begitu juga yang lain, sekarang mata mereka tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk paling belakang sambil mengangkat kaki mereka di atas meja.

"Apa!?" gumam Sasuke kaget mendengar namanya di sebut, dia dan Sakura langsung menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja lalu merebut kertas undangan yang dipegang Kabuto.

Sasuke membacanya dengan geram lalu menarik lengan Sakura keluar kelas. Anak-anak kelas XI-A menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dengan bingung. Kedua anak manusia ini akhirnya berhenti di kebun belakang sekolah, Sasuke memberikan kertas undangannya pada Sakura untuk dibaca. Sedangkan dia sendiri asyik memukul batang kayu hingga melepuk untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ke.. Kenapa sampai ada surat undangan segala? Dengan begini, bakal ketahuan kan kalau kita.." Sakura tidak berani melanjutkan melihat muka Sasuke yang merah menahan amarah.

"Orang tua kita pasti sengaja..!! SIALAAAN...!!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Sekarang kita harus gimana? Lebih baik kau tenangkan diri dulu Sasuke..!!" bujuk Sakura sambil memegang bahu Sasuke. Amarah Sasuke mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit.

KRIIING KRIIIING

"Sasuke, bel pelajaran kedua sudah dimulai. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke berjalan di depannya.

"Ayo masuk kelas," ajak Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Sakura mengangguk lalu berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke.

Pasangan ini masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membanting pintu err, lebih tepatnya Sasuke sih yang membanting pintu. Semua kaget melihat ke arah mereka, bisa dilihat sekarang kertas undangan itu sudah didapat masing-masing anak. Untuk beberapa yang sangat takut Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan surat undangan yang diberikan kepadanya. Sasuke duduk di atas meja guru sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menatap semua murid yang ada di situ.

"Jadi.. apa kalian akan datang ke pesta pernikahan itu?" tanya Sasuke tapi tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Malah saling menyikut siku teman di sebelahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Karin berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan tidak terima...

"Jadi, surat ini benar? Kau dan Sakura akan-"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Sasuke cepat. Sakura tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, tapi sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sasuke..!! Kenapa kau selalu- KYAAA..!!" saat Karin berniat mendekati Sasuke tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang Sakura. Gadis pink itu tersenyum kepada Karin.

"Kalau mau menyentuh Sasuke, langkahi mayatku dulu," desis Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya sedangkan Karin ketakutan dan melepas paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sakura.

"KAU..!! GARA-GARA KAU, HUBUNGANKU DAN SASUKE JADI SEPERTI INI..!! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA..!?" teriak Karin penuh emosi. Saat Sakura akan bicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura dan merangkul bahu gadis itu erat.

"Cewek baka inilah calon istriku," gumam Sasuke dengan senyum liciknya seperti biasa. Sakura memerah dan menatap setengah kesal pada Sasuke lalu tertawa kecil. Karin menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sudah ah, gue dan dia ada urusan. Suigetsu, tolong absenkan gue dan cewek baka ini ya," gumam Sasuke yang dibalas 'ok' dari Suigetsu. Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura keluar kelas yang akhirnya keluar sekolah juga.

**Di taman tidak jauh dari sekolah...**

"Sasuke..!! Ngapain sih kesini..!?" tanya Sakura agak kesal sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria lalu tiduran di samping kolam. Sakura mendesah pelan dan baru saja akan ikut duduk, tiba-tiba sekitar 7 orang cowok menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei hei, kalau pacaran jangan di sini..!! Ini tempat kami, minggir kalian..!!" tegur salah satunya dengan kasar, Sakura langsung berdiri sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat orang-orang itu lalu tidur lagi.

"Hei Sasuke berdiri dong..!!" ajak Sakura sambil mengepal tangannya erat.

"Malas ah kalau ngelawan teri-teri seperti itu, kamu saja yang hajar mereka kalau sudah selesai bangunkan aku," gumam Sasuke masih merem. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ya sudah, kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu," gumam Sakura dengan evil smirknya.

"Wah wah, daripada kita bermain hajar-hajaran seperti ini, ayo kita bermain di rumahku saja nona," goda salah satu dari kawanan itu pada Sakura. Gadis pink itu menatapnya jijik lalu meludah di depan mereka.

"Cuh! Teri seperti kalian bisa main apa sih?" ejek Sakura.

"TERI KAU BILANG..!? AYO KITA HAJAR DIA..!!" ajak bos kawanan itu pada lainnya.

Orang-orang itu menyerang Sakura secara bersamaan tanpa ada celah. Sepertinya mereka suka bermain keroyokan tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Sakura si pemimpin geng Hebi kan? Satu persatu orang-orang gila itu diceburkan ke kolam oleh Sakura.

Bahkan Sakura hanya memegang lengan orang-orang itu lalu menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam kolam dengan memanfaatkan tenaga orang-orang itu sendiri. Sehingga Sakura sama sekali tidak kecapekan, dia tertawa senang melihat orang-orang itu menatapnya ketakutan dari pinggir kolam. Orang-orang itu menanyakan nama Sakura.

"Se.. Sebenarnya... siapa kau..??" tanya orang-orang itu sambil menggigil kedinginan.

"Aku? Aku adalah-"

"Calon istri Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura sambil memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam, dia ini kuat," gumam Sasuke lagi. Sakura mendongak ke atas menatap mata onyx Sasuke, berusaha mencari kebenaran di ucapannya. Sasuke tersenyum licik lalu menghampiri orang-orang itu dan mencengkram kerah baju bos dari mereka semua.

"A.. Ampun, ma.. maafkan kami.." ucap orang yang dicengkram kerah bajunya oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu melirik Sakura.

"Mau dimaafkan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Huh dasar, kau terlalu baik Sakura," tambah Sasuke lagi, setelah itu dia melempar bos kawanan mereka dan membiarkannya lari terbirit-birit. Yang lain mengikuti bos mereka.

"Cewek baka, mau pulang?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur dulu di sini, habis kayaknya tempatnya nyaman," gumam Sakura.

"Huh, ngikutin gue aja," gumam Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Tawanya berhenti begitu Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah polos, saat Sasuke ingin bertanya ada apa, Sakura tersenyum jahil padanya…

"Iya dong, aku kan calon istri Sasuke Uchiha...!!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Heeee, gak nyangka tahunya udah selesai lagi. Tapi kayaknya chapter yang ini selesainya agak aneh *bersungut-sungut -dibantai* ok dah, gak banyak komentar lagi. Gomen sebesar-sebesarnya karena aku telat update hohohoho... *digetok***

**Ok, ada pertanyaan lagi..? Revieeeew pleeeease..??**


	13. Chapter 13 : Hanabi terakhir

**Pada akhirnya sampai juga di masa lajang terakhir SasuSaku *digebukin Taka* hmm, balas review dulu ya… ^^**

_**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **__*ikut naburin bunga ke Karin* hoho lega banget rasanya setelah nyiksa lu di chapter lalu, KARIN..!! *Karin pundung di pojokan* SasuSaku so sweet kan? Iya kan? __Jadi malu *disambar petir* hehe ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Hyori Sagi : **__Iya, hehe dasar mereka jaim *geleng-geleng kepala –ditendang* KARIN MATI AJA..!! *teriak gaje –readers sweatdrop* ok, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Pick-a-doo : **__Kasihan..?? Sama komputer..?? *ngelirik komputer* Kenapa gak kasihan sama aku ajaaa..?? *puppy eyes –ditendang* hehe bercanda kok komputer sayang *meluk komputer –readers sweatdrop* Sasuke emang gemesin bangeeet..!! __*nyubit pipi Sasuke -dichidori* hehe ok, thanks ya dah review..!! ^^_

_**Beby-chan : **__Hehe, aku kasih bocoran aja kali ya? MEOML bakal selesai di chapter 15 hehe peace *dilempar batu* iya, aku bakal bikin SasuSaku lagi kalau ada ide ^^ hoho thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Nanalala : **__Heeee..?? Benarkaah..?? __Jadi malu *narsis kumat –disiram air sama readers* hehe ok, thanks dah review ya..!_

_**Airyuu no Uzumaki : **__Oh, gak papa kok Airyuu mau review aja aku udah seneng banget ^^ iya, memang sampai SasuSaku punya anak, anaknya seperti apa? Lihat saja nanti ya, hohoho *dibanting SasuSaku* ok, thanks dah review…!!_

_**Syllie Charm : **__Kasihan amat lu? *ngelus kepala Syl -dibakar* hehe Yaki banyak dosa ke Tako sih jadi gini deh hohoho *bener-bener dibakar ampe gosong* hehe thanks dah review..!!_

_**Amethyst is Aphrodite : **__Iya, tinggal 2 chapter lagi setelah ini hehe baca ya..!! ^O^ Ini udah update, tapi gomen telat ya.. :3 ok, thanks dah review..!!_

_**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **__Hoho iya dong siapa dulu De-MMMPH *dibekep perban sebelum narsis kumat lagi* hehe ok, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Shena blitz : **__Aku, aku, aku juga calon istrinya Sasuke..!! *dichidori plus dishannaro* hehe habis bikin Sasuke jadi mesum itu enak..!! *emang makanan? –dicincang kusanagi* ok, ini udah update ^^ thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**MayukaRui : **__*ngelihat clurit* Gyaaaa...!? Kakak kejaaam..!! *lari dengan slow motion* hehe, ok kak ini udah update thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Fuyuki Namikaze : **__Hoho tenang aja Fuyuki, kau tetap dapat undangan kok lewat A/N di bawah, ikutin caranya terus Fuyuki bisa ikut ke pesta pernikahan SasuSaku di next chapter deh *senyum senyum gaje* endingnya lime? __Hmm, ok deh pokoknya lihat aja ya.. ^^ thanks dah review..!!_

_**Haruchi Nigiyama : **__Haruchiii~ akhirnya kau review juga..!! __*dari dulu kali -ditendang* hehe alasannya simpel kan? Aku gitu lho *itu sih TERLALU simpel..!! –digetok Fugaku dan Rei* hehe, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Enda-chan : **__Iya dong, siapa dulu yang bikin..!? *dibacok sebelum kembali narsis* anaknya gimana? Hehe tenang aja, di last chap Enda-chan bisa menyimpulkan sendiri seperti apa anak mereka *dilempar batu sama SasuSaku* hoho, thanks ya dah review..!!_

_**Ki **__**chan : **__Nggak kok, Cuma sampai punya anak doang. __Tapi ntar di last chapter bakal diceritain gimana anak SasuSaku, Ki chan baca ya..!! ^^ Hehe thanks dah review..!!_

_**Ichigo Cha-Chan : **__*sweatdrop ngelihat rewiew, terus ngelihat Ichigo* Haaa..!? __Ampe lumutan..?? *ngambil sekop, terus lumutnya diambil satu-persatu XD* hahaha nunjukin kemesraan apaan..!? Nunjukin keganasan mah iya, *ngelihat adegan SasuSaku berantem di chap sebelumnya* Hih serem deh ngelihatnya *kan gara-gara kamu..!! –dilempar sepatu* minta undangan?? Boleh, boleh ada caranya kok kalau mau ikut di A/N bawah, ikutin caranya ya..!! ^^ ok, thanks dah review ya..!! _

_**Kakkoii-chan : **__Iya ya, kesambet apa tuh SasuSaku..!? *dibantai* hehe nggak dong, kan sekolahnya milik Fugaku setengahnya :3 hoho ok, thanks dah review ya kak..!!_

_**Uchiha Ry-chan : **__Jiah dasar hahaha, yang Enemy become Love ceritanya seru lho Sasukenya lucu, lanjutin lagi ya ^^ Tapi gomen masih belum sempet review, maklum banyak kerjaan *lebay lu..!! –getok kepala sendiri* hehe habis gimana, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bisa sempet review fic lain huhuhu maafkan aku Ry-chan *pundung di pojokan* haha si Kakashi kan suruhan Fugaku, jadi nggak heran deh XD hehe thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Green YupiCandy Chan : **__Hahaha, mari menari untuk kesengsaraan Karin *menari hula (?)* hoho, ok ini udah update thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Suchy sasusaku uchiharuno : **__Ok beres deh, cerita ini pasti aku tamatin kok, jangan khawatir ^^ Soalnya aku sudah bertekad mau menyelesaikan semua ficku, ok? Oh ya, thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**KuroShiro6yh : **__o.O *ngelihat pertanyaan* walah walah, banyak sekali pertanyaannya, tapi aku jawab yang berhubungan dengan fic MEOML ya hoho *digampar* hehe aku jawabnya lewat Pms aja ya...!! *digampar ampe New York* thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**Furu-pyon : **__Hehe makasih ^^ Ok, ini udah update thanks dah review ya..!!_

_**nurimut-chan : **Masa' sih udah akur...?? o.O *cengo -ditendang SasuSaku* huwaa, kiamatnya jangan dimajuin tahun 2009 ntar MEOML gak sempet selesai *narsis -dibantai* trus pake baju apa pas SasuSaku nikah, ada di A/N bawah, baca ya ^^ ok, thanks dah review..!!  
_

**Hohoho ngelihat pujian kalian aku jadi terbang nih *jatuh di lumpur tempat kebo mandi* jiaaah, kotor bangeeet..!! ****Harus bersih-bersih lagi T_T**

**Selama aku membersihkan diri, selamat membacaaaa...!!! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku, SaiSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 13 : HANABI TERAKHIR**

"Hoaaaah, ng? HEEEEEIII…!?" jerit seorang gadis yang baru saja bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Baru saja menguap lebar, gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu harus berteriak kencang melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidur menghadapnya, err lebih tepatnya tidur di perutnya itu. Spontan Sakura mendorong laki-laki itu sampai kepalanya membentur dinding. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya yang terkena dinding dan menatap gadis yang baru bangun itu dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih? Sakit tahu..!! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu bertingkah aneh-aneh di pagi hari, baka..!?" gerutu Sasuke lalu kembali tidur kali ini menghadap dinding.

"Salahmu sendiri tiba-tiba tidur di perut gue..!! Kan gue kaget..!!" balas Sakura kesal yang cuma dibalas 'Hn' oleh laki-laki itu.

"Hn hn aja, dasar sok cool..!!" sindir Sakura "Ngomong-ngomong lu nggak mau ke sekolah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Nggak ah, males..!! Sekarang kan hari Sabtu paling cuma ekstrakurikuler doang, lagipula sekarang lagi panas-panasnya bikin tambah males, mending tidur," gumam Sasuke malas yang masih menghadap dinding. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Huh, dasar cowok pemalas..!!" gerutu Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Emang lu mau ke sekolah..?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali berbaring di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kayaknya nggak jadi saja ah, entah kenapa gue juga jadi males ngelihat lu," jawab Sakura sambil memeluk gulingnya membelakangi Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya merinding, baru saja dia akan berbalik tiba-tiba lengan Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau gitu, kita bersenang-senang saja sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menggoda (?), Sakura yang sudah biasa diperlakukan mesum seperti ini hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yah mulai lagi deh dia," gumam Sakura malas lalu memukul perut Sasuke dengan siku tangan kirinya. Membuat laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mengaduh dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aduduuh..!! Lembut sedikit dong, baka..!!" ujar Sasuke sedikit marah. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejek Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Terserah mau ngomong apa deh lu, sana mandi..!! Bau tahu," perintah Sakura. Gadis itu kabur sebelum kena tatapan death glare dari Sasuke.

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah. Sesekali dia menguap karena sebenarnya dia masih agak ngantuk. Tapi berhubung ada seseorang yang berbahaya di dalam sana, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur lagi. Saat gadis itu akan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang.

TOK TOK

"Siapa tuh?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu menghampiri pintu depan untuk di buka olehnya.

KRIEEEET

"Permisi, err Sakura?" tanya seseorang dengan sopan di depan pintu masuk. Laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning itu tersenyum canggung pada Sakura.

"Lho, Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, sebenarnya alamat rumahmu dan Sasuke tertulis di surat undangan yang kemarin dibagikan oleh anak-anak di kelas," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan undangan berwarna coklat itu. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang, baiklah sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Sasuke?

"Begitu, mau masuk dulu Naruto?" tanya Sakura ramah sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya membuat Naruto bersemu merah. Tapi setelah back to reality, Naruto menggeleng dan membalas senyum Sakura.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak lama kok Sakura. Hanya ingin mengajak kau dan Sasuke ke festival musim panas nanti malam bersama teman-teman sekelas," gumam Naruto, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat.

"MAU..!! MAU BANGET..!! Aku dan Sasuke pasti akan ke sa-"

"Nggak..!!" potong Sasuke dari belakang Sakura. Laki-laki itu memasang tampang tegasnya sedangkan Sakura mengeluh.

"Lhooo..?? Kenapa sih pantat ayam..!?" keluh Sakura yang mulai memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu menyuntrung kepala gadis itu.

"Lu ini baka, pikun, atau dodol sih? Lihat nih, kita bakal kawin 3 hari lagi tahu..!! Apa lu nggak terlalu santai..!?" tanya Sasuke denga nada menekankan sambil menunjukkan tanggal kawin mereka dari undangan yang dipegang Naruto. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"HAAAAAHHH..!? Masa' sih..!? Kok cepat amat..!?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Nah kalau sudah mengerti, lebih baik kita bersiap daripada ikut festival seperti ini. Naruto, bilang ke yang lain gue dan Sakura nggak bisa ikut," gumam Sasuke.

"Ta.. Tapi kami justru sangat berharap kalian datang," gumam Naruto yang sepertinya kelepasan. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri seolah menyadari kalau dia kelepasan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang seolah ingin berkata 'aku-menginginkan-jawaban-yang-memuaskan'. Naruto menelan ludah lalu berusaha tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Ya karena... kami pikir ingin merayakan kebebasan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kalau sudah menikah, kalian berdua akan terikat dan-"

"Ya ya, cukup dengan gue dan Sakura ikut kan?" potong Sasuke yang malas mendengarkan omongan panjang Naruto. Laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning itu mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Berarti kita akan ikut, Sasuke..!?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang hingga akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sakura melompat senang.

"HOREEE..!! Sasuke emang keren bangeeet..!!" gumam Sakura senang lalu spontan mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Oke, gue ke dalam dulu nyiapin yukata," gumam Sakura lagi dengan senangnya dan berjalan riang ke dalam rumah. Sasuke yang merasa mukanya memerah dan memanas akibat ciuman di pipi tadi, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dan sekarang, dia bisa melihat Naruto yang mukanya memerah karena melihat adegan tadi.

"Anggap saja lu nggak lihat apa-apa," ancam Sasuke dengan alis mengerut, Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk.

"I.. Iya tenang saja, aku akan menganggapnya tidak ada. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sasuke, arigato," gumam Naruto dengan canggung lalu berbalik dan pergi. Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan dan menggeleng lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Malam hari...**

"Memang harus pakai yang beginian ya..??" gerutu seorang laki-laki di depan rumah kecil berwarna putih. Laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu memperhatikan baju yang sebenarnya yukata tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua itu dari ujung kaki sampai dadanya.

"Ya iyalah, kan supaya lebih mengkhayati, hehe bagus nggak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan yukata yang dipakainya, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat gadis di depannya. Sasuke tertegun begitu melihat Sakura memakai yukata lengan panjang, atasannya berwarna putih dengan sedikit merah di pinggirannya, sedangkan bawahnya berwarna merah yang bisa dianggap seperti warna merah rambutnya Gaara. Rambut Sakura yang panjang dan biasa terurai itu kini dikuncir seperti buntut kuda di belakang. Sakura tersenyum polos ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sakura, kau-"

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Manis? Lucu? Sedikit feminin?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap. Sasuke yang kesal karena perkataannnya dipotong Sakura, hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kayak samurai..!!" jawab Sasuke dengan lancarnya tanpa beban. Dengan santai, dia berjalan melewati Sakura yang sudah memberinya tatapan death glare.

"Ck, lama amat sih..!! Ayo, gue mau cepet pulang..!!" ajak Sasuke ketika menyadari Sakura di belakangnya masih menatap kesal padanya. Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

**Festival musim panas...**

"Wah, bola sepak itu warnanya keren sekali Sasuke..!!" gumam Sakura lalu berlari menuju tempat penjual bola, dia mengambil bola yang ditunjuknya itu dan mencoba memainkannya.

"Dan lagi, enak dipakai lho. Coba deh Sasuke," gumam Sakura lagi dengan wajah berbinar-binar yang membuatnya nampak manis malam ini, dia memberikan bola sepaknya pada Sasuke yang hanya mendengus.

"Kau ini... dimana-mana juga cewek kalau datang ke festival pasti nyari sesuatu yang lucu kayak pernak-pernik gitu, dasar cewek abnormal," gerutu Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tapi sambil memainkan bola sepaknya juga. Sakura yang kesal merebut bolanya dari Sasuke lalu membayar ke penjual bola tersebut.

"Siapa yang abnormal, heh? Dari tadi lu ngejek gue mulu nih," keluh Sakura lalu kembali melihat-lihat. Sasuke hanya mengikuti dari belakang, sesekali ada percakapan seperti ini dari mereka...

"Sasukeeee..."

"Hn?"

"Beliin-"

"Nggak, beli pake uang sendiri..!!"

"Huh, dasar pelit..!!"

Sakura dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sesekali mereka melakukan permainan-permainan seperti tangkap kura-kura di baskom ***nggak tahu namanya, ada yang mau ngasih tahu? ^^* **dan permainan lainnya. Karena keduanya sama jagonya, akhirnya hadiah yang terkumpul juga sudah banyak. Semakin lama pengunjung semakin banyak, tapi mereka berdua belum menemukan satupun teman sekelas mereka.

"Huh gila, capek banget..!! Sakura, sudah lihat yang lain belum..!?" keluh Sasuke lalu duduk di pinggir festival. Sakura yang sedang memakan gulali hanya menggeleng.

"Aneh, sebenarnya di mana sih ngumpulnya? Bener kan langsung ke festivalnya? Atau ngumpul dulu di mana gitu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sakura juga mendesah pelan lalu mengambil topeng di dalam bungkusan yang dipegang Sasuke dan memasangnya di kepala tapi agak miring dan tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau gitu, biar aku mencarinya dulu, ya," gumam Sakura sambil berlari menjauh.

"HEI, TUNGGU DU-" belum sempat Sasuke mencegah Sakura, gadis itu sudah hilang duluan di tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Sasuke mendecih kesal, setelah mengambil semua bawaannya, Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Cih, dasar cewek baka..!! Dia tahu nggak sih, kalau gampang terpisah di tempat seperti ini..!?"

**Di bagian Sakura...**

"Huuuh, mana sih Naruto dan kawan-kawan..??" keluh Sakura sambil sesekali mengelap keringat di wajahnya.

"Nggak nyangka, panasnya sampai seperti ini," gumam Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya hendak menerima angin. Lalu 4 laki-laki mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Cewek kok sendirian saja di tempat seperti ini..??" tanya salah satu di antaranya. Sakura membalas dengan senyum.

"Nggak kok, sebenarnya aku bersama temanku. Tapi kami berpisah untuk mencari teman kami yang lain," jawab Sakura, dia berusaha meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Oh begitu, memang temanmu yang lain seperti apa?" tanya mereka lagi. Sakura nampak berpikir.

"Hmm, dia berambut jabrik dan warna rambutnya kuning," jawab Sakura mereka ber'oh' ria.

"Oh, kalau yang itu aku tahu. Tadi dia juga mencari gadis berambut pink," kata seseorang dari mereka.

"Mau tidak kami antarkan ke tempatnya?" tawar mereka pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatap tajam dengan mata emeraldnya ke semua mata yang ada di situ, kemudian Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, aku mau saja," jawab Sakura dengan tenangnya. Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan...

Beberapa menit mereka berjalan hingga sampai di tempat yang paling sepi di festival ini. Sakura menoleh ke sana kemari tapi tetap tidak ada satupun teman sekelasnya. Sakura melihat keempat orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya seperti mengepung, di wajah mereka terpampang wajah mesum yang siap menerkam. Sakura mengangkat alisnya lalu melinting lengan panjangnya hingga lengannya yang putih bersih itu terlihat. Sakura sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kok, kayaknya aku nggak melihat satupun temanku di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang keempat cowok yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHA..!! Daripada cewek cantik sepertimu bersama teman-temanmu, lebih baik bersama kami saja," kata seseorang di antara mereka sambil sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya membuat Sakura jijik.

"Huh dasar, sepertinya dari kemarin aku diajak main terus," gumam Sakura sambil menguap karena malam semakin larut.

Keempat orang yang merasa diremehkan itu langsung menyerang Sakura tanpa ampun. Tapi Sakura juga menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Sakura menghajar dengan cepat dan keras, karena mereka tidak kapok juga dihajar seperti itu, akhirnya Sakura menyerang sesuatu di antara paha keempat cowok itu. Membuat mereka semua terduduk kaku dan kesakitan.

"Mainnya udahan?" tanya Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dari keempat cowok itu tertawa dan berdiri. Membuat Sakura bingung dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

"Ayo semuanya..!! Kita dapat mainan yang pas..!!" gumam orang itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti isyarat.

Sakura terkejut bukan main, sekarang orang-orang yang menyerangnya kembali bertambah. Mereka datang dari berbagai sudut dengan tongkat pemukul di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sekitar 10 eh 20 orang..!! Sakura merasa dirinya panik, degup jantungnya bertambah kencang karena tegang. Apalagi orang–orang itu sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Saat Sakura sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menjitaknya dari belakang.

DHUAAAK

"Aaah..!! Aduh sakiiit..!!" keluh Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya yang habis dijitak. Dengan kesal, Sakura menoleh ke belakangnya. Ya, laki-laki itu menatap Sakura dengan kesal tapi tersirat kekhawatiran di sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Semua peganggu yang ada di situ kaget, karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran yang mereka buat untuk mengepung Sakura.

"Kau ini, selalu saja mengundang masalah dasar baka..!!" gumam Sasuke kesal. Sakura kembali menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Uuuh, kenapa sih kau nggak pernah mau bersikap lembut sedikit saja sama cewek..!?" tanya Sakura, masih mengusap kepalanya. Sasuke berkedut kecil.

"Ha? Gue emang selalu bersikap lembut sama cewek kok," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apaan..!? Ini buktinya, lu jitak kepala gue..!!" tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk bekas jitakan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

"Ng? Lu cewek? Oh, baru nyadar gue," sindir Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura ingin sekali menghajarnya. Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengangkat alisnya.

"Wow, banyak juga. Hebat juga lu, bisa ngundang sebanyak ini untuk main," gumam Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. Sakura mendengus kesal, begitu juga para laki-laki yang mengepung mereka berdua.

"Bicara terus, bantuin gue..!!" keluh Sakura. Sasuke memasang kuda-kudanya, posisi mereka saling membelakangi hingga bersentuhan punggung.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja pada masternya," gumam Sasuke. Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Saat mereka sudah siap maju, sekali lagi mereka dihalangi oleh suara seseorang...

"Boleh aku ikut? Sepertinya lumayan buat sedikit refreshing," gumam orang itu, Sasuke dan Sakura spontan menoleh ke samping begitu juga yang lain ke arah yang sama. Laki-laki dengan rambut kelimis berwarna hitam itu tersenyum tanpa takut seperti biasa.

"Sai..!?" seru Sakura, yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Sakura ya, kau nampak lebih cantik malam ini," puji Sai membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah. Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kalau mau bergabung saja," seru Sasuke dengan emosi. Sai mengangguk dan memosisikan dirinya membelakangi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Khu khu, bisa apa kalian?? 3 orang melawan 20 orang lebih seperti ini..?? Ironis sekali," ejek orang tadi yang nampaknya dialah bosnya. Para anak buahnya tertawa nyaring mendengarnya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, jangan tertawa di saat begini," gumam Sasuke. Orang-orang itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Sasuke yang sangat tenang.

"Kalau mau, akan kubiarkan kalian tertawa sepuasnya..." Sasuke menunduk dulu lalu menatap mereka semua. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melipat keempat jarinya hingga menyisakan jari tengah berdiri sendiri. Sasukepun tertawa...

"...di akhirat..!!"

Sakura dan Sai tersenyum kecil. Bersama Sasuke, mereka menyebar ke segala arah dan menghajar semua orang yang ada di situ. Orang-orang yang ada disitu terlalu kaget untuk melawan trio itu karena kecepatan mereka yang sepertinya terlalu cepat. Sebenarnya hampir berkali-kali Sakura terkena serangan dari orang-orang itu, yah setidaknya sampai Sasuke dan Sai melindunginya. Wajah, perut, punggung, kaki, semuanya dihantam oleh trio yang mengerikan ini.

Waktu berlalu sekitar 10 menit. Di tempat yang sepertinya sempat banyak orang itu, kini menyisakan hanya 3 orang yang berdiri di tengah. Tumpukan korban yang mengerang kesakitan terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Sasuke dan Sai nampak biasa saja bahkan kelihatan senang, mungkin karena stamina mereka sebagai cowok. Sedangkan Sakura terengah-engah kecapekan hingga harus duduk di bawah pohon rindang ditemani 2 laki-laki gila bertarung itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" tanya Sai khawatir lalu memberikan air putih.

"A.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Sai. Uhuk uhuk, cuma kecapekan saja," jawab Sakura yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali punggungnya ditepuk oleh Sai, Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil.

"Huh, kekuatan pemimpin geng Hebi cuma segini ya?" sindir Sasuke lagi. Sakura memberinya tatapan death glare lalu kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Sai, tadi kau hebat sekali. Bagaimana kau mempelajari bela diri seperti itu?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sai tersenyum.

"Kan aku pernah bilang, kalau aku mengidolakanmu. Sejak itu aku juga belajar bela diri sepertimu," jawab Sai, membuat Sakura memerah. Sasuke tertawa sumringah.

"Hahaha, pada akhirnya kau lebih kuat dari cewek baka itu Sai," gumam Sasuke "Sekarang kaulah yang harusnya mengajarkan bela diri pada cewek ini," tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk Sakura di sebelahnya.

"Enak saja..!! Aku bisa bela diri seperti kalian, tapi kuakui staminaku tidak lebih banyak, puas pantat ayam..!?" gerutu Sakura yang setelah itu kembali menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Haha dasar, oh ya apakah kalian ke sini karena diajak Naruto?" tanya Sai. Sasuke melirik sedikit lalu mengangguk.

"Wah, pantas saja kalian terkena jebakan Kakashi-sensei," gumam Sai. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Sai bingung.

"Maksudmu, Sai??" tanya 2 insan ini bebarengan.

"Kemarin setelah kalian pergi dari sekolah, Kakashi-sensei masuk kelas. Dia bilang, orang tua kalian ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian di festival musim panas ini. Kakashi-sensei memilih Naruto sebagai pemanggil kalian, jadi jangan marah pada Naruto, ya," jelas Sai panjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Huh, memang apa yang mau ditunjukkan orang tua kami?" tanya Sasuke. Sai melihat jamnya lalu tersenyum.

"Pas sekali waktunya, ayo..." Sai mengajak Sasuke dan sakura ke atas bukit festival itu. Sakura melihat ke bawah bukit itu, penerangan malam hari di Konoha waktu itu bagaikan seribu bintang yang menghiasi langit.

"Wow, keren sekali..!!" seru Sakura.

"Ya, tapi bukan itu yang mau ditunjukkan orang tuamu Sakura, berdiri dan lihatlah," gumam Sai sambil menatap lurus.

Sakura berdiri dan menunggu apa yang mau ditunjukkan Sai padanya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Terdengar hiruk pikuk orang di bawah bukit itu semakin ramai. Hingga akhirnya hiruk pikuk itu tidak terdengar lagi. Yang terdengar sekarang hitungan mundur dari orang-orang itu. Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan bingung.

"TIGA..!!"

"DUA..!!"

"SATU..!!"

DHUAAAAARRRR

Sakura dan Sasuke meihat sesuatu melesat dari bawah dengan cepat lalu meledak agak jauh di langit depan mereka. Mengeluarkan warna-warna yang sangat indah, ya itulah hanabi. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Cahaya dari hanabi itu seolah menyinari wajah mereka sehingga terlihat bahagia.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang, dulu paman Fugaku menyatakan cintanya pada bibi Mikoto di bawah hanabi ini. Lebih tepatnya di bawah hanabi terakhir. Ya, paman Fugaku ingin kalian melakukan hal yang sama," gumam Sai pada Sasuke lalu tersenyum. Sakura masih asyik melihat hanabi.

"Sekarang aku tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Selamat berjuang, aku... mendukung kalian," gumam Sai, nada kekecewaan sedikit terdengar, tapi langsung dia tepis perasaan itu. Sasuke menjawab dengan kata 'Hn' saja, tapi entah kenapa Sai merasakan arti dari kata 'Hn' itu adalah...

"_Terima kasih, Sai,"_

Sekarang suasana antara Sasuke dan Sakura hening. Sasuke yang memang belum pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura, langsung kikuk tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Sakura masih asyik memandangi penerangan Konoha di malam hari. Hanabi kedua sudah melesat sekarang.

DHUAAAAARRR

"Woooow..!! Sasuke lihat hanabi itu..!! Keren sekali, kan..!?" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk sang hanabi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung Sakura dari belakang.

"Siapa ya yang membuat hanabi?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Pasti orangnya kreatif dan berjiwa seni tinggi,"

"Hn,"

"Haah, jadi iri. Kira-kira apa ya yang bisa kubuat seperti hanabi?"

"Hn,"

"Sasukeee...!! Jangan jawab hn terus dong..!!" seru Sakura kesal. Sekarang dia sudah berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau aku ngomong apa..!?" tanya Sasuke sama kesalnya.

"Ya jawabnya sedikit jelas dong..!!" gerutu Sakura lagi, sekarang dia menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Huh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya, tapi..." Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan sedikit melirik ke bawah bukit. Nampaknya hanabi terakhir siap di luncurkan. Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dia memegang kedua bahu Sakura, dan menatap tajam kedua mata emerald yang dimiliki gadis itu...

"Sakura, aku...."

-

-

-

PSYUUUUUU

-

-

-

"Aku mencintaimu,"

-

-

-

DHUAAAAARRRR

Suara hanabi yang meletus itu, seolah menyatakan rasa yang selama ini terpendam akhirnya keluar juga. Tepat saat ledakan hanabi tadi, Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya, tangan Sasuke yang tadi sekedar bertengger di bahu Sakura sekarang sudah berada di punggung gadis itu, mendekapnya dengan erat.

Sasuke masih menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya. Apalagi setelah Sakura membalas senyuman itu. Warna-warna yang muncul setelah hanabi meletus, benar-benar menghiasi suasana. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, keduanya tertunduk malu masih tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah keduanya pun sudah sangat memerah, akhirnya kedua insan ini kembali bertatapan dan tersenyum.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Masih bingung harus ngomong apa, keduanya jadi canggung. Sasuke berkali-kali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal berusaha mencari topik untuk dibicarakan tapi yang keluar malah kata-kata...

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jawaban yang mana?" tanya Sakura linglung. Sasuke memukul jidatnya sendiri, gregetan melihat tingkah gadis di depannya ini.

"Yang tadi, pas hanabi baru meluncur," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mau memerah.

"Oh yang itu, yah aku tidak menyangka kita punya perasaan yang sama," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum gugup.

"Jadi..."

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Sasuke..!!" potong Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ini... sebenarnya musuhku atau cintaku sih?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa cengengesan. Sasuke mendengus lagi.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Lebih enaknya yang mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yang mana ya..??" Sakura menerawang ke atas seperti berpikir. Sekali lagi Sasuke tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Aku mau jadi dua-duanya saja," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya terbalik. Jadi posisinya, kepala Sakura menghadap punggung Sasuke sedangkan kakinya ada di depan, di samping wajah Sasuke.

"HEEEIII...!! KAU MAU APA, PANTAT AYAAAM..!?" teriak Sakura berusaha berontak dengan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke, meminta dia diturunkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, dia mengambil bawaannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Wah wah, barang bawaanku nambah lagi deh," keluh Sasuke tapi dia tertawa. Sakura merengut sebal dan masih berusaha berontak, yah setidaknya itu sampai dia kecapekan sendiri dan tertidur. Begitu menyadari Sakura mulai tidur, Sasuke merubah posisi Sakura tidur di atas kedua tangannya dan dia mulai mengangkatnya.

Malam itu berlalu dengan tenang tanpa ada keramaian yang sering terdengar dari sebuah rumah kecil berwarna putih di pinggir sana. Sasuke menidurkan Sakura di sampingnya, melihat wajah yang cantik itu tertidur, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil...

"Mau jadi musuh atau cinta, tetap saja kita akan jadi satu..."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Weleh weleh, akhirnya aku bisa juga bikin adegan menyatakan cinta. Soalnya jujur aku suka kikuk untuk masalah beginian hehe..**

**Oh ya, next chapter adalah perkawinan SasuSaku, siapa yang mau ikut pestanya harus mengisi angket (?) di bawah ini :**

**- Nama OC di fic MEOML**

**- Sebagai siapa di fic ini, contoh : Hyori Sagi sebagai anggota baru Taka.**

**- Pesan untuk SasuSaku**

**- Hadiah yang mau diberikan**

**- Baju yang akan dipakai, cocokkan dengan tema pernikahannya, Casual.**

**Hehe dah gitu aja, gampang kan..?? ****Ok deh, sampai jumpa di next chapter..! Revieeew pleaseee..??**

**Ket : Hanabi = Kembang api**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hari pernikahan 1

**Yak****, sesuai yang kujanjikan di chapter sebelumnya. Aku akan memunculkan pemeran OC sebagai tamu-tamu yang diundang ke pernikahan SasuSaku kan? Nah sekarang sudah kutepati janjiku ^^ **

**Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan. Soalnya ada beberapa yang peran OCnya kuubah karena posisinya sudah ada yang ambil, maaf bener-bener lho. Soalnya ternyata ngatur OC lumayan susah juga, baru nyadar *merenungi nasib di pojokan* (-_-")**

**Langsung saja ya, selamat membaca :3**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 14 : HARI PERNIKAHAN**

Entah kesamber petir apa kemaren, sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat canggung keduanya, apalagi masalah pakaian. Bayangin aja gimana perasaanmu kalau biasanya pake baju awut-awutan, nggak pernah rapi, dan baju yang berbau olahraga. Kali ini harus memakai baju formal, yah walau setidaknya masih mending karena bertema casual tapi tetep aja kan..??

Baiklah, mari bersama De-chan kita intip masing-masing Sasuke dan Sakura *pake gaya ala FBI* Lets goooo..!!

**Di bagian Sasuke...**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, salah satu bagian dari gedung Konoha Building, berdiri seorang laki-laki tampan dan gagah dengan kedua orang tuanya di sampingnya.

Laki-laki yang selama ini kita kenal sebagai laki-laki yang gila bertarung, bergaya preman, apalagi dia adalah ketua geng paling kuat di Konoha, sekarang sedang memakai baju formal kemeja putih lumayan rapi dengan jas hitam yang menghiasi luarnya, bawahan hitam, juga sepatu hitam. Karena bertema casual, kemeja putihnya dibuka 2 kancing dari atas dan masih memakai kaos dalam berwarna hitam.

"Huhuhu, anak kita akan menikah Fugaku. Tak terasa ya, rasanya baru kemarin aku menyusuimu Sasuke," gumam Mikoto Uchiha dengan tangis yang dibuat-buatnya sambil membelai rambut pantat ayam anaknya.

"Sasuke, buatlah keluarga yang hebat seperti ayahmu ini," gumam Fugaku sambil menepuk bahu bidang Sasuke dan membelai rambut Mikoto. Sasuke hanya mendelik sedikit ke arah ayahnya itu.

"_Keluarga hebat apanya..!? Keluarga mesum sih iya..!!" _batin Sasuke dalam hati mengingat bagaimana dirinya, kakaknya, dan tentu saja ayahnya. Lalu ketika berbalik ke pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan seorang makhluk menyerangnya...

"MY HONEY BUNNY SWEETY LOVELY OTOUTOOOOO...!!" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Itachi sambil menerjang Sasuke. Dalam sedikit gerakan menghindar, Itachi sukses menabrak tembok yang ada di belakang Sasuke. Dan ternyata di belakang Itachi tadi berdiri seorang perempuan yang langsung menghampiri Itachi yang jatuh terduduk.

"Itachi-kun gak apa-apa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan wajah khawatir. Itachi yang berusaha cool, berdiri dan memegang bahu perempuan itu.

"Jangan khawatir Koichan, pacarmu yang tampan ini tidak mungkin tumbang hanya dengan jurus begitu," gumam Itachi dengan gaya sok narsisnya membuat Sasuke yang mendengar ingin muntah.

"Hoo, jadi kau Koichan yang diceritakan baka aniki itu ya..??" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat fake 2-piece helter neck casual dress warna ijo selutut yang dikenakan Koichan.

"_Kasihan banget dia, dapet aniki gua yang..." _batin Sasuke dalam hati sambil melirik Itachi yang ada di sebelahnya dari bawah sampai atas lalu merinding sendiri. Koichan tersenyum manis di depan Sasuke.

"Iya, aku Koichan. Salam kenal Sasuke, ngg aku mau memberi kalian ini..." gumam Koichan sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu memberi seperangkat alat memasak, membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Bagus kan..?? Itachi juga setuju sih," gumam Koichan lagi dengan polosnya membuat Sasuke mendelik pada Itachi.

"_Aniki sialan, sampai pacarnya sendiri pun jadi korban," _batin Sasuke lagi dalam hati. Setelah itu Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Teruslah berkelahi..!! Kakakaka," tawa Koichan kemudian yang tiba-tiba berubah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu sweatdrop. Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil.

"Huh itu sih nggak perlu dibilangin," gumam Sasuke, gadis di depannya tertawa senang sambil berpose ala Guy. Lalu tiba-tiba Itachi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke-chaaaan, enak banget sih udah kawin. Mana Sakuranya cantik banget lagi, iri nih," gumam Itachi ceplas-ceplos tapi begitu melihat Koichan yang berdiri di depan dia dan Sasuke dengan tangan yang mengepal dan tersenyum penuh arti, Itachi meralat ucapannya.

"E.. Eh, tapi masih kalah cantiknya dari Koichan hohoho," gumam Itachi lagi, Sasuke mendengus kecil menahan tawa. Sedangkan Koichan terlihat tertawa kecil di balik tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Memang.. cewek baka itu mau memakai gaun?" gumam Sasuke yang masih dipeluk Itachi dari belakang. Yah, mengingat bagaimana sifat calon istrinya itu, wajar saja Sasuke bertanya begitu.

"Mau kok, yah tapi setelah ini kamu harus berterima kasih sama bibi Saki karena pengorbanannya cukup besar lho, iya kan Koichan?" jelas Itachi.

"Iya Sasuke, hihi tadi aku sampai ketawa melihat Sakura berlatih memakai high heels. Hanya saja dia cantik sekali," jawab Koichan dengan wajah berbinar. Sasuke melepas pelukan Itachi darinya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Lho lho, mau ke mana otouto..??" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Mau melihat cewek baka itu," jawab Sasuke tanpa berbalik. Itachi dan Koichan ber'oh' ria.

"Haha, kelihatannya Sasuke masih malu-malu kucing," gumam Koichan sambil tertawa kecil. Itachi merangkul kekasihnya itu dan ikut tertawa.

"Huh, jika dibandingkan denganku, pasti masih lebih keren kakaknya," gumam Itachi narsis, Koichan mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh ya?" setelah mengatakan itu, Koichan langsung mencium pipi Itachi. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Itachi memerah dan jadi diam.

"Hahaha dasar, kakak dan adik sama saja," gumam Koichan sambil tertawa menggeleng.

**Di bagian Sakura...**

"Uuuuuh, kenapa sih kalau kawin harus pakai baju kayak gini..!?" gerutu Sakura sambil mengamati gaun putih yang dipakainya. Kalau boleh jujur, hari ini Sakura sebenarnya sangat cantik membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona.

"Kenapa gak pakai baju silatku yang ada di rumah aja sih? Itu kan juga putih, apalagi dilengkapi dengan sabuk hitam, keren kan..!?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya pada keempat wanita cantik yang sedang meriasnya.

"Aduh Sakuraaa, sekali ini aja deh bantuin ibumu tolong dong untuk hari ini kau menjadi sefeminim mungkin," keluh Saki sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Iya deh kak Sakura, sabar dikit ajaaa untuk hari ini doang kok. Lagipula kak Sakura lebih keren kalau tomboy kok," gumam Kanata, sepupu Sakura dari keluarga Rei.

"Haaah dasar Kanata, sebenarnya dukung bibi Saki atau Sakura sih?" gumam Mai Kuchiyose sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat Kanata yang memasang tampang innocent di depannya. Mai juga saudara Sakura yang mempunyai adik bernama Enda Haruno.

"Kak Sakura, ada kak Sasuke di depan," gumam Enda tiba-tiba yang langsung melesat masuk ruangan Sakura.

"Sasuke..?? Tumben," gumam Sakura yang berjalan keluar ruangan. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang bersandar di tembok dan melihatnya dari bawah ke atas yang kemudian tertawa mengejek.

"A.. Apa sih..!? Dasar pantat ayam..!!" gumam Sakura kesal sambil memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, aduh. Gak nyangka cewek baka kayak lu bisa juga pakai gaun," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit merah yang tertahan.

"Huh..? Maaf deh kalau aneh," gumam Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sesaat suasana kembali tenang hingga Sasuke mengatakan..

"Nggak, cantik kok," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

"Saking cantiknya, pasti gaun itu cocok juga dipakai monyet yang ada di taman safari," gumam Sasuke sambil cengengesan yang mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Sakura.

"Dasar, kau menyindir terus..!!" gumam Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya hingga membuat Sasuke mencubitnya, baru saja Sakura akan membalas...

"Kak Sakura, kak Sasuke, upacaranya sudah dimulai lho..!!" teriak Enda memperingatkan. Sasuke dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Udah siap lu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang wajahnya memerah mengangguk cepat. Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ayo kita menuju tempat perang," celoteh Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura. Yah, upacara kawin -yang mungkin bagi Sasuke dan Sakura adalah arena perang- akan dimulai...

**Di arena perkawinan****, lapangan dekat kolam renang...**

Sasuke berdiri tegap di tengah lapangan. Semua orang terkagum-kagum melihatnya, apalagi saat Sakura datang. Cewek yang terkenal sebagai cewek tertomboy di Otogakure ini, terlihat sangat anggun. Yah, walau jalannya agak tersendat-sendat karena tidak terbiasa memakai high heels. Tapi tetap tidak menodai kecantikannya tuh. Setelah acara pembukaan, berdoa, dan sebagainya selesai, waktunya pemberian hadiah yang sudah dinanti.

"Akhirnya benar-benar kawin juga ya," gumam Sakura dengan degup jantung yang tidak beraturan. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Huh, katakan itu setelah kau bertemu dengannya," gumam Sasuke sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Sakura yang bingung hanya melihat ke arah yang Sasuke lihat, kemudian Sakura tersenyum lebar...

"Sai..!!" teriak Sakura senang. Yang dituju hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Di belakang Sai berdiri 2 orang wanita cantik yang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Salah satunya memakai baju terusan warna putih dengan pita merah di pinggangnya, dia sangat putih dan mirip dengan Sai dari caranya tersenyum tapi kelihatannya sedikit pendiam dan cuek. Sedangkan di sebelahnya berdiri cewek cantik berambut merah panjang sepunggung, memakai jepit aksen bunga dan dress panjang, lengannya se siku, baju warna soft pink, juga memakai high heels bahan kaca. Tampaknya cewek cantik itu sangat feminin.

"Akhirnya kalian benar-benar menikah, selamat ya.." gumam Sai yang langsung menjabat tangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Cukup lama Sai berpandang-pandangan dengan Sasuke saat Sakura sedang asyik bercanda dengan 2 wanita yang dibawa Sai.

"Bisakah kau kupercaya untuk menjaga Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan wajah tenang tapi serius. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan cewek baka itu pada cowok yang bisa menghajar 10 orang sendirian ini, Sai. Dan jangan macam-macam, dia sudah jadi milikku sekarang," gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, tenang saja kau dan Sakura sudah kuanggap sebagai teman baikku sekarang. Ngmong-ngomong aku mau memperkenalkan mereka," gumam Sai sambil mengajak 2 wanita tadi mendekat kepadanya, Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Kenalkan, ini kakakku yang sebenarnya tinggal di Iwagakure, Shiho Kazuki," gumam Sai pada pada wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya juga memakai baju terusan warna putih dengan pita merah di pinggang. Wanita yang dipanggil Shiho itu tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal Sasuke, Sakura. Begitu mendengar ada teman baik Sai yang menikah aku langsung terbang ke sini," gumam Shiho sambil menjabat tangan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Wah, kakaknya Sai? Pantas saja, wajah menyebalkan kalian mirip," gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup kecil tapi masih bisa di dengar Sakura, hingga Sasuke harus merasakan high heels Sakura yang menyerang kakinya. Tapi sepertinya Shiho mendengar hingga dia hanya tersenyum tapi memberi death glare ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan ini... pacarku, Cake vessalius," gumam Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya dan memegang tangan wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung itu. Wanita yang dipanggil Cake itu tersenyum riang.

"Salam kenal, Cake disini..!!" sapa Cake dengan dengan ceria sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan dahinya dengan pose menghormati bendera (?) ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua insan ini mengangguk-angguk bingung.

"Ah iya, Cake mau ngasih hadiah sama Sasuke dan Sakura, lho Sai? Di mana bungkusan yang tadi aku bawa ya?" gumam Cake sambil celingukan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa... bukan ketinggalan di mobil?" tanya Sai sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Cake memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"Ah iya...!!! Aku kan naruh di bangku kemudi terus... Uuh, Sai pinjam kunci mobil..!!" pinta Cake. Setelah mendapat kunci mobil dari Sai, Cake langsung melesat di tengah kerumunan orang-orang hingga tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop. Lalu tiba-tiba Shiho menepuk bahu Sai.

"Sai, kakak juga mau ke mobil sepertinya hadiahku juga ketinggalan," gumam Shiho dengan wajah datar. Sai mengangguk dan dalam sekejap Shiho juga menghilang dari pandangan mata.

"Pacarmu... meledak-ledak sekali, Sai," gumam Sasuke masih dengan posisi sweatdropnya.

"Sangat... berlawanan dengan sifatmu dan kakakmu ya, Sai. Kalian berdua jadi terlihat unik," gumam Sakura sambil tertawa geli sendiri.

"Haha, entahlah. Cake di mataku sudah menjadi lebih baik dari yang lain, sama seperti kamu dulu Sakura, tapi sekarang sepertinya Sasuke yang beranggapan begitu. Iya kan Sasuke?" goda Sai. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ng.. Nggak kok kata siapa? Sok tahu..!!" tuduh Sasuke balik. Sakura mendengus kesal sedangkan Sai tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedua pasangan ini.

"SAAAAIII...!!!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari kejauhan. Membuat beberapa orang terkaget-kaget dan melihat ke belakang mereka. Rupanya Cake dan Shiho sudah kembali.

"Hehehe Sakura, Sasuke lihat..!! Ini hadiah spesial dariku, TARAAA...!!" gumam Cake sedikit teriak hingga orang-orang heran melihatnya. Cake mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang sepertinya parfum dari bungkusan yang dibawanya bersama Shiho.

"Parfum aroma coklat yang membangkitkan gairah..!! Kualitasnya terjamin, di ambil dari toko parfumku sendiri, dan dijamin PANAS..!!" jelas Cake dengan berapi-api dan sesekali tertawa setan. Sai tertawa geli, Shiho tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka terpaku di tempat.

"Nah, silahkan diterima, tenang aja kok untuk teman Sai yang sedang berbahagia. Aku kasih gratis," gumam Cake sambil tersenyum polos. Sasuke dan Sakura masih cengo. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke menerima dan berkata...

"Lu yakin mau kasih gue sama cewek baka i-"

DUAAAAK..!!

"Wah err, arigato Cake-chan," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum manis sekali sedangkan Sasuke di belakangnya sedang memegang kakinya yang kesakitan setelah ditendang high heels Sakura.

"Hmm, karena tentang hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya sudah diceritakan oleh Sai, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan ini..." Shiho Kazuki yang memang mempunyai sifat cuek, datar, dan sedikit pendiam itu akhirnya angkat bicara juga dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam bungkusan yang sama kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Kotak P3K..!?" gumam Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan yang kemudian saling tatap-tatapan bingung.

"Oh ya, ini juga..." gumam Shiho tanpa ekspresi lagi dan memberikan sesuatu lagi.

"Seperangkat alat masak..!?" gumam Sakura kali ini. Sekarang, dia dan Sasuke menatap Shiho heran.

"Kata Sai, kalian berdua sering berantem. Jadi karena aku orangnya peduli dengan yang namanya 'membuat anak' aku memberikan kalian kotak P3K kalau-kalau terjadi pertengkaran yang sadis. Sedangkan alat memasak ini hanya tambahan properti saja," jelas Shiho tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke dan Sakura masih bingung harus jawab apa kali ini, mereka kembali terpaku di tempat hingga akhirnya Sai bergumam sambil melihat jam tangannya...

"Ah, iya. Kak Shiho, Cake, ayo kita pergi. Kan ada janji dengan ibu," ajak Sai. Sakura mengeluh.

"Yaaah, makan dulu saja, kan masih panjang acaranya," gumam Sakura memohon.

"Gomen Sakura, Sasuke. Habis waktunya mepet sekali. Gomen, kita harus pergi," gumam Sai sambil memegang bahu Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Berbahagialah," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk, mereka bertiga saling membenturkan kepalan tangan. Akhirnya Sai pergi diikuti Shiho dan Cake, tapi sebelum itu 2 cewek ini memberi pesan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura hingga membuat kedua pengantin ini merinding sendiri...

"Semoga cepat dapat anak Sas, aku mendukungmu," gumam Shiho Kazuki tanpa ekspresi hanya saja menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya...!! Semoga bahagia..!! Dan.. Mulai sekarang, kalau bertengkar atau berantem, pindah tempat di atas ranjang ya, GOOD LUCK...!!" gumam Cake Vessalius sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Sedangkan terlihat tangannya yang satu lagi ditarik oleh Sai yang kewalahan. Sasuke dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang...

"Haaah, seram sekali pacarnya Sai, eh tapi kak Shiho juga gak kalah seram," gumam Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Ya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat ada yang lebih seram dari mereka berdu-"

"HOI SASUKEEEEE....!!!" teriakan yang seperti berasal lebih dari dua orang itu, spontan mengagetkan mereka berdua juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagaimana nggak kaget? Gerombolan itu tiba-tiba melompat dari balik pagar lapangan tempat kawin SasuSaku. Dan mereka tertawa menyeringai membuat para tamu menjadi takut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Taka..!! Sedang apa kalian..!?" tanya Sasuke begitu menyadari gerombolan itu adalah anggota gengnya, Taka. Suigetsu dan juga Kabuto tertawa tanpa dosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hahaha, kau masih dingin saja Sasuke. Boleh kan kami datang ke kawinan lu sama Sakura?" tanya Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Haaah, ya boleh-boleh saja sih tapi kalian terlalu mencolok tahu..!!" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Oh ya Sasuke, ngomong-ngomong kita dapat pengganti Karin nih, tenang saja dia jauuuuh lebih baik dari Karin si air mata buaya itu," gumam Kabuto sambil bersungut-sungut dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei Hyori, maju..!!" gumam Suigetsu di belakang Kabuto yang sepertinya sedang mendorong seseorang. Kemudian muncullah perempuan yang sepertinya sedikit pemalu memakai gaun simple sampai lutut dengan motif daun maple berwarna biru, dia tersenyum kaku pada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. Yah mengingat kalau tadi semua Taka melompat dari balik pagar, bukan hal yang aneh kalau Sasuke heran melihat cewek ini memakai gaun kan?

"A.. A.. Aku Hyori Sagi, salam kenal ketua.." gumam perempuan bernama Hyori itu. Sasuke terdiam dan melirik Kabuto.

"Hei, apa istimewanya sampai kau masukkan cewek seperti ini ke Taka?" bisik Sasuke, Kabuto tertawa lalu mengambil batu bata di bawahnya.

"Hyori..!!" teriak Kabuto tiba-tiba sambil melempar batu bata itu dengan cepat ke arah Hyori yang kaget. Baru saja Sasuke ingin menolongnya, Hyori tiba-tiba sedikit mengangkat gaun dan kakinya lalu...

DHRUAAAK..!!

Batu itu terpecah belah, Sasuke tertegun rupanya Hyori baru saja menghancurkan batu bata itu dengan tendangan mautnya. Sakura menepuk tangan kagum sedangkan Juugo dan Kimimaro hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Setelah itu Hyori langsung membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah kotak berpita pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Go.. Gomennasai sudah menghancurkan batunya. A.. Aku tidak sengaja sungguh, ini.. hadiah buat pernikahan ketua," gumam Hyori terbata-bata. Sakura menerima kotak berpita itu dan sepertinya kali ini dia berharap tidak aneh-aneh lagi. Sakura pun membuka kotak itu.

"Wah, bagusnya..!!" gumam Sakura polos melihat hiasan berbentuk hati dengan gambar lambang klan mereka, Uchiha dan Haruno. Sasuke terdiam, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Arigato Hyori-chan..!!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat semua yang ada di situ terpesona melihatnya.

"Iya, semoga pernikahannya langgeng dan akur, juga... jangan berantem mulu ya," gumam Hyori Sagi sambil tersenyum nakal. Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum canggung bersamaan. Setelah itu, Hyori Sagi ditarik Kabuto dan lainnya untuk makan catering. Tapi tiba-tiba Suigetsu balik lagi, kali ini membawa seorang perempuan.

"Pacarmu, Suigetsu..?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan perempuan yang dibawa Suigetsu dari bawah sampai atas.

"Ha? Bukan, bukan kok..!! Dia mau kuperkenalkan padamu, dia teman berlatihku sejak kecil, Arai Mizukawa," gumam Suigetsu dengan wajah memerah. Perempuan yang disebut Arai Mizukawa itu tersenyum senang.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan. Cerita kalian sudah sering kudengar dari baka hiu ini," gumam Arai sambil menunjuk Suigetsu dan tertawa tanpa dosa. Tanpa menyadari Suigetsu memberi tatapan death glare padanya.

"Huh, diam saja kau baka gendut..!! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu, aku mau makan nih," gerutu Suigetsu malas.

"Ya udah makan saja sana. Masa' masih mau ditemenin? Dasar manja..!!" cetus Arai.

"Baka gendut..!!" ejek Suigetsu kemudian.

"Baka hiu..!!" balas Arai tidak mau kalah. Sakura berusaha melerainya.

"Sudah, sudah masa' udah besar masih berantem?" gumam Sakura. Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Kayak kita nggak aja," gumam Sasuke malas. Sakura terdiam lalu tertawa cengengesan. Arai dan Suigetsu berhenti dari acaranya, kemudian Arai memberikan sebuah kipas lipat berukuran besar dengan motif bunga Sakura dan lili putih. Melihat ukuran kipas itu, dengan polosnya Sakura bertanya...

"Ini emang bisa dipakai?" gumam Sakura sambil memperhatikan kipas lipat itu. Sasuke tertawa begitu pula Arai, hanya saja dia tertawa kecil.

"Itu buat pajangan, BAKAAAAAA...!!" gusar Sasuke. Dengan gemas, dia mencubit pipi Sakura. Membuat Suigetsu dan Arai tertawa sumringah.

"Ya sudah, aku mau menemani Sui-chan makan dulu, Sasuke jangan mesum-mesum amat nyooo...!!" teriak Arai Mizukawa sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menarik Suigetsu yang wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan. Tak lama kemudian Kiba dan Naruto datang, mereka ditemani dengan 3 orang cewek.

"Naruto kau datang juga..!! Kiba, tak kusangka kau datang..!!" sambut Sakura dengan senyum berbinar-binar. Naruto dan Kiba tersenyum kemudian menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura sambil mengucapkan selamat.

"Hehe err Sakura Sasuke, aku mau memperkenalkan pacarku," gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya berubah jadi merah begitu gadis yang memakai gaun empire waist panjang dengan warna putih dan corak bunga-bunga hitam menjalar kecil di ujung dress, dan pita hitamnya di dada dengan renda bentuk bunga warna krem di kerah lebar bentuk V itu tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Salam kenal Sasuke, Sakura. Aku Nurimut-chan, yoroshiku ne," gumam Nurimut-chan sambil memperlihatkan giginya yang putih bersih, sepertinya sifatnya mirip dengan sifat asli Naruto kalau tidak berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Manisnya…" gumam Naruto tiba-tiba. Spontan Sasuke, Sakura juga Kiba dan lainnya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berubah jadi merah kembali tapi kali ini Nurimut-chan juga memerah.

"Oh ya, ngg hehe aku mau kasih ini ke kalian, karena aku pernah berhasil lho," gumam Nurimut-chan akhirnya sambil memberi buku catatan pink-biru dengan diamond glitter.

"Buat diapain nih?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan. Nurimut-chan tertawa lalu menjelaskannya...

"Tuliskan kebaikan-kebaikan pasanganmu saat kau ada masalah dengannya di buku itu, maka kalian pasti bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain. Itu yang selalu ku lakukan jika bersama Naruto-kun," gumam Nurimut-chan sedikit malu-malu. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, pesanku moga langgeng sampai jadi arwah gentayangan sekalipun, cepet-cepet dan banyak-banyak punya anak ya, dan buat sasuke, tolong jinakin sakura, gyahahahaa!!" gumam Nurimut-chan hingga kata-kata terakhir dia tertawa layaknya tante-tante membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop.

"Dan yang terpenting moga kalian jadi pasangan yang bener-bener satu," tambah Nurimut-chan lagi dengan senyum lembutnya. Tatapan Sasuke dan Sakura melembut, lalu mereka mengangguk bersama.

"Hei hei Narutoo..!! Jangan lupakan aku dong...!!" sahut seorang perempuan tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang. Perempuan bermata hijau dan berambut merah itu, sekilas mirip Kushina, ibu Naruto. Tapi sepertinya bukan, dia nampak lebih muda. Perempuan itu memakai gaun pas di bawah lutut berwarna hitam dengan corak seperti batik warna merah, dia tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura..!! Aku Fuyuki Namikaze sepupu Naruto, yoroshiku neee..!!" sapa Fuyuki dengan semangat pada mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar menanggapi Fuyuki.

"Yooo Fuyuki..!! Aku Sakura Haruno, yoroshiku neee..!!" balas Sakura meniru Fuyuki. Perempuan berambut merah itu tertawa melihatnya sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung pada sepupunya yang langsung dekat dengan Sakura ini.

"Hahaha Sakura bisa saja, ini hadiah untuk kalian berdua," gumam Fuyuki sambil menarik sebuah tas besar di belakangnya, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura penasaran hingga mengintip di belakang Fuyuki dan...

"Lihaaaat..!! Ini bed cover yang khusus kubelikan untuk malam pertama kalian kekekeke," gumam Fuyuki dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba juga lainnya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Err, Fuyuki kau beneran mau ngasih begini..??" gumam Kiba sambil masih sweatdrop. Fuyuki Namikaze ini mengangguk kencang.

"Yap, tentu saja..!! Baiklah Sasuke, Sakura, ini bed covernya..!! Selamat 'menikmati' yaaa..!! Aku mau makan dulu hehe," teriak Fuyuki sambil berlalu dan menarik Naruto juga Nurimut-chan yang kewalahan.

"Menikmati..??" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri lalu melirik Sakura yang di sebelahnya masih memandang kepergian Fuyuki. Sasuke pun mengeluarkan senyum (mesum) terbaiknya.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Fuyuki," gumam Sasuke lalu tertawa kecil yang mencurigakan. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Apa sih? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menggeleng sambil sesekali mendengus menahan tawa. Kiba yang sedari tadi diam menunggu Naruto akhirnya maju sambil memegang tangan seorang gadis.

"Hei Sakura..!! Sudah lama kita tidak ngobrol sejak kau mau ditantang Sasuke dulu di halaman belakang sekolah ya," sapa Kiba sambil tertawa cengengesan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Iya ya, sudah lama sekali. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan hari memuakkan itu kan, Sa-su-ke..??" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendengus.

"Heh? Bukannya itu hari yang paling menyenangkan dan memuaskan ya?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah siap akan menghajarnya kembali. Kiba dan gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru tua di sebelahnya berusaha melerainya.

"Sudah, sudahlah. Aku mau memperkenalkan pacarku ini hehe," gumam Kiba sambil memajukan langkah pacarnya itu lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Eh eh, ngg aku Shirayuki Haruna biasa dipanggil Haruna kok, eh sa.. salam kenal," gumam Haruna yang sepertinya nervous. Sakura memperhatikan Comfortable and casual button down dress in gray yang dipakai Haruna, juga kamera yang tergantung di leher gadis cantik itu.

"Kau.. fotografer ya..??" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Haruna mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, pekerjaannya keren kan..!? Aku suka foto-foto Akamaru yang diambilnya," gumam Kiba sambil membanggakan pacarnya itu dengan cengengesan. Haruna blushing setengah mati hingga wajah memerahnya kelihatan, apalagi setelah Kiba merangkulnya.

"Ma.. Maaf ya, bisa tidak kalian lebih dekat lagi?" gumam Haruna pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke yang cuek saja akhirnya mendekat dengan Sakura, dan saat Haruna sudah siap akan memotret mereka...

"Siap ya... satu.. dua.. ti-"

DHUAAK

"Wadaaw..!! Hei cewek baka..!! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan, lu nginjek kaki gue tahu, mana lu pake high heels lagi, sakit banget nih..!!" gerutu Sasuke sambil memegang kakinya. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Apa sih..!? Cuma segitu aja udah sakit..? Payah banget sih dasar pantat ayam..!" balas Sakura.

"Lu yang payah..!! Pake high heels aja gak becus..!! Cewek dari planet mana sih lu..!?" balas Sasuke lagi, lebih ketus.

"Bi.. Biarin aja..!! Yang pasti gue dari planet baik-baik, gak kayak lu yang dari planet pantat ayam, makanya rambutnya jadi begitu..!!" ejek Sakura lagi sama ketusnya.

"Baka bantet..!"

"Pantat ayam..!!"

"He.. Hei, kalian sudah dong.." gumam Haruna berusaha melerai dengan kewalahan. Kiba menahannya.

"Sudah Haruna, potret saja mereka," ajak Kiba dengan seringai khasnya.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Tenang aja, potret sekarang..!!" perintah Kiba lagi, Haruna mengangguk akhirnya mulai memposisikan kameranya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dan...

JEPREEET

Akhirnya bukan foto mesra sepasang pengantin, melainkan foto tragis (halah) sepasang pengantin yang sedang adu mulut...

"Hi hi, ini pasti bisa jadi foto yang langka ya..." gumam Haruna pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia menepuk Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, hadiahnya do'a dan foto-foto saat kalian menikah, nanti aku akan kembali untuk memberikan hasilnya kepadamu selain itu..." Haruna tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Semoga kalian bahagia untuk selamanya.. dan jangan lupa kasih kabar kalau kalian punya anak nanti ya!!" gumam Haruna dengan santainya lalu menuju tempat makan bersama Kiba, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Haaah, bosen kok belum pada dateng sih?" gumam Sakura entah pada siapa. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melirik Sakura yang sedang berjongkok-jongkok setelah bersalaman dengan beberapa orang setelahnya.

"Kenapa lagi lu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan malas.

"Saudara-saudaraku belum-"

"Kak Sakuraaa...!!!" teriak seorang anak tiba-tiba, spontan membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bebarengan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Enda..!! Mai, Kanata..!!" teriak Sakura senang dan menghampiri mereka. Yah, siapa yang tidak senang acaranya yang paling penting dalam hidup didatangi saudara-saudara yang penting baginya. Apalagi ketiganya sama cantik seperti Sakura.

Enda yang terlihat paling muda, berlari ke arah Sakura. Dia memakai gaun putih polos tak berlengan. Mai yang menyusul adiknya itu, memakai gaun warna ungu muda, sepatu High heels warna ungu muda. Sedangkan di belakangnya lagi, ada Kanata sepupu Sakura yang memakai baju terusan warna putih ditutup oleh bolero warna putih juga, memakai sepatu putih yang kelihatannya masih baru.

"Baka Enda..!! Jangan lari-lari kau bisa jatuh tahu..!!" gusar Mai sambil memegang bahu Enda. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merengut kesal.

"Huuuh, apa sih..!? Bukannya kakak yang selalu ceroboh..!?" balas Enda yang membuat Mai gemas dan menyuntrung kepala adiknya.

"Hei hei sudah, Sakura..!! Aku mau ngasih ini nih.." gumam Kanata lalu memberi sebuah kotak. Sakura dan Sasuke membuka kotak dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"PS3 keluaran terbaru..!? Kereeeen..!! Kanata tahu aja nih," gumam Sakura senang. Kanata cengengesan sendiri sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Iya lumayan kan, buat menghilangkan kebosanan selain di ranjang," gumam Kanata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama blushing tapi Sasuke menambahkan death glare pada Kanata.

"Ah ah, Enda juga mau ngasih hadiah ke kak Sakura..!!" teriak Enda cepat dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawa Mai. Karena gerakannya yang terburu-buru, rambut hitam panjang Enda pun bergerak-gerak karena angin.

"Lihat, kak..!! 2 buah tiket gratis, menginap di vila, bagus lho kak vilanya..!!" kata Enda yang dengan semangat memberikan tiket pada Sakura.

"Heeei, terima kasih ya Enda manis..!!" gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam berkilau milik Enda Haruno itu. Enda tersenyum bangga.

"Oh ya kak, pesan dari Enda bertengkar aja terus..!! Biar makin lengket, tapi buat kak Sakura, jangan mau kalah dengan kak Sasuke meskipun di atas ranjang..!! Kalo perlu hajar aja dengan bela diri kakak..!!" gumam Enda dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Sakura tertawa dan mengangguk. Sasuke mengeluarkan evil smirknya menatap Enda.

"Hoo, bocah tengik. Mau merasakan pukulan dariku, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum setan dan menatap tajam mata Enda dengan mata onyxnya.

"Ayo sini, siapa takut..!!" tantang Enda sambil mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya. Sekilas kuda-kudanya mirip dengan Sakura.

"Halooo..!! Kalian ini..!! Ah sudahlah, Sakura ini hadiah untukmu," gumam Mai yang kewalahan. Di belakangnya terlihat Enda dan Sasuke sedang perang death glare. Gadis yang memiliki mata warna ungu muda, rambut warna biru muda panjang sepinggang, kulit putih, dan tinggi itu menghampiri Sakura.

"Wah, handphone? Makasih Mai dan..." Sakura melirik ke belakang Mai. Sekarang Sasuke sedang menahan kepala Enda sedangkan anak itu berusaha memukul Sasuke tapi tidak sampai.

"Sabar aja ya..." lanjut Sakura sedikit sweatdrop. Mai mengangguk sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ya, untuk Sakura saudaraku semoga senang ya menjalani hidup baru..." gumam Mai. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil saat Mai menepuk bahunya. Setelah itu ketiga saudara sepupu Sakura menuju tempat makan, dengan tambahan Enda diseret oleh Mai. Sasuke dan Sakura mengeluarkan nafas lega...

"Huff, capeknya..." keluh Sakura.

"Tenanglah, masih banyak lagi tahu," gumam Sasuke tanpa menoleh, ya memang tamunya masih banyak.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Legaaaaaa *tepar* waah, ternyata membuat OC lebih susah dari yang kuduga, (-,-") bagi yang belum muncul jangan khawatir karena di next chapter pasti ada, hehe nunggu lagi yaaa... *dilempar tomat* ^^**

**Oh ya, sekarang pendaftaran OC ditutup ya, aku udah gak mau nerima lagi lho hohoho. Dan di bawah ini, adalah peran yang bakal muncul di next chapter kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, lewat review aja ya... ^O^**

**Ayuzawa Misaki : **Teman sedari kecil Sasuke yang hilang waktu SD, sekarang di Sunagakure

**Kasumi Yumaeda : **Sahabat Sakura pas SD, ketua baru Hebi (kalau mau sih aku tawarin hehe :3)

**Rui Mayuka : **Anggota baru gengnya Gaara dan pacar baru Kankurou

**Uchiha Nikie : **Adik Uchiha Ai, sepupu Sasuke dari Kirigakure

**Ryuukisaki Arishima : **Pacar Neji (BBC)

**Haruchi : **Temen Sakura di Suna, baru kawin dengan Sasori

**Uchiha Ai : **Sepupu Sasuke dari Kirigakure

**Yuurei Akuma : **Tukang gali kubur SasuSaku nantinya (-,-")

**Michishige Asuka : **Temen Sasuke waktu kecil

**Himeka Yugou : **Best friend sekaligus lagi pendekatan sama Gaara

**Aira Akachi : **Pacar Shisui

**Ai Miyashiro : **Kawan lama Sakura, barengan sama Kasumi

**Miyuki Haruno : **Adiknya Nea-chan, sepupu Sakura yang datangnya telat (^^")

**Nea-chan : **Sepupu Sakura yang datangnya telat bareng adiknya

**Oh ya, untuk yang lainnya makasih yaaa...!! ^O^**

**Ngg, mungkin ada yang kurang berkenan aku jadiin beberapa OC jadi saudara. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya, karena aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan ternyata hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan *merenung di pojokan* boleh minta review..?? :3**


	15. Chapter 15 : Hari Pernikahan 2

**Wahahahaha, maaf saya telat update. Habis seperti biasa masih ribet bikin OC, hehe (^^)a**

**Untuk KuRo15, maaf sebesar-besarnya udah buat kamu kecewa berat karena tidak suka dengan adanya OC. Maaf ya, karena aku mengadakan lowongan OC ini sekedar untuk menepati janjiku sama temanku dulu. Terima kasih juga, udah baca ficku sampai sejauh ini walaupun akhirnya mungkin nggak kamu baca sih (^^")a**

**Baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membacaaa..!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance/Crime

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 15 : HARI PERNIKAHAN 2**

Akhirnya hari masih berlanjut, pernikahan SasuSaku masih berjalan karena tamunya yang banyaaaak sekali. Sampai-sampai Kira di sini pun kewalahan (_) Akhirnya setelah 30 menit Sakura dan Sasuke beristirahat sebentar, mereka berbincang sebelum tamu mulai berdatangan lagi...

"Sasukeeee... kawin itu kok lama amat sih..!? Kapan selesainya..!?" keluh Sakura sambil sesekali menguap dan terkadang malas menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar, hingga harus ditutup Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Kalau menguap itu, mulutnya ditutup pake tangan baka..!! Lalat masuk, baru ngerti deh..!!" ketus Sasuke sambil berbalik "Gue juga gak tahu, habis gue gak pernah ngikut orang tua kalau mereka menghadiri perkawinan temannya," gumam Sasuke malas. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah, suamiku gak bisa diandalkan nih," keluh Sakura. Sasuke mendelik.

"Haaah, istriku bodohnya minta ampun..." balas Sasuke dan sekarang gantian Sakura yang mendelik.

"Gue nggak bodoh..!! Sembarangan aja ngomong..!!" balas Sakura akhirnya, Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, emang kenyataan kok, tapi kalau aku sih bisa diandalkan untuk apa saja selain bidang ini," gumam Sasuke dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Haaaa..!? Emang apa..!?"

"Hahaha banyaklah, ya berkelahi, olahraga, pelajaran, dan terutama..." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura. Wajahnya semakin didekatkan membuat Sakura menahan nafas...

"...dalam hal membuat anak..."

Sakura membelalak, apalagi tepat di depan matanya Sasuke tertawa mesum dengan puasnya. Gadis pink ini bergidik ngeri, dan spontan mengambil high heelsnya kemudian diangkat-angkat untuk menakuti si cowok ayam di depannya.

"Sasuke jeleek..!! Ma-"

"Huwaaa, eit eit jangan bertengkar dong," tahan seseorang saat Sasuke sedang bertahan dan Sakura siap mengayunkan high heelsnya. Kedua pengantin itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eeeh..!? Siapa lu..!?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang perempuan berambut sasak hitam tergerai, dengan bola matanya yang merah sesaat meredakan suasana. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, selamat Sasuke," gumam suara seorang cowok tiba-tiba dari belakang perempuan itu. Sasuke dan Sakura terkaget sedangkan perempuan yang memakai dress hitam, putih, abu-abu dengan motif air mengalir itu mendelik pada cowok di belakangnya..

"Neji..!!" gumam ketiga orang tadi bersamaan. Neji hanya menjawab dengan senyum lewat mata lavendernya. Lalu dia mendekati perempuan yang memakai baju bermotif sama dengannya itu dan..

DHUAAAG !!

"Adudududuuuh..!! Sakit Neji bakaaa..!!" keluh perempuan tadi sambil memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan karena dipukul Neji.

"Ryuu sendiri yang baka..!! Sok-sok jalan sendiri..!! Kayak gak nyadar aja kalau lu itu penderita buta arah yang nggak nanggung-nanggung..!!" geram Neji. Wanita yang tadi disebut Ryuu itu mendelik.

"APAAAA..!? Dasar maniak game..!! Jelek..!! Rambut panjang berkutu..!!" balas Ryuu itu.

"Perempuan jelek..!! Bakaa..!! Buta arah..!! Dasar BUKAN cewek..!!" balas Neji lagi. Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sweatdrop, mereka hanya melihat dari kursi pengantin.

"Hei Sakura, bukannya tadi dia yang bilang kita jangan bertengkar?" tanya Sasuke malas. Sakura mengangguk cepat. Sadar dari dunia mereka sendiri, akhirnya Ryuu dan Neji kembali pada Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya.

"Go.. Gomen ya, aku jadi sibuk berkelahi sama Neji bin kutu kupret ini, by the way namaku Ryuukisaki Arishima, salam kenal.." gumam Ryuu sambil tersenyum manis. Neji merengut sebal dan melihat ke arah lain, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau adalah pacar Neji heh?" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Keduanya langsung memerah tidak karuan.

"NG... NGGAK..!! KATA SIAPA..!? GUA NGGAK MAU PUNYA PASANGAN BAKA KAYAK DIA..!!" jawab keduanya bebarengan. Dan membuat SasuSaku sweatdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Tolong jangan bahas masalah itu ya, ehehe ini hadiah untuk kalian.." gumam Ryuu sambil memberikan sebuah kantong yang ternyata isinya...

Seperangkat alat sholat (?)

Dua tiket gratis liburan ke Bali (?)

"Haaaa...!?" gumam Sasuke dan Sakura cengo bersamaan. Ryuu tertawa tanpa dosa, sedangkan Neji memukul kepalanya sendiri malu atas perbuatan pacarnya yang satu ini.

"Moga bahagia.. kalo Sakura lagi hamil, jangan bertengkar terus..ntar nular lagi sifat liar bapak ibunya ama tuh anak, kan kasihan..." gumam Ryuu dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk saja walau sebenarnya dalam hati tersimpan 'niat terlarang' yang memang ingin menyalurkan kekuatannya pada anak mereka.

"Nah, salaman duluuu..." gumam Ryuu sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada tangan Sakura tapi tangannya malah bertabrakan dengan tangan Neji yang juga ingin bersalaman dengan Sakura.

"NEJI..!! Apa-apaaan sih..!? Gue dulu yang salaman sama Sakura..!!" gumam Ryuu, Neji mendelik.

"Apa..!? Tangan gue dulu yang maju tahu..!!" balas Neji yang langsung OOC banget.

DHUAG

"Aduh Sakit..!! Oh, berani juga lu..!? Ayo gue layanin..!!" tantang Neji setelah kepalanya dijitak oleh Ryuu.

"Ayo aja, hohohoho...!!" jawab Ryuu dengan santai dan mereka pun saling memasang death glare khas mereka. Sementara itu, tamu yang lain juga berdatangan...

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN....!!!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang, membuat Sakura kaget dan spontan berbalik dengan cepat...

"Ehehehe, Sakura-chan masih tetap hebat seperti dulu, masih bisa menghindar dariku," gumam seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sepungung, mata biru langit, kulit putih, dan tinggi sekitar 165 cm. Dia memakai gaun warna putih dengan renda biru muda di ujung bawah & lengan gaun. Dia juga membawa tas kecil merah, memakai sepatu hak tinggi warna biru.

"Kasumi..!? KASUMI YUMAEDA kan..!?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Perempuan itu malah cengengesan dan kemudian mengangguk cepat, tentu saja Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kasumi.

"Kasumiii..!! Gimana kabarmu? Gua kangen banget nih..!! Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok dia gak ada..??" tanya Sakura sambil celingukan. Kasumi tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha, kalau dia sih pasti datang. Tapi-"

GUBRAAAAK

"Kyaaaa, aduh sakit..!!" gumam seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun sederhana warna hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar merah, rambut hitamnya yang diurai ada hiasan jepitan mawar merah. Dan mungkin tadi dia terjatuh karena high heels berukuran 2 cm yang dipakainya itu menyandung batu.

"Ai..!! Iya kan..?? Ai Miyashiro..!?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Tentu saja Sakura, memangnya siapa lagi? Mana mungkin kami melewatkan hari pernikahan teman terbaik kami," jelas Ai dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Sakura tertawa lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"Hahaha, kalian memang teman terbaikku dari dulu," ucap Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Umm, sebentar..." ucap seseorang yang mencolek-colek Sakura. Dengan kesal, gadis itu menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Apa sih Sasuke..!? Ganggu aja..!!" gerutu Sakura malas menanggapi laki-laki itu.

"Ngg, siapa mereka..??" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polosnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaah, mereka semua sahabat-sahabatku dari kecil, kenalkan ini Ai Miyashiro yang feminin dan paling cantik dan ini Kasumi Yumaeda yang satu angkatan dengan bela diriku dia juga murid Gaara-senpai," gumam Sakura memperkenalkan mereka dengan semangat. Sasuke ber'oh' ria.

"Berarti, kau yang paling ganas eh?" sindir Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Baru saja Sakura akan memukul Sasuke..

"Hei jangan lupakan kami..!!"

ZRAAAK

Sakura dan Ai tertegun, begitu pula juga Sasuke. Dan tidak hanya mereka, sama seperti kedatangan Taka sebelumnya, beberapa orang takut dengan seringaian mereka. Hanya Kasumi yang menyeringai bersama mereka, Hebi.

"Kalian... MAU APA KEMARI, HAH..!?" teriak Sasuke dengan emosi sambil memosisikan dirinya membelakangi Sakura. Tayuya yang tenang itu, maju mendekati Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya.. ingin meminta maaf pada ketua kami yang sebelumnya, Sakura," gumam Tayuya yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Sakura, kami... minta maaf..." gumam Tayuya lagi lalu membungkuk hormat. Sakura bengong...

"Maaf ya, aku sudah nyaris membuatmu terluka. Seandainya kalau tidak ada Sasuke, kau pasti sudah terluka parah. Karena itu terima kasih juga untukmu, Sasuke," gumam Zaku sambil membungkuk, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal. Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Huh, itu tidak penting. Lagipula itu memang kewajibanku," gumam Sasuke santai, walau Ai bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Sasuke.

"Hahaha, cuma itu..?? Kalau itu sih udah kumaafkan, tenang saja," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat alisnya dan menatap mereka semua bingung...

"Tunggu, tunggu tadi kalian bilang aku 'ketua sebelumnya'? Memangnya sudah ada ketua baru..??" tanya Sakura bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ai menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Oh ya, kami lupa bilang Sakura-chan. Ketua Hebi yang baru ada di sebelah Sakura-chan sekarang," jawab Ai dengan lembut. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menoleh ke samping kirinya, di sana Kasumi tersenyum menantang.

"Halo, ketua terdahuluuu...!!" gumam Kasumi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura menyeringai.

"Heh, di mana-mana kalau pergantian ketua itu, harus diuji dulu sama ketua terdahulu kan? Enak saja, tiba-tiba merebut kekuasaanku," gumam Sakura sambil menatap tajam Kasumi, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa.

"Mau coba buktikan..??" tantang Kasumi. Sakura tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Lalu...

SRAAAAT !! DHAAKH !!

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengangkat gaunnya dan melancarkan tendangan dengan kaki jenjangnya. Semuanya terkaget dan tidak menyangka, dalam keadaan memakai gaun seperti itu gerakannya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Apalagi Kasumi tidak menghindar melainkan mencoba menahannya. Walau begitu, di luar perkiraan Kasumi, Sakura masih tetap lebih kuat. Sehingga walau sudah menahan kaki Sakura, tetap saja dia bergerak mundur, karena tidak kuat. Sakura segera mengangkat kakinya kembali.

"Hah hah, hampir saja," gumam Kasumi. Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik.

"Memang tidak lebih kuat, tapi lumayan lha.. Kau harus berlatih lagi Kasumi, supaya anak buahku itu tidak mendapat malu," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa cengengesan, dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Wajah Kasumi memerah.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku ketua terdahulu..!! Hebi pasti kujaga..!!" gumam Kasumi sambil berpose seperti hormat pada bendera, lalu dia, Ai, dan Sakura tertawa bersama dan berangkulan.

"Sakura-chan, lihat..!! Ini hadiah spesial khusus Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun, kalung kalian dengan lambang klan masing-masing," gumam Ai Miyashiro sambil memberikan kotak kecil pada Sakura. Saat membukanya, mata Sakura langsung bersinar..

"Wah, bagusnyaa..!! Arigato..!! Ai emang paling cantik deh," gumam Sakura sambil memeluk kencang Ai hingga sepertinya gadis itu kesulitan bernafas. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Nah, kalau ini dariku..." gumam Kasmui sambil memberikan kantong yang berukuran sedang. Begitu Sasuke membukanya...

"He.. Hei, lu kira menghadiri syukuran kelahiran anak..!? Ngapain ngasih baju bayi sih..!?" gerutu Sasuke sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke harus kembali merasakan high heels Sakura..

"Hohoho, nggak apa dong..!! Kalau anak kalian lahir, dan aku tidak bisa datang ke Konoha, aku sudah memberikan baju untuk anak kalian..!!" jelas Kasumi dengan semangat disertai anggukan anak-anak Hebi lainnya. Sasuke mendesah pelan dan Sakura tersenyum..

"Hahaha dasar Kasumi, itu kan kalau cowok pantat ayam ini bisa menaklukkan gue," gumam Sakura dengan senyum berbahaya.

"Oh ya? Tenang aja, seperti yang gue bilang tadi, gue sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal membuat anak. Jadi jangan khawatir cewek baka bantet..!!" gumam Sasuke dengan seringaiannya, membuat Sakura memasang death glare mematikan.

"Sakura-chan, aku mau pergi dulu. Pesanku, semoga..." Ai terdiam lalu mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura, yang entah sepertinya dengan senyum mesum yang mengerikan (?)

"Yaah, pokoknya kalau kalian punya anak, kasih tahu yaa..!! Jaa nee..!!" gumam Ai yang langsung pergi setelah menepuk bahu Sakura dan Kasumi.

"Hmm, kalau aku.. kalian mau punya anak berapa? Moga-moga anaknya gak MESUM kaya Sasuke & gak jadi PREMAN..!! Bwahaha..!!" gumam Kasumi membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdrop seketika. Setelah itu Kasumi pergi bersama anak-anak Hebi. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Dia itu.. gak nyadar diri bukan..?? Bilang jangan jadi preman, sendirinya ketua preman, haaah," gumam Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tertawa kecil, saat dia menoleh ke arah Neji dan Ryuu mereka sudah tidak ada di tempat yang sama. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Begitulah dia hehe. Eh Sasuke, kok kayaknya gue belum menerima tamu dari kerabat lo sih..!?" tanya Sakura dengan polos. Sasuke menoleh dengan malas, lalu tiba-tiba dia membelalakkan matanya...

"Eh aaah, i.. itu.. kan.."

"KAK SHISUI..!?" teriak Sasuke spontan. Sakura langsung menoleh cepat, dan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Itachi dengan rambut jabrik hitamnya. Dia bergandengan dengan seorang cewek manis yang kelihatan pendiam.

"Hei Sasuke..!! Gimana kabarnya..!? Udah lama gak ketemu, tahu-tahu udah mau kawin dasar kau ini..!!" gumam Shisui, dengan santainya dia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Hei..!! Lepaskan kak Shisui..! Aku baik-baik saja kok..!!" gumam Sasuke.

Setelah laki-laki pantat ayam ini berhasil meloloskan diri, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis dengan rambut merah kehitam-hitaman panjang lurus sepinggang di gerai, matanya merah kecoklatan, kulit putih, dan tingginya 160 cm. Perempuan yang memakai dress warna merah, dengan balutan hitam di ujungnya dan memakai high heels hitam itu, tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ngg, kak Shisui siapa dia..!?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Itachi. Shisui tertawa.

"Haha, dia pacarku yang kutemukan waktu ngeband bareng Itachi haha," gumam Shisui dengan bangganya. Dia menarik tangan perempuan itu.

"Hmm, halo namaku Aira Akachi. Salam kenal.." gumam Aira dan tersenyum, mata merah kecoklatannya terlihat bersinar. Sasuke dan Sakura awalnya mengira dia perempuan yang kalem, tapi tiba-tiba dia memegang bahu Sasuke dengan keras...

"SELAMAAAT..!! Kalian harus rukun ya? Trus Sasuke jangan mesum ya? Kasihan Sakura tuh. SEMOGA BAHAGIAA..!!" gumam Aira dngan semangat 45 membuat Sasuke dan Sakura cengo seketika. Sedangkan Shisui seperti orang gila masih tertawa dengan bangganya di samping mereka. Lalu Aira mengambil tas yang cukup besar.

"Lihat..!! Ini semua peralatan olahraga, karena kudengar dari Shisui-kun kalau kalian sangat suka dan jago olahraga..!! Lalu ini 2 tiket ke Italianya," gumam Aira dengan semanagt menggebu-gebu. Seperti penjual di pasar saja, satu-satu dia keluarkan seperti bola basket, bola sepak, bola voli, dan sebagainya. Membuat kedua pengantin kita makin sweatdrop saja..

KRUUUUK

"Uuuh, Aira-chan. Akang udah laper nih, makan yuk makan jaa nee Sasuke, moga bahagia yaa..!!" gumam Shisui sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke masih gemetar sendiri melihat Shisui yang dikenalnya jaim, sekarang jadi orang yang sok romantis begitu. Pake kata 'Akang' segala lagi..!!

"Daah Sakura, Sasuke..!!" gumam Aira pada keduanya lalu dia dan Shisui menghilang dari kerumunan orang banyak.

"Hehe Sasuke, dengar gak tadi? Aira bilang jangan mesum lho hahaha," gumam Sakura dengan tawa kemenangan karena merasa ada yang mendukung. Sasuke mendengus.

"Heh, emang gue pikirin..!? Pokoknya pingin cepet-cepet kawinnya selesai trus malam pertama, biar lu gak kabur..!!" gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mendelik padanya.

"SASU-CHAAAN..!!" teriak seseorang eh dua orang tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh dan didapatinya kedua gadis. Yang satunya seumur dengannya dan Sasuke dan satunya lagi nampak lebih muda.

"Kyaaaa..!! Sasu-chan bilang kawinnya mendadak nihh..!!" gumam keduanya sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Hal ini membuat Sasuke meronta-ronta meminta tolong sedangkan Sakura tertawa geli.

"He.. Hei..!! Hentikan kalian berdua..! Ngg, Ai dan Nikie kan..!?" gumam Sasuke di tengah pelukan mereka. Setelah disebutkan namanya, mereka berdua baru mau melepaskan Sasuke yang ngos-ngosan. Lalu yang seumuran dengan Sakura, gadis yang memakai gaun selutut warna biru dengan motif bunga dan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Halo istri Sasu-chan..!! Aku Uchiha Ai sepupu Sasu-chan, salam kenal..!! Dan ini adikku.." Ai menarik lengan adiknya yang masih betah memeluk Sasuke, gadis kecil yang memakai gaun simple selutut warna biru, high heels, dan aksesoris yang memakai kalung juga hiasan rambut itu pun memperkenalkan diri di depan Sakura.

"Halo kak Sakura..!! Aku Uchiha Nikie, salam kenal..!!" gumam Nikie lalu memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil keputusan, kalau sepupu Sasuke yang satu ini suka memeluk orang tiba-tiba.

"Demi kak Sasu-chan yang Nikie sayang, Nikie sampai terbang dari Kirigakure sampai Konoha lhoo..!!" gumam Nikie dengan bangganya. Mata hitam, kulit putih, dan rambut hitam panjang. Sekilas wajahnya mirip Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hohoho Sasu-chan yang culun, yeah.. aku cuma mendoakan kau bahagia selamanya dengan Sakura dan jangan lupa bikin anak secepatnya ya, hoho..." gumam Ai dan tertawa tanpa dosa. Sasuke mendelik.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali kalau aku ini tidak culun..!? Sepupu jelek..!!" ejek Sasuke. Ai tertawa..

"Hohoho sepupu pantat ayamku yang satu ini sangat dingin ya. By the way, sebagai sepupu yang baik aku hadiahkan taman bunga di belakang rumah kalian lhoo," gumam Ai dengan santai yang dibalas Sasuke dengan 'Hn'. Lalu Ai kembali memeluk Sasuke..

"Duuuuh, sepupuku yang satu ini memang gemesin deeeh..!!" gumam Ai sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki ini menyerah untuk menahan sepupunya yang blak-blakan ini.

"Kak Ai gantian dooong..!! Nikie juga mau meluk Sasu-chan..!!" gumam Nikie dengan puppy eyes yang masih belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Sakura tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang jadi kelewat konyol bersama saudara-saudara sepupunya.

"Buat kakak sepupuku tersayang, aku mau ngasih sepasang kalung liontin bentuk kipas. Bagus kaaan..!? Di Kirigakure, Cuma ada satu lhoo..!!" gumam Nikie dengan bangganya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bohong..!! Kemarin aku lihat kok, waktu kakak belanja di pasar loak, ada kok tuh barang," gumam Ai sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Nikie tersenyum ketus.

"Enak ajaa..! Yang di pasar loak kan palsu..! Ini asli lho..!!" gumam Nikie lagi berusaha mengelak.

"Bohong..!!"

"Nggak..!!"

"Bohooong..!!"

"Nggaaaak..!!"

"Hei kalian sudah doong," gumam Sakura berusaha melerai. Sasuke menatap mereka malas.

"Fuh, mereka sama aja kayak gue dan si baka aniki. Hanya saja, gue dengan aniki yang satu itu lebih parah," gumam Sasuke. Sakura tertawa.

"Hahahaha, takdir keluarga Uchiha yaaa.." sindir Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memasang death glare berbahaya.

"Uuuuh sakit..!! Sasu-chan, Nikie mau makan dulu deh..!! Kalo berantem sama kakak selalu bikin laper..!!" gumam Nikie.

"Enak aja, bukannya itu kamu..!!" balas Ai. Sasuke melerai juga akhirnya.

"Hei hei sudah," gumam Sasuke dengan wajah malas.

"Ya udah deh, kak Sasuke dan kak Sakura semoga rukun yaa..!!" gumam Nikie. Lalu kedua saudara Uchiha itu pun pergi mengambil makanan. Saat Sasuke baru saja akan bernafas lega, matanya kembali terbelalak saat melihat wanita manis seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum padanya...

"Sasukeeee....!!!!" teriak perempuan itu tiba-tiba lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bingung.

"Hei hei, masih ingat aku tidak..!?" tanya perempuan itu lagi sambil memegang tanagn Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke terdiam mengamati Tube Dress hitam + Boot hitam selutut yang dipakai perempuan itu, laki-laki pantat ayam ini mendengus.

"Huh, biasanya teman sejak kecilku yang pakaiannya aneh seperti ini... Michishige Asuka, Michi kan..!?" tebak Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Perempuan itu tertawa lalu menyuntrung kepala Sasuke.

"Hahaha emang bener..!! Tapi sialan banget lu, nyebut pakaian gue aneh..!!" gumam Michi dengan meluap-luap.

"Heh, itu kan ciri khas lu..!!" balas Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura mengamati mereka dengan polos.

"Waaah, teman sejak kecilnya Sasuke ya..??" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan polosnya. Michi mengangguk kencang.

"Iya, kau Sakura kan..? Nggak nyangka ya, kupikir dengan wajah mesum seperti ini Sasuke tidak akan mendapat istri. Rupanya malah dapet cewek cantik ckckck salut gue sama lu Sas," jelas Michi dengan santainya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini hanya bergumam tidak jelas seperti mengutuk perempuan ini.

"Oh ya Sas, nih aku kasih hadiah spesial buat lu sama Sakura," gumam Michi lagi sambil memberikan Sasuke sebuah kotak transparan. Begitu di buka oleh Sakura, isinya adalah 2 kalung kristal tulisan SasuSaku yang dihiasin relief Ular dan bunga Sakura.

"Wah, bagus sekali, terima kasih Michi," gumam Sakura yang sedikit terbengong. Michi tertawa bangga.

"Khu khu siapa dulu," gumam Michi lagi membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Michi merangkul Sasuke dan tertawa cengengesan...

"Apa sih..!?" tanya Sasuke risih.

"Hahaha coba tebak," jawab Michi dengan santai. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Teman kita yang hilang itu, sudah kembali..!! Rupanya dia sedang ada di Suna..!!" jelas Michi dengan semangat. Sasuke tertegun...

"Benarkah..??"

"Tentu saja," jawab seseorang tiba-tiba. Sasuke, Michi, dan juga Sakura yang sedang asyik melihat hadiahnya, langsung menoleh. Di sana, berdiri seorang perempuan berambut pendek hijau muda dan bermata hijau. Dia memakai dress selutut warna hijau tua yang serasi dengannya.

"Ayuzawa Misaki..." gumam Sasuke dalam diam. Perempuan itu tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Lalu Michi berlari ke arah perempuan itu.

"MISAKIIIII...!! AKU KANGEN BANGEEET..!!" teriak Michi hingga orang-orang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Misaki tertawa kecil lalu membalas pelukan Michi, setelah itu dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, lama sekali kita tidak ketemu sejak paman Fugaku terakhir berkunjung ke rumahku ya," gumam Misaki lalu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke. Sepertinya dia lebih kalem dari Michi, tapi tiba-tiba perempuan itu memegang erat bahu Sasuke...

"SASUKE JELEK..!! KENAPA TAHU-TAHU UDAH NIKAH HEH..!? GAK BILANG-BILANG LAGI..!! MENTANG-MENTANG AKU HILANG, SEENAKNYA SAJA MELUPAKANKU YAA..!!?" teriak Misaki hingga melengking membuat Sasuke dan Michi spontan menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung. Sakura juga kaget karena mengira ada pawai.

"I.. Iya maaf, gomen Misaki..!! Habis tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu aja sih, dan tahu-tahu sekarang kau ada di Suna dasar aneh..!!" gerutu Sasuke. Misaki mendengus lalu berbalik.

"Hehe ya sudahlah, ini hadiah dariku karena kudengar kau dapet istri tomboy," gumam Misaki dengan santainya lalu menarik kantong yang sangat besar. Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Michi yang penasaran akhirnya mengintip ke dalam kantong itu. Lalu Sakura mencoba mengambil dalamnya...

"Wow kereeen..!! Seperangkat tempat latihan boxing beserta isinya..!! Haha dengan ini, kita bisa bertanding tanpa takut terluka Sasuke..!!" gumam Sakura dengan semangat, lalu gadis itu menoleh pada Misaki.

"Terima kasih Misaki hehe," gumam Sakura dengan polosnya. Misaki tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Misaki dengan death glare.

"Misaki jelek..!! Kenapa ngasih yang kayak gitu sih? Ntar dia gak bisa 'melayani' gue dengan lembut tahu..!!" bisik Sasuke. Misaki menyeringai.

"Hoho, tak apa kan? Lumayan buat tantangan sebagai suami," gumam Misaki tanpa dosa membuat Sasuke ingin menendangnya. Michi pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya Sasuke, sejak berangkat dari Suna kemarin, aku belum makan. Michi dah makan belum..??" tanya Misaki. Michi menggeleng.

"Kami makan dulu deh, Sasuke hope you will together ever-ever after, ok?" gumam Michi sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ok, aku ikut makan. Sasuke Sakura, selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Dan kalau punya anak perempuan, jangan lupa namain Misaki, oke..!? Hoho," gumam Misaki. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Dasar kau ini, mending kalau bisa," jawab Sasuke asal sambil melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang masih asyik melihat seperangkat alat latihan boxingnya.

"Hahahaha, itu sih kau yang harus usaha, iya kan Misaki..!?" sindir Michi. Misaki tertawa kecil sedangkan wajah Sasuke sudah mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah. Kedua wanita itupun melambaikan tangan pada kedua pengantin ini.

"Nggg, Sasukeeee..."

"Apa..!?"

"Kok Gaara-senpai belum datang ya..??" tanya Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mana kutahu..!! Mungkin dia ngambek karena tidak bisa menang dariku..?" jawab Sasuke dengan seringaiannya. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Mulai deh," ketus Sakura, Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi tawanya berhenti seketika saat dia melihat seseorang berambut merah di antara beberapa orang datang menghampirinya. Sakura juga langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke lalu dia tersenyum lebar...

"Gaara-senpai...!!!" teriak Sakura. Gaara menanggapinya dengan tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kupikir karena sedang kawin, kau jadi feminin. Tapi kayaknya sama aja ya?" sindir Gaara membuat Sakura merengut menggemaskan. Lalu seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, mata coklat cerah, muncul di belakang Gaara, dia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ah iya, Sakura aku ingin memperkenalkan sahabatku padamu. Dia Himeka Yugou. Himeka, ini Sakura kau ingat kan? Dia mantan pacarku itu," jelas Gaara. Himeka mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan," sapa Himeka. Sakura gelagapan, beda sekali dengannya. Perempuan yang memakai dress putih selutut yang berenda abu-abu di setiap pinggirannya dengan ikat pinggang abu-abu, dan kalung perak motif kupu-kupu dan bando abu-abu ini terlihat ramah dan kalem.

"Wah, jadi kak Himeka ini pacar Gaara-senpai yang sekarang..?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Spontan wajah memerah muncul di kedua pasangan itu.

"Ng.. Nggak kok, Sakura. Kami baru sahabat aja kok, bagaimana sih kamu ini?" jawab Gaara sedikit gugup walau berusaha tetap cool. Himeka mengangguk pelan.

"Hooo 'baru'? Berarti mau ya..??" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Gaara dan Himeka semakin memerah.

"A.. Ah, ng Sakura. Himeka ingin memberimu sesuatu, iya kan?" gumam Gaara membelokkan pembicaraan. Sakura memang tidak begitu mengerti, tapi Sasuke bisa langsung 'membaca'. Lalu Himeka mengeluarkan kotak kecil.

"Ini, semoga suka ya," gumam Himeka. Begitu kotak itu di buka, rupanya isinya adalah bros berwarna perak dengan sedikit manik-manik, berbentuk lambang Haruno dipinggirnya, dan di tengah-tengah ada lambang Uchiha. Sasuke dan Sakura tertegun.

"Eh eh, maaf kalau aneh aku-"

"Nggak, ini bagus sekali ya kan Sasuke..?" sela Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Wajah Himeka memerah.

"Rukun-rukun aja, semoga dapet anak yang lucu-lucu & yang banyak biar bisa bikin kesebelasan hehe," gumam Himeka. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Hei Sakura, sepertinya Kazekage ingin bertemu denganmu," gumam Gaara tiba-tiba dan seketika itu juga muncul gerombolan di belakangnya.

"SELAMAT ATAS PERNIKAHAN KALIAAAN...!!" teriak mereka tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Sasuke sweatdrop seketika.

Kazekage tidak berubah, Sakura tertawa mengamatinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian setelah diamati lagi ada 2 orang yang bertambah. Mata Sakura tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang memakai dress warna merah, dan rambutnya di ikat seperti poni kuda yang berdiri di samping Sasori.

"Haruchi..!? Haruchi kan..!?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekati perempuan yang tadi dia amati itu.

"Ahahaha Sakura masih ingat rupanya..!!" jawab Haruchi itu. Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk temannya itu.

"Wah wah, Haruchi gak banyak berubah ya. Oh ya, dulu kan kamu masih pacaran sama kak Sasori kan? Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Haruchi dan Sasori bergantian.

"Ng, anu..." Sasori kelihatan bingung menjawab. Wajahnya memerah membuat baby facenya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hehe, kami baru menikah 3 hari yang lalu," jawab Haruchi akhirnya. Mata Sakura membelalak..

"APAAAA...!? Kenapa kalian nggak ngasih tahu aku..!?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf deh Sakura, habis begitu mendengar kamu akan menikah juga dengan pasangan yang dijodohkan padamu, kami jadi ragu. Takut mengganggu, iya kan Saso-kun..??" jelas Haruchi sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Ditambah dengan wajah innocent temannya itu, membuat Sakura semakin panas saja.

"Dasar, kau ini tidak berubah ya," gumam Sakura. Haruchi tertawa lagi.

"Nih hadiah dariku," Haruchi yang dibantu Sasori membawakan kardus yang begitu dibuka ternyata berisi seperangkat perlengkapan bayi.

"Hohohoho, karena kudengar kau tidak akur dengan calon suamimu, makanya aku membeli ini. Aku takut kalian bertengkar terus sampai lupa beli perlengkapan bayi yang penting hehe," jelas Haruchi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku juga gak bakal separah itu kok, dasar kau ini," elak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Haha iya deh, by the way don't forget to make a baby ya, Sakura-chaaan..!!" pesan Haruchi sambil tertawa dengan tenangnya, tidak menyadari death glare yang diarahkan padanya.

"Kami makan dulu, Sasuke Sakura," gumam Sasori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Sakura...

"Ah, Kankurou-senpai ya?" gumam Sakura begitu menyadari siapa yang datang. Tapi Kankurou tidak sendiri, di belakangnya muncul seorang perempuan yang memakai gaun hitam polos selutut.

"Sakura, aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku sekaligus anggota baru Kazekage ini padamu," jelas Kankurou sambil memegang lengan wanita itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Rui Mayuka," sapa perempuan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Haha iya, salam kenal juga kak Rui..!!" balas Sakura dengan tawanya yang polos. Rui tersipu, wajahnya memerah.

"Ngg, hehe aku..."

SYAAAAT !! CREEEP !!

Rui menghindar cepat, kepalanya dengan reflek langsung bergerak ke kanan. Rupanya Sasuke melempar pisau makan ke arah Rui. Yah, sepertinya dia ingin menguji seberapa hebat anggota Kazekage itu. Tapi di luar dugaannya, reflek gadis itu sangat cepat hingga pisau itu menancap di pohon belakang Rui Mayuka. Kankurou tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, pacarku tidak selemah yang kau kira Uchiha..!!" gumam Kankurou dengan nada menantang. Saat keduanya sedang adu death glare, Rui menengahi mereka berdua.

"Hei sudah, Kankurou kau seperti anak kecil saja. Dan Sasuke, Sakura ini hadiah untuk kalian," Rui memberikan sapu tangan dengan gradasi warna biru dan pink yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menarik. Sakura pun langsung menyukainya.

"Lucu dan bagus, aku suka. Terima kasih kak Rui," gumam Sakura dengan senyum manisnya lagi.

"Iya, moga-moga anak kalian gak mesum kayak bapaknya ya hehe," gumam Rui dengan santainya tanpa menyadari Sasuke sedang menembakkan death glare ke arahnya.

"Ok, kami makan dulu ya," sahut Kankurou dan dia dengan Rui pun berlalu ke dalam kerumunan banyak orang. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"TELAAAAAT...!!!" teriak 2 orang tiba-tiba dan berlari menerjang ke arah 2 pengantin ini. Tentu saja dengan reflek, kedua pengantin ini langsung menghindar dengan melompat.

"Eh, sia-"

"Aduh sakit..!! Sakura-chan, maaf kami telaaat..!!" gumam yang paling tua pada Sakura.

"Nea-chan..!! Miyuki..!!" teriak Sakura begitu menyadari siapa yang tadi menerjangnya. Rupanya kedua sepupunya yang lain.

"Maaf kak Sakura, kami telat gara-gara si tukang dandan itu tuh..!!" tunjuk Miyuki Haruno, adik Nea-chan pada kakaknya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Nea-chan kesal.

"Enak saja..!! Ini kan gara-gara kamu yang pengen makan di tengah perjalanan..!!" bantah kakaknya. Sakura langsung melerai mereka berdua sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak perlu.

"Hei hei sudah, kayaknya dari tadi banyak sekali pertengkaran adik kakak ya Sasuke," keluh Sakura. Sasuke mendengus.

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan takdir keluarga Haruno," balas Sasuke sambil tertawa. Sakura memasang tatapan death glarenya.

Lalu yang paling tua dari mereka, yang tak lain adalah Nea-chan memakai dress bahan katun panjang selutut warna biru donker, belt warna putih di bagian perut, lenganya pendek dan mengembang, ada renda-renda kecil di bagian kerah. Dia juga memakai cardigan panjang warna putih yang panjangnya se-paha. Rambut warna coklat tua sepunggung dengan bagian bawah agak bergelombang, poni belah kiri dan digerai. Juga gelang masing-masing tangan 3 warna gradasi dan sepatu high heels 5cm warna putih dengan model tali. Semua itu semakin mempercantik dirinya, Nea-chan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura Sasuke, selamat ya. Semoga menjadi keluarga yang amanah, fathonah, istiqomah, qanaah. Semoga keturunan uchiha makin banyak. Dan segala kebaikan lain untuk kalian," gumam Nea-chan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Wajahnya sekilas mirip Sakura, begitu pula kecantikannya yang terasa sama. Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Dan ini, hadiahku untuk kalian hehe, jaga baik-baik ya cuma ada 1 di dunia lho. Aku saja sampai pergi ke luar negeri untuk membelinya demi saudara sepupuku yang tercinta ini," gumam Nea-chan lalu memberikan sepasang kalung permata berwarna onyx dan hijau emerald yang di tengahnya bertuliskan dengan emas 24 karat dan bertuliskan huruf S di masing-masing kalung.

"Bagus sekali, arigato Nea-chan," gumam Sakura dengan pelan. Mungkin dia kehabisan kata-kata karena permata yang memang sangat indah itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, sekarang Miyuki yang mau ngasih kak Sakura..!!" gumam gadis yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang tartan hijau biru dan jeans. Dia memberikan amplop pada Sakura yang kebingungan.

"Apa ini...?" gumam Sakura, dan saat Sasuke membukanya, ternyata uang berjumlah...

Rp1000,00

Dalam sekejap, Sakura dan Sasuke terpaku di tempat...

"Eh eh salaaah..!! Itu amplopku, yang mau aku kasih yang ini..!!" gumam Miyuki sambil merebut amplopnya dan memberikan amplop yang lain, dan kali ini berisi...

Rp100.000,00

Dalam sekejap, Sakura dan Sasuke bernafas lega... (?)

"Hehe Miyuki bingung mau beli apa, jadi aku kasih uang aja ya..!!" jelas Miyuki dengan polos. Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, pesanku buat kak Sasuke dan kak Sakura. Ngg, atau lebih tepatnya buat kak Sasuke..." gumam Miyuki lalu mendekati Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau sampai cerai, gue HAJAR lho..!!" gumam Miyuki sambil menyeringai dan melinting kemejanya. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Miyuki dengan tatapan berbahaya, tentu saja Sakura menyadari itu...

"Nggg, Sasu-"

"Sakura, sepertinya semua saudaramu ingin kuhajar ya.." gumam Sasuke pelan tapi dengan nada berbahaya. Dengan cepat, Sakura mengungsikan saudara-saudara sepupunya itu. Sementara Sasuke dari kejauhan seperti terbakar api kemarahan.

"Khu khu khu khu...." gumam suara tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam ini yang tadi terbakar amarah langsung kaget dan menoleh ke belakangnya, sedangkan Sakura baru saja datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Siapa ya..??" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya setelah melihat gadis yang sebenarnya cantik itu tapi terlihat menyeramkan dengan gaun yang dipakainya serba hitam juga tatapannya yang tidak kalah tajam dari Sasuke.

"Khu khu ke ke ke, aku Yuurei Akuma, akulah yang akan menggali kuburan kalian nantinya..!" gumam Yuurei dengan nadanya yang aneh. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Lebih baik hati-hati kalau bicara, karena bisa saja aku yang akan menggali kuburan untukmu," gumam Sasuke seolah menantang. Yuurei tertawa dengan suara aneh.

"Hahahaha sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu, ini hadiah dariku untuk kalian," gumam Yuurei lalu memberikan sepasang kalung batu delima yang terukir kata kanji Ai di tengahnya.

"Oh err, terima kasih ya walaupun aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa hehe," gumam Sakura sedikit bingung saat menerimanya.

"Ke ke, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku adalah tukang gali kubur kalian?" gumam Yuurei lagi sambil menyeringai. Membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

"Dan pesanku, buat anak sebanyak-banyaknya..!! Supaya makam Hueco Mundo dipenuhi anak-anak sialanmu..!! Ke ke ke ke..!!" gumam Yuurei lagi. Sasuke mendecih.

"Cih, terserah deh mau bilang apa. Toh gue gak kenal sama lu ini," gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yuurei terkekeh.

"Ke ke ke, kalau begitu mau ku beri tahu kapan kalian mati..?" tanya Yuurei lagi. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sedadangkan Sakura terbengong.

"Huh, coba saja," gumam Sasuke. Wanita aneh itu terdiam lalu menutup mata, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Sekitar... 100 tahun lagi," gumam Yuurei. Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak.

"Hah..!? Kok lama amat..!?" gumam Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Ke ke ke, kalian pasti mati kurang dari 100 tahun lagi, itu maksudku..!!" tambah Yuurei dengan tanpa dosa.

"ITU SIH SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAHUUUU...!! DASAR BODOOOH...!!!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Yuurei kembali tertawa.

"Hahahaha begitulah, sudah ya byee..." lalu Yuurei Akuma itu pun pergi dan menghilang di tengah orang banyak. Sasuke mendesah panjang lalu duduk.

"Haaaaah..!! Kenapa sih tamu kita aneh-aneh semua..!!?" gumam Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang hehe, tapi menyenangkan kan? Kita dapat hadiah sebanyak ini," gumam Sakura dengan polosnya. Sasuke menatap wanita yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya itu dengan kesal, lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Yaah, tak apa. Yang penting itu kau, siapkan dirimu..!!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai lalu dia berdiri.

"Heh? Untuk apa..!?" tanya Sakura.

"Membuat anak, sayaaaang," gumam Sasuke dengan nada menggoda di buat-buat, yang membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

"MATI SAJA SANA..!! DASAR PANTAT AYAAAM..!!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar batu kecil ke arah Sasuke. Yang kemudian kembali di balas Sasuke, terjadi lempar-lemparan batu antara istri dan suami. Dan itu mengakhiri hari ini.

Yak, pernikahan selesai...

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Huweeeee *tepar***

**Haduh, pusing bangeeet...!! Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic sepanjang ini, sampai 23 pages dooong...!? (o.O) Iwaw, rekor baru untuk Kuroi Kira nih hohohoho *dibantai***

**Nggg, maaf ya bagi yang ingin fic ini dilanjutin lebih panjang lagi. Karena aku sudah sampai pada batasku di fic MEOML ini, atau lebih tepatnya dibilang tidak ada ide lagi. ****Sehingga next chapter adalah last chapter. Jadi, jangan lupa baca yaaaa...!!! (^O^)**

**By the way, minta reviewnya ya..!! Soalnya di last chapter, aku bakal ngebales review kalian untuk yang terakhir di fic MEOML ini. Terima kasih semuanyaaa..!! :3**


	16. Chapter 16 : New family ?

**Alhamdulil****lah, setelah lamanya fic SasuSaku pertamaku ini berjalan, akhirnya sampai juga di chapter terakhir fuuh (-,-)a**

**Oh ya, aku minta maaf pada beberapa readers yang meminta fic ini di ubah jadi rated M, alias diadakan First Nightnya SasuSaku. Aku gak bisa ngadain, soalnya fic ini resmi rated T dan gak bisa diubah lagi hehe. Tapi kalau minta dibuatkan sekuelnya juga sih, ntar deh aku pikirin hehee :3**

**Yah, pokoknya selamat membaca yaaa...!! (^^)**

**

* * *

  
**

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto..

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Pairing : SasuSaku

**MY ENEMY OR MY LOVE ??**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 16 : NEW FAMILY !?**

Yah setelah nikah kemarin, entah kenapa muka Sakura berubah jadi gugup. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu dan kurang tidur, beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang terlihat bugar dan santai. Laki-laki pantat ayam yang baru bangun tidur ini, menguap dan membuka pintu keras-keras. Hal ini membuat Sakura sang istri yang sedang duduk di depan kamar mereka tersentak kaget, wajahnya lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"Eh ah, aa.. a.. Sa.. Sasuke..!?" gumam Sakura dengan gugup. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ti.. Tidak..!!" jawab Sakura gugup lagi sambil cengengesan tidak jelas. Sasuke terdiam lalu membungkuk dan berbisik di telinga istrinya itu.

"Santai aja kali, toh gue belum minta," bisik Sasuke, lalu dia berdiri dan mengeluarkan tawa kemenangan. Sakura mendelik, wajahnya memerah dan spontan menendang perut Sasuke.

"Ugh!! Sakit, baka..!!" gusar Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ha..!! Rasain..!! Kalau lu macam-macam lebih dari ini, gue juga gak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk menghajar lu...!!" ancam Sakura. Lalu setelah itu...

TOK TOK

"Huh, siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh pagi. Jadi jam 12 itu pagi ya? Pinter banget si tukang molor ini," jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Sasuke memberinya death glare yang cuma sebentar lalu membukakan pintunya. Dia tertegun ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ibu? Bibi Saki?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan 2 orang ibu-ibu di depan pintu masuk.

"Hei Sasuke Sakura, ibu sama bibi Saki ini mau merayakan kebahagiaan kalian berdua. Kami bawa makanan lho," gumam Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan bu, aku juga lapar. Habis istriku ini tidak mau membuatkan makanan untuk suaminya tercinta, ayo masuk bu," gumam Sasuke lalu mempersilahkan kedua wanita ini masuk. Dan saat itulah Sasuke memasang seringai mengejek dan Sakura mendelik padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto dan Saki yang dibantu oleh Sasuke dan Sakura telah selesai menyiapkan meja makan. Mikoto dan Saki duduk bersebelahan menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga duduk bersebelahan. Tapi Saki dan Mikoto tidak langsung makan, mereka asyik memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdebat memperebutkan sendok. Dan setelah masalah selesai, juga Sasuke dan Sakura mulai makan, baru Mikoto angkat bicara...

"Wah.. tak kusangka anak bungsu kesayanganku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang suami, benar kan Saki?" gumam Mikoto sambil cengar-cengir sendiri, Saki mengangguk. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya ber'Hn' ria.

"Sakura juga jadi istri ya sekarang, wah bentar lagi jadi ibu hihihi," gumam Saki.

"Hn,"

"Duh, kalian benar-benar pasangan serasi yaaa..." gumam Mikoto.

"Hn,"

"Kalian lucu banget sih, anak kalian pasti juga lucu kayak orang tuanya..." gumam Saki.

"Hn,"

"Nah, sekarang cepat-cepat buat anak yaaa..." gumam Mikoto dan Saki bebarengan dan...

BRUUUUUSH

Dengan sukses, Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan air dari mulut mereka ke ibu yang tepat berada di depan mereka.

"Aduh Sasuke, Sakura..!! Kalian apa-apaan sih? Lihat, ibu dan Saki jadi basah nih mukanya..!!" gumam Mikoto sambil melap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan begitu pula Saki.

"Go.. Gomen bu, bibi Mikoto," gumam Sakura. Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah kecil dan degup jantungnya sangat keras hingga kedengaran. Sedangkan Sasuke membuang mukanya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai memerah.

"Jadi, jadi? Kapan nih rencananya?" tanya Saki. Sasuke dan Sakura saling melihat ke arah lain.

"Ngg err, belum kepikiran hmm..." gumam Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan lagi. Saki dan Mikoto tertawa lalu...

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya. Oh ya, nanti malam kami akan datang sama ayah kalian. Kalo ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan jangan malu-malu oke? Jaa nee..!!" jelas Saki. Lalu dia dan Mikoto pun keluar dari rumah kedua pasangan muda ini. Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Jadi..??"

"Ja.. Jadi apa..!? Ng.. Nggak, aku masih pingin santai lagian aku masih muda..!! Hus hus," jawab Sakura gugup sambil berakting mengusir Sasuke seperti mengusir ayam. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Haha, terserah saja sih. Toh aku menunggumu kapan saja," balas Sasuke asal. Degup jantung Sakura makin keras.

"Me.. Memang lu sendiri? Ba.. Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Gua? Gua sih siap kapan saja..!! Sekarang juga gua siap kok," gumam Sasuke percaya diri. Sakura merinding melihat tatapan mesum Sasuke padanya.

"DASAR BAKA MESUM..!!!" teriak Sakura, dan dia pun berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya. Sasuke tertawa sumringah.

**Malamnya...**

"Sst..! Tenang dikit dong..!!" perintah Mikoto pada Fugaku, suaminya yang sedang berjingkat di belakangnya.

"Tahu tuh dasar ayah..!!" gerutu Itachi yang berada di belakang Fugaku. Laki-laki Uchiha yang sudah tua ini mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya iya deh, maaf..!!" jawab Fugaku dan dia kembali berjingkat.

"Hei, bener nih kita ngendap-ngendap begini?" tanya Rei yang berada di paling belakang.

"Sst..!! Habis kita kan penasaran..!! Kalau kita berisik, nanti mereka malah canggung lagi..!!" gumam Saki. Rei hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Oh, rupanya mereka sedang mengendap-endap di depan rumah Sasuke dan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka sangat penasaran bagaimana malam pertamanya SasuSaku, sampai-sampai Itachi membawa handycam untuk merekam. Tapi apakah Itachi yang mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk membawa handycam? Atau…

"Itachi..!! Siapin handycamnya..!! Bentar lagi kita mulai lihat..!!"

"Osh..!! Siap ayah..!!"

Jadi..?? Kita bisa tahu siapa dalang dari semua ini....

"Hoi ayah..!! Jangan langsung merekam..!! Kita pastikan dulu Sasuke dan Sakura lagi eheM eheM..!!" perintah Mikoto lagi. Fugaku mengangguk-angguk saja dan akhirnya mereka berlima memasang kuping di bawah jendela. Inilah yang mereka dengar...

-

-

-

"Sakura, cepetan..!! Gua udah gak tahan nih..!!"

"Berisik..!! Lu mau enaknya sendiri..!!"

"Terus gua harus ngapain..!?"

"Lebih cepat, baka..!!"

"Hah? Nih, gua juga udah maju tapi gak nyampe-nyampe tuh?"

"Uuuh, lebih cepat..!! Cepat, dikit lagi nih..!! Huwaaa!?"

"Sakura..! Gua udah mau keluar, gimana dong..!?"

"Ya udah keluarin aja..!!"

"Ha? Di sini? Gila lo..!!"

"Ya udah, makanya lebih cepat..! Bentar lagi selesai..!!"

"Iya deh, gua gak mau tahu pokoknya kalo ampe keluar, lu yang bersihin ya..!!"

"IYAAAA...!! Berisik nih..!!"

"Nah, udah kan?"

"Ah, ini belum Sasuke..!! Lebih kuat..!!"

"Eh? Masa' belum sih? Lu terlalu jeli nih,"

"Pokoknya harus sampai SELESAI..!!"

"Hhhh, ya deh.."

-

-

-

"Ckckck, di luar dugaan ternyata Sakura agresif juga ya... Aku jadi iri sama Sasuke," gumam Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Iya Rei. Aku salut sama anakmu, anakku sampai kewalahan gitu," gumam Fugaku sambil menepuk pundak Rei yang sedang cengengesan sendiri.

"Wah, kayaknya gak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ya?" gumam Saki sambil tersenyum. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, yuk pergi," ajak Mikoto. Sepertinya mereka lupa niat awal untuk merekam adegan first night SasuSaku.

Tapi… Sepertinya mereka juga tidak berniat tahu lebih detail ya?

-

-

**Adegan sebenarnya...**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sasuke dan Sakura menguap bersamaan, yah sepertinya mereka sangat ngantuk. Saat mereka memasuki kamar, Sakura tertegun melihat kasur dan bantal sebagainya belum diberi sprei. Sakura ingat, baru saja dia menjemur sprei yang dulu. Sehingga terpaksa sekarang memakai sprei yang baru. Sakura mengambilnya di lemari.

"Hei Sasuke, bantuin gue masang sprei nih," gumam Sakura. Sasuke merenggut.

"Kenapa harus dibantu sih? Itu kan wajar dikerjain sama seorang istri..!!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Dan saat dia akan berbalik, tangannya ditarik Sakura.

"Pokoknya lu harus mau..!! Lu pikir gue gak males apa?" gumam Sakura masih sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Eh hei, iya deh tapi gua mau pipis dulu..!!" gumam Sasuke memelas. Sakura mendelik.

"Jangan banyak alasan..!!" gumam Sakura lalu dia mengumpulkan sprei-sprei yang berantakan itu. Sasuke mengeluh.

"Sakura, cepetan..!! Gua udah gak tahan nih..!!" gumam Sasuke sambil bergerak ke sana kemari sedangkan tangannya masih dipegang Sakura.

"Berisik..!! Lu mau enaknya sendiri ya..!!" balas Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

"Terus gua harus ngapain..!?" tanya Sasuke kembali memelas. Sakura mengambil sprei untuk guling dulu. Akhirnya sekarang, posisinya Sakura memegang guling sedangkan Sasuke yang memasukkan sprei ke dalamnya.

"Lebih cepat, baka..!!" gerutu Sakura yang melihat Sasuke malas-malasan memasang sprei guling itu.

"Hah? Nih, gua juga udah maju tapi gak nyampe-nyampe tuh?" tanya Sasuke innocent. Memang, sedari tadi dia baru bisa memasang sprei seperempat dari guling itu. Dan akhirnya terpaksa Sakura yang turun tangan sendiri, Sasuke membereskan yang kasur. Dan saat mau mencapai ujung, Sakura tidak nyampe sehingga dia terpaksa minta bantuan Sasuke sambil menahan beratnya guling itu.

"Uuuh, lebih cepat majunya..!! Cepat, dikit lagi nih..!! Huwaaa!?" Sakura teroleng jatuh. Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu memasang sprei gulingnya, dan setelah selesai dia membantu Sakura berdiri. Lalu tubuh Sasuke kembali bergetar.

"Sakura..! Gua udah mau keluar, gimana dong..!?" gumam Sasuke. Tapi Sakura masih tidak mau mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kamar sampai dia selesai memasang sprei.

"Ya udah keluarin aja..!!" jawab Sakura asal. Sasuke terbelalak.

"Ha? Di sini? Gila lo..!!" tanya Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ya udah, makanya lebih cepat..! Bentar lagi selesai..!!" gerutu Sakura lalu dia menyuruh Sasuke kembali membantunya memasang sprei guling yang lain.

"Iya deh, gua gak mau tahu pokoknya kalo ampe keluar, lu yang bersihin ya..!!" ancam Sasuke.

"IYAAAA...!! Berisik nih..!!" jawab Sakura kesal, sepertinya dia makin mengantuk.

"Nah, udah kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah dia mengikat ujung sprei guling itu.

"Ah, yang ini belum Sasuke..!! Lebih kuat..!!" gumam Sakura sambil mengangkat ujung kasur untuk dipasang sprei. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Masa' belum sih? Lu terlalu jeli nih," gerutu Sasuke. Karena seingatnya dia sudah memasukkan semua ujung sprei.

"Pokoknya harus sampai SELESAI..!!" ancam Sakura sambil setengah melotot. Rupanya Sasuke ciut juga.

"Hhhh, ya deh.." jawab Sasuke malas dan membantu Sakura. Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali tidur di sebelah Sakura.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**5**** tahun kemudian...**

"Hemm gitu ya, oh gitu..." gumam seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna biru tua. Dia menulis sesuatu di kertas yang dia pegang.

"Telus, apalagi yah?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent. Ayahnya yang sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambutnya, sedikit membuka mata. Dengan tatapan onyxnya yang tajam, dia menatap mata onyx anaknya yang lembut.

"Ngg, apa ya..?? Kucing deh," jawab ayahnya sambil kembali menikmati angin semilir. Anaknya itu mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali mencatat.

"Lagi dong yah," pinta anak itu. Sang ayah menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk.

"Kenapa gak minta ibu aja sih?" tanya ayah itu sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Anak itu menggeleng cepat.

"Gak mau, gak mau..! Ibu celem ah, maca' tadi Kazuya cuma megang celemek dimalahin..!!" gumam anak yang bernama Kazuya itu. Sang ayah tertawa sumringah…

"Hahahaha, Sakura tidak segalak itu. Mungkin ka-"

"SASUKEEEEE...!!" teriak seorang wanita tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat ayah dan anak itu terlonjak kaget. Tapi untung sang ayah bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan menahan anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu supaya tidak jatuh.

"Apa sih? Sakura..!! Jangan teriak seperti itu, hampir saja kita jatuh tahu..!!" balas orang yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Lagian..!! Dicariin kemana-mana, eh tahunya malah ngajarin anak 5 tahun manjat pohon..!!" gerutu Sakura. Sasuke merenggut.

"Gak papa kan? Gak ada salahnya kita ngajarin ilmu ke anak kita sendiri..!!" balas Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kazuya, turun..!! Makan siang sudah siap, bisa turun gak? Kalo gak bisa, ibu bantuin," gumam Sakura. Kazuya menggeleng.

"Kazuya bica kok bu, HUP..!!" gumam Kazuya Uchiha lalu mendarat dengan mulus. Sakura memperhatikan anaknya itu dan tersenyum, dari cara melompatnya saja dia jadi terlihat mirip Sasuke.

"Ibu ayah, Kazuya makan dulu," gumam anak itu lagi dan dia pun berlari cepat ke dalam rumah. Sakura mendesah pelan lalu mendongak, dilihatnya Sasuke masih di atas pohon sambil mengangkat alis menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum dan..

"HUP..!!" gumam Sakura dan dia pun ikut memanjat pohon besar satu-satunya di depan rumahnya. Kemudian dia duduk membelakangi Sasuke.

"Huh, gayanya gak mau ngajarin anak manjat pohon. Sendirinya aja..." gerutu Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Lho? Kata siapa gak boleh? Gue cuma khawatir aja, Kazuya kan masih 5 tahun jangan diajarin hal yang begitu dulu. Kalau nanti Kazuya naik pohon terus jatuh, dan kita gak ada di rumah gimana hayo?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Sasuke.

"Habis gimana ya, Kazuya refleknya bagus. Jadi ya, tanpa sadar hee.." jawab Sasuke sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kazuya... mirip sekali denganmu ya..." gumam Sakura setelah mereka lama terdiam. Sasuke menoleh.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan. Rambut pink Sakura yang sudah panjang dan dikuncir ekor kuda bergerak-gerak menanggapi angin yang bertiup. Lalu Sasuke memperhatikan baju Sakura yang masih terkesan tomboy. Yah walaupun memakai baju lengan panjang dan celemek, lengannya dilinting dan perlahan-lahan Sakura menaikkan sebelah kakinya untuk menjadi tumpuan dagunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri.. sudah punya anak tapi tetap seperti dulu," gumam Sasuke, Sakura menoleh. "Sudah ketemu jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Jawaban apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Aku ini musuhmu atau cintamu, heh?" gumam Sasuke, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, masih ingat rupanya?" sahut Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Ka.. Kalau aku sih, kayaknya lebih enak kalau dua-duanya hahaha," gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura innocent. "Rakus amat sih lu..!! Dasar," tambah Sakura lagi. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Yah, emang gua jadi rakus kalau berhubungan dengan lu," gumam Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya tidak jelas "Makanya sekarang gua pingin minta lebih lagi," tambah Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lebih lagi?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai licik.

"Ya, seperti ini," tangan kiri Sasuke memegang batang di belakang Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Sakura. Bibir mereka bersentuhan, tidak seperti dulu saat mereka baru dijodohkan, ciuman ini lebih berani. Dan ciuman ini sepertinya akan bertahan lama kalau tidak ada...

"Ibuuu, ayaah..!!" teriak Kazuya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah. Sasuke spontan melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura dan hampir saja mereka jatuh seandainya mereka tidak punya keseimbangan yang baik.

"A.. Ada apa, Kazuya sayang?" tanya Sakura, mukanya masih memerah dan memanas.

"Kazuya pingin tidul. Bacain celita dong bu," pinta Kazuya dengan wajah innocent. Sakura mengangguk, kemudian dia dan Sasuke loncat dari pohon bersamaan. Yap, memang sudah waktunya Kazuya kecil ini tidur siang.

-

-

**Di kamar SasuSaku...**

KRIEEET

"Ng? Kazuya udah tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tidur-tiduran di kasurnya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Dia cepat sekali tidur, benar-benar mirip ayahnya," gumam Sakura yang kemudian melepaskan kuncir ekor kudanya, sehingga rambut pink panjangnya terurai. Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Hoi cewek baka," panggil Sasuke. Sakura mendelik.

"Apa sih?" jawab Sakura malas tapi masih membelakangi Sasuke, laki-laki pantat ayam ini tersenyum licik lalu memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi, Kazuya ulang tahun ya," gumam Sasuke yang kelihatan basa-basi. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, terus? Emang lu mau ngasih dia apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke berbisik di telinga istrinya.

"Adik, kalau bisa sih adik perempuan. Bagus kan?" gumam Sasuke. Sakura terbelalak, tapi sepertinya dia tak bisa kabur karena suaminya ini sudah mengunci tubuhnya.

"Ha..!? Tu.. Tunggu dulu, gue belum beli pengaman, BAKAAA..!!!" gumam Sakura sedikit teriak.

"Lu yang baka..!! Jelas-jelas gua bilang mau buat adik untuk Kazuya, ya gak perlu pengaman...!!!" gusar Sasuke lalu dia membaringkan istrinya di atas tempat tidur. Sakura merinding melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya...

Selanjutnya? Silahkan pikir sendiri... Wkwkwkwk *kicked*

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**12 tahun kemudian...**

Waktu berlalu terasa cepat, Kazuya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja berumur 17 tahun. Sedangkan adik perempuannya, Misaki pun tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil berumur 12 tahun.

Kazuya Uchiha, nama lelaki yang berusia 17 tahun itu. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna biru tua, sedangkan poninya belah hanya saja lebih pendek dari orang tuanya. Mata onxnya bisa tajam dan melembut. Sifatnya tenang, cuek, yah bisa dibilang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Jago berkelahi, sepak bola, keren, cool, dan pintar, sehingga menjadi idola seluruh anak cewek di sekolahnya.

Misaki Uchiha, nama adik perempuan Kazuya yang berumur 12 tahun. Rambutnya berwarna biru tua dan panjang mirip Mikoto, suka dikuncir kuda, poninya sangat mirip seperti ibunya. Matanya onyx cerah, ya mungkin bisa dibilang karena pengaruh dari wajahnya yang selalu ceria. Sifatnya tomboy dan err... mungkin lebih parah dari ibunya, ceria, polos, dan pintar. Tapi biasanya kalau udah masalah cowok, dia langsung berubah menjadi cool seperti ayah dan kakaknya. Jago berkelahi dan basket.

Saat ini, di rumah SasuSaku hanya ada dua orang itu. Kazuya sedang asyik dengan laptopnya sedangkan di sebelahnya Misaki sedang membaca komik sambil tidur-tiduran. Lalu ke mana orang tua mereka? Suasana sangat sepi hingga Misaki memulai pembicaraan...

"Aniki, aniki..!!" panggil Misaki dengan semangat sambil menarik-narik baju kakaknya itu.

"Hn?"

"Aniki, tadi ibu dan ayah pesen. Katanya mereka bakal pergi dua hari, katanya lagi ada dinas pekerjaan gitu," jelas Misaki. Kazuya hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Kira-kira ngapain ya dinasnya itu kak? Tumben kita gak diajak, habis biasanya kalau dinas pekerjaaan kan nginep di hotel, terus kita diajak iya kan?" tanya Misaki. Kazuya mendesah pelan.

"_Dinas apanya? Bilang aja mau pergi berduaan..!! Dasar orang tua jaim kurang kerjaan..!!" _batin Kazuya dengan kesal dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sadar, bahwa sifat 'jaim kurang kerjaan' milik orang tuanya itu menurun juga padanya dan adiknya.

"Eh iya, aniki aniki..!!"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kazuya dengan malas.

"Tipe cewek aniki seperti apa sih?" tanya Misaki. Kazuya mendengus menahan tawa.

"Nga.. Ngapain tanya begitu? Jangan bilang kalau ada temenmu lagi yang naksir sama aku," gumam Kazuya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Misaki menggeleng cepat.

"Cuma pingin tanya aja, habis penasaran sampai sekarang kayaknya aniki belum punya pacar," gumam Misaki. Kazuya berhenti mengetik dari laptopnya, kemudian mulai terlihat berpikir.

"Hemm apa ya... postur tubuhnya bagus deh wehehe," jawab Kazuya sambil tertawa mesum. Misaki mendelik lalu memukul punggung kakaknya.

"Yang serius ah..!! Dasar mesum..!!" ejek Misaki.

"Iya iya, ngg... cewek tomboy aja deh," jawab Kazuya dengan serius (akhirnya).

"Eh, kenapa kak..?? Aku pikir aniki suka tipe yang feminin," tanya Misaki dengan innocent. Kazuya tertawa kecil.

"Habis, aniki pingin punya kisah yang menarik seperti ayah dan ibu," gumam Kazuya sambil menerawang. Yah walau dia tahu, Misaki pasti tidak mengerti karena dia memang belum diceritakan oleh ibunya.

-

-

**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**

GUBRAAAAK

"Hoi hoi, masa' cuma segini heh?" gumam gadis kecil berambut panjang biru tua dan dikuncir ekor kuda itu. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya setelah membanting seseorang di depannya.

"Uuuh, sialaaaan...!!!" teriak orang itu dan menerjang gadis kecil itu. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang melindunginya, sehingga orang yang menyerang tadi itu sukses terpental karena terkena tonjokan laki-laki itu.

"Aniki, ngapain ganggu aku sih..!? Misaki bisa sendiri kok..!!" gerutu Misaki dengan kesal. Kazuya hanya tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang di depan adiknya itu.

"Kau diam saja melihat kehebatan anikimu ini, lagipula aku pingin nyoba jurus yang baru saja diajarkan oleh ayah," gumam Kazuya entah pada siapa. Misaki merenggut.

"Apa? Aniki udah diajarin ayah lagi? Kalau gitu, aku juga harus minta diajarin ibu..!!" balas Misaki pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh ya, aku belum bilang ya? Sampai punya anak yang sudah remaja pun, Sasuke dan Sakura masih sering berantem. Dan yang lebih parah, semenjak Kazuya menginjak umur 15 tahun, Sasuke dan Sakura mulai bersaing untuk mengajarkan anak-anaknya jurus bela diri yang hebat. Kalau Sakura yang menang, dia tertawa kemenangan begitu pula sebaliknya. Pokoknya keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini tidak pernah sepi dari tawa kemenangan.

"Kaliaaan..!! Berani sekali meremehkan gue..!!" gumam orang itu sambil menggertakan giginya. Kazuya menoleh malas, sedangkan Misaki maju dan berdiri di samping anikinya. Kedua saudara ini menatap musuh mereka dengan tatapan onyx mereka yang tajam.

"Kalau iya, emang kenapa? Habis kau memang pantas diremehkan sih..!!" ketus Misaki dengan seringai licik khasnya yang dia dapat dari ibunya.

"Kurang... ajaaaaarrr.....!!!!" teriak orang itu dan melayangkan tendangannya tapi...

TEP

Dengan mudahnya, Kazuya memegang kaki yang akan menerjang kepalanya itu...

"Apa ini? Jadi cuma segini, kekuatan Orochimaru yang ditakuti di Oto itu? Mengecewakan sekali ya Misaki," gumam Kazuya dan Misaki pun mengangguk kencang.

"Huh, gayanya mau ngelawan kita berdua ya kak," jawab Misaki. Kazuya tersenyum...

"Ya sudah, ini spesial untukmu. Misaki, tunjukkan combo kita..!!" perintah Kazuya lagi. Misaki mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun mulai mengambil jarak.

"Ka.. Kalian mau apa?" tanya Orochimaru bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba Kazuya berlari dari sebelah kirinya sedangkan Misaki di sebelah kanannya. Kedua kakak adik ini melayangkan tendangan mereka sangat cepat, hingga Orochimaru tidak bisa menghindar.

DUAAAAKKK

Orochimaru jatuh pingsan dengan mata terbuka. Rupanya kepalanya ditekan dengan kaki Kazuya di depan wajahnya sedangkan Misaki di belakang kepalanya. Dan rupanya Kabuto, yang tadi hanya melihat bosnya dihajar begitu saja, mundur dengan ketakutan melihat serangan double mata onyx yang tajam.

"Ka.. Kalian, siapa sebenarnya kalian..!? Kenapa kalian bisa menghajar Orochimaru-sama dengan mudahnya..!?" tanya Kabuto dengan gugup. Misaki dan Kazuya berbalik malas, sebelum pergi mereka menoleh sesaat untuk tersenyum pada Kabuto dengan tatapan yang berbahaya...

"Kami?"

"Kami adalah anak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno,"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yah, memang....

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Buah jatuh, tidak jauh dari pohonnya' kan?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Haaaah, untuk yang sekian kalinya komputer saya yang sotoy ini kembali error (-,-) dan lagi ending yang aneh ini, hwaaaaa....!!!!! *stress sendiri***

**Dan ucapan terima kasihku yang sebesar-besarnya untuk...**

_**Rikudo Sakura, **__**Ka Hime Shiseiten, Fuyuki Namikaze, Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi, KuroShiro6yh, Uchiha Ry-chan, Haruchiwa Kanata, Naru-mania, "Black Rose" Cyne_chan, Nona Biru Tua, Haruchi Nigiyama, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Sakura masaya-chan, Kue, tini, Princess Mikaia, Kasumi Yumaeda, Lady Kichan, Miss Raindrops, ..Liya anag baik.., Michishige Asuka, Risle-coe, Ai Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro, sasusaku, Amethyst is Aphrodite, minamicchi, Arishima Ryuu-chan  
**_

**Dan juga yang udah baca fic ini tapi gak sempet review (^^) Pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yaaa, aku gak yakin fic ini bakal selesai tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Malah bisa jadi aku pundung terus gak dilanjutin deh wkwkwk *dihajar + dilempar tomat***

**Oke terima kasih. Dan sampai jumpa di fic Kira yang selanjutnya..!! Jaa nee..!! (^O^)**

_**Bonus**_

_**HTF**_

Yak, ini bonus ringkasan saat Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil membuat Kazuya dengan susah payah (?). Berikut perjuangan Sasuke....

**1. Bujuk dengan cara halus**

Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamarnya. Sakura istrinya, yang bingung denagn perilaku suaminya itu menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lu?" tanya Sakura setelah menepuk bahu bidang Sasuke. Laki-laki pantat ayam itu menoleh.

"Eh eh nggak, ngg Sakura.."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Buat.. anak yuk..??" dan...

BUAAAAAGH

Sasuke terpental masuk ke kamarnya menabrak tembok.

**2. Lakukan apa yang dia suka**

"Sakuraaa..."

"Apa lagi? Masih berusaha rupanya heh?" tanya Sakura sambil mendelik.

"Nggak, kata siapa? Lagi mau apa nih?" tanya Sasuke berlagak malas. Sakura terlihat berpikir.

"Pingin tidur, lu tolong cuciin baju dong," gumam Sakura. Sasuke merengut kesal, lalu mengiyakan saja. Setelah 30 menit, Sasuke selesai mencuci baju.

"Udah tuh, nah Saku-"

"Kalo udah, tolong cuci piring," potong Sakura. Sasuke mengiyakan lagi dan 20 menit kemudian...

"Udah, Sakura gua ma-"

"Siapin makan malam..!" potong Sakura lagi. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan pergi. Setelah 30 menit kemudian, makan sudah siap dan mereka mulai duduk di kursi.

"Hei Sakura, gue kan udah bantuin lu hari ini,"

"Ng, terus?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil garpu dan pisaunya.

"Ntar 'buat' ya?" dan...

JLEEB

Sebuah pisau tiba-tiba menerjang ke arah Sasuke dan melewati samping kirinya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya terpotong. Sakura tersenyum polos di depannya..

"Ah maaf, Sasuke. Tadi gagang pisaunya licin hehe mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sakura dengan aura berbahaya.

"Ngg.. Nggak jadi," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan menggeleng. Sakura tersenyum lalau mulai memakan dagingnya...

"Bagus,"

**3. Ajak dia menonton video yang dia suka**

"Huff, apa ya yang disukai Sakura..??" gumam Sasuke sambil jalan bolak-balik. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul lampu di kepalanya...

"Lebih baik, nonton itu aja..!!"

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang asyik membaca komik sambil makan kacang di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menggeleng melihat perilaku istrinya yang kelewat santai. Yah, tapi emang wajar sih kan mereka baru 19 tahun ya nggak?

"Hoi Sakura, nonton video yuk?" ajak Sasuke. Sakura melirik malas.

"Video apa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sempat tegang takut istrinya itu menolak.

"HTF," dan tiba-tiba Sakura melonjak kegirangan.

"HTF..!? Happy Tree Friend kan..!? Yang suka gua tonton di youtube itu..!? Yang sadis itu kan..!? MAUUUU...!!" teriak Sakura dengan girangnya seperti anak kecil. Sasuke hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Ayo nonton..!!" ajak Sakura. Dan tanpa perlakuan apapun dari Sasuke, Sakura reflek mengunci kamarnya dan Sasuke sendiri lalu menyetel videonya. Lalu saat Sakura melihat video yang dipegang Sasuke itu, mata Sakura terbelalak karena...

For Training

H T F

~How To Fuck~

"A.. Apa ini Sasu-!?" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menelan ludah melihat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan senyum menyeringai. Sakura bergerak mundur dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, sampai dia menabrak kasur di belakangnya.

"Ya, HTF itu bukan cuma Happy Tree Friend kan? Artinya bisa banyak, salah sendiri lu gak nanya dulu ke gue," gumam Sasuke. Sakura melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Sasuke, tapi percuma tangan itu dengan mudahnya digenggam Sasuke. Sakura melakukannya lagi dengan tangan kirinya, tapi itu juga dipegang Sasuke. Sekarang? Kediua tangan Sakura digenggam Sasuke hingga dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Uuugh,"

"Masih berusaha melawan? Jangan lupa tentang siapa yang mengalahkanmu pertama kalinya ya..." gumam Sasuke lagi. Sakura menelan ludah, wajahnya sudah memerah saat Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya.

Sasuke menciumnya lembut, begitu pula Sakura yang membalasnya. Tapi sialnya, ciuman itu mulai panas dan...

Silahkan pikir sendiri...

Wkwkwkwk XD *PLAK*

_**The End**_

**Yah, ini bonus di MEOML untuk terakhir kalinya ya hehehe, maaf kalo bonusku suka aneh-aneh ya... =3 *dilempar tomat busuk* **


End file.
